10 Reasons To
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Kagome is the new girl and is surprised when she meets some new friends. But when her mundane existense is ended, she must band together with her friends to save them all. Lemons in later chapters. InuKag mirSan SessKik ShiRin KogAya. No flames, please.
1. Kiba High

_Summary: Kagome Higarashi, the new girl at Kiba High, meets the richest boy in school on the very first day. But first impressions aren't always what they seem, eh?_

_Kiba-Shikon Fang! Shikon means FANG, fools. Not Jewel. So Shikon no Tama translates into Fang of Souls. Keh._

_Note: I need to clarify something here. Kikyo is NOT a slut! Otay?_

Charecter&thier roles...Kagome's friends.

1.Kikyo Midoriko- top student. She's the voice of reason within the group and Kagome's step cousin. Interested in theatre arts.

2. Sango Taijiya- okay student. Tomboy, also happens to be tennis.

3. Ayame Ookami- okay student. Goth girl; great artist.

4. Kagome Higarashi- good student. She's a great vocalist and pursues career in drama.

5. Rin Hyroku- great student. She is a very good weaver.

Inuyasha's friends...

1. Sesshomaru Inutaisho- okay student. Inuyasha's elder brother. He is also known as 'tough boy'. All the girls, save five, have a crush on him.

2. Koga Takedishi- not bad student. Jock, a great runner. Well...duh.

3. Miroku Houshi- okay student. Pervert. Good at tennis. Hehee.

4. Inuyasha Inutaisho- not bad student. Good at every sport he and his brother engage in. Also can play on gitaur.

5. Shippo Kitsune- great student. Quick pick-pocket. Also a great player at cards. Heh heh.

Preps, jocks, and idiots...

1. Yuta Kaishoi- top student. Knows everything within 'Teen Magazine.'

2. Ayumi Asikoto- top student. Knows everything within 'Teen Channel.'

3. Sasuku Hikkiti- top student. Knows everything from word of mouth. (Rumours.)

4. Yura Hair- okay student. Sweet talker and backstabber.

Males...

5. Shoroto Gaitini- great student. Fastest runner in school.

6. Hojo Oukitojo- great student, Yura's cousin. Sweet talker and backstabber.

7. Kurotu Haishio- okay student. Best volleyball player in school.

8. Jinji Toshimatu- best student.

Geeks, nerds, unpopulars and bullies...

1. Takimayu Jakaka- okay student. She is a nerd.

2. Gukiaru Hamuu- bad student. He is unpopular.

3. Hishimimu Auskani- good student, he's a major geek.

4. Naraku Onigumo- alfull student. A major bully.

5. Kagura Onigumo- okay student. Naraku's younger sister.

6. Kanna Onigumo- great student. Kagura's younger sister.

Teachers...

1. Mr. Takeda- Language Arts teacher.

2. Mrs.Kaede Midoriko- Secretarty.

3. Ms. Hakutu- Art teacher

4. Mr. Hakutu- Math teacher

5. Ms. Takeda- Geography and History teacher

6. Mrs. Takeda- Science Teacher

7. Mrs. Linika- Literature Teacher

8. Ms. Asadata- Civics Teacher

9. Mr. Hounga- PE teacher

10. Mr. Jisensei- Princible

11. Mrs. Wintei- Detention teacher.

**Ten reasons to hate, avoid, and ignore Inuyasha Inutaisho.**

**Because he's...**

**1 a bulbous brat!**

**2. a jerk.**

**3. never listens to the teacher**

**4. always flirts with the sluts**

**5. skips school half the time**

**6. hangs around with a pervert, idiot, pick-pocket, and a silent guy.**

**7. is the most impulsive boy at school, even if he's rich**

**8. is always doing ridiculous anatics**

**9. never ever makes it on time to class.**

**BUT THE BIGGEST REASON TO AVOID, HATE, AND IGNORE HIM IS...**

**10. I think I've fallen in love with him.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha, my very first AU. This fits into... Drama/romance/humour/suspense/mystery/action/adventure/horror/angst. Yeah, this is going to be interesting... hehe. Well, here I go. Kagome will not stay a make-up freak. Personally, I never wear make-up; in fact...oh hell; enjoy!

------------------------------------Chapter One- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higarashi looked at her watch and groaned. She was late again! And she'd just clamoured out of the shower. Ever since the beginning of the School year, she'd been looking less and less foward to school. Her best friends ignored her, her own mother was too busy with a fashion magazine to care.

She hurried to her room in her bathrobe, ignoring her mothers protests. Slamming the door behind her, Kagome made her way to her dresser. Her room was quaint, an ugly pink that reflected off the walls into her mirror. Atop her dresser was a collection of make up. Makeup. Kagome used it to hide the real her self.

Opening her dresser, she dragged out her boring school uniform. At least today was the last day at this school. Her and her mother and brother were moving to Tokoyo the day after today. A green miniskirt and a blue salior style shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and went over to her make-up kit. She reached for the face powder and paled her face three shades lighter than her usaul color. Then she applied dark blue eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. After foing through all of that she put on some thick red lip stick. She looked at her transformed self.

Big, pleading bronze/blue/green eyes in a dark shadow; big red lips. Pretty much big dark eyes and large dark red lips. This wasn't Kagome; or was it? This girl that looked back at her in the mirror was not Kagome, but yet she was. Kagome almost let a tear escape her, but held it back. She couldn't afford to let it loose and ruin her complete get-up! Pulling on her knee length socks, Kagome glanced at the clock.

6:45am.

Brilliant, she had 15 minutes to eat, and dash to school. After wrestling on the socks and small mary janes; Kagome raced downstairs and past her mother; into the kitchen, and grabbed a snack bar for breakfast. She was anxious to get this day done with.

"Kagome dear!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled, running into the kitchens. "I want you to come home today directly. No going to Yumi's, okay?" Kagome felt a rush of anger; she'd told her mother that Yumi was no longer her friend! But her mother did look a little bedraggled. Mrs. H's bun was a mess and her apron lopsided. Well, her mother did have to pack up the house today.

"Okay." Kagome replied tiredly, racing out front; past her mother, into another day of heaven at Shikon High.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven? Shikon High was anything but. The school was a red brick building, five stories high and at least 50 feet long. Big building; well, it did have six different grades going there. Every grade seven to twelve.

Language Arts was hell for Kagome, Jennita kept on throwing paper planes at her and claiming that she didn't throw it. Even when Mr. Kiekoro said that today was Kagome's last day, so everybody should say goodbye; Jennita made one of her snobby ass comments.

"But she's not leaving yet, Mr Kiekoro," Jennita commented, showing off her long blond hair and lazily flashing her obnoxious blue eyes ", and besides," she added in undertone, flashing a smirk to Kagome ", who'd miss her anyway?" A few heads nodded in agreement; Kagome didn't show how much those words hurt her.

PE was not that bad, save for being tripped twice by Jennita; being hit in the head by a basketball six times, and being called out for 'acciedentally' hitting Jennita in the head with a basketball. Chorus was okay, since Jennita wasn't there, but art was horror. Kagome's pretty decent picture of her dream boy was almost complete.

Cute amber eyes, puppy ears and pure white hair. Gods, the picture was perfect; he looked like a half demon. A cute half demon. Kagome went to the brush table to get a new brush, a thicker one to complete his eyebrows; when she got back; the boy had big bushy black eyebrows, a mustache and a tatoo. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Kagome picked up her creation and nearly threw it away. But she paused over the trash can; and after many moments, she rolled it up and stuck it in her backpack.

Homeroom was a drag, but lunch is when it was worst. People flicked peas at her, Jennita tripped her and the spagghetti they had for lunch ruined her clothes, sighing, Kagome went into the bathroom. Why, why did they bother her and her alone so much?

Math wasn't any better, neither was socail studies or civics. Lit was probably the worst. Kagome headed for her seat, her dark eyes downcast. She sat down behind Jennita; where she always sat. Ugh, she hated this seat, but thank kami today was her last day at Shikon High, tommorow she'd be starting a new day at a different town, a different school. No Jennita, nobody knew her...

Tommorow. First she had to make it through today.

Jennita raised her hand. "Yes, Jennita." Mrs. Ginata, thier Lit teacher said. Jennita was a suck up, the teacher would believe anything she said.

"Mrs. Ginata, Kagome was talking out of turn."

"Kagome Higarashi, go to the office."

Kagome felt a stab of anger as she sat outside the office, she hadn't uttered a peep! When the bell rang she slowly trudged to Civics. The class went rather quickly, maybe it was because Jennita wasn't in this class. Science, though, Jennita was detirmined to make Kagome's day pure hell.

Kagome went over to her seat, which thankfully was on the other side of the rooms from Jennita. Jennita made a loud laugh, causing everyone to look at her. She was pointing at Kagome's back, which held a message, _kick me and laugh_. Kagome ran home in tears.

She tore past her mother and into her room, sobbing. Ignoring that her makeup was running down her cheeks. "Kagome?" Her mother called. "Get ready to leave. You have two hours to clean up!" Kagome also heard her mother yell it to Sota, who replied, disgruntled. Sota was probably kicking but on his favorite video game 'Battle Tanks.'

Kagome packed her books, all of her favorite books. Her movies, her old treasures she never touched; all the way to her clothes. She also packed her posters. Her room was soon bare save a few necessities. Like her bed, bookshelf, dresser, wardrobe, and desk. Kagome turned to pack up her make-up. And she puased.

That stuff signaled her old half-life. Kagome picked up the face powder, took a look at it; and to cease her lingering anger, smashed it with all her might against the wall. Light powder puffed all around the room and Kagome picked up a handfull of her eye shadow boxes and threw them at the wall. It felt good. She picked up the eye liner and mascara, and threw them out her bedroom window angirly. Then she turned to the lip-stick; picked it up and tossed it into her wastepaper basket.

Kagome then collasped on her bed, still feeling broken inside. Why her? Why? Kagome took another look in her mirror at herself. Mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and face powder migled in a ugly, moveless glob. Her lip stick was smeared and chunky. Kagome hated that look, she drew back her fist, and smashed it at the mirror. Her knuckles were greeted by immense pain; but she didn't care. She drew back her fist again; when she heard her mother knocking at her door.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi said, she sounded worried. "You ready? The movers are here."

"Yes, mother." Kagome replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around. This shrine was where her grandfather lived. They'd moved in just a couple hours ago, and now she had a nice room with a small balconey. Kagome went over to her bed and started to unpack her stuff. The posters...Kagome didn't like them anymore and threw them away. None of her clothes were nice; all were the same damn plain skirt with some plain shirt. Kagome threw them back into the box.

Then she pulled out her books and movies, and easily put them up. Her old treasures, in which she put under her bed; and then she opened the box with other things of hers. A little bit more clothes. Kagome sighed, she would have to go shopping tommorow. She flipped open her purse and checked out how much money she had. Okay, five hundred; plenty. Kagome threw those clothes into the box behind her and saw her old solo vocal trophy. She hadn't seen that in years.

She sat down by her bed sadly, when she felt a sharp jabb at her side. Angirly, she turned to see what it was; a small piece of wood protruding from the wall. Keh. She yanked on it, trying to pull it out. It didn't budge; Kagome sat down, stewing her thoughts. When she heard a quiet creak.

Curiously, she turned her head to see a small doorway. About four feet tall and four feet wide. Kagome, even more curious than she had been at first, crept in. Once she stepped in the hall widened and heightened; Kagome looked up in shock, wow. Following the path, she was lead to a door. And curious, she opened the door.

A small, almost bare room met her eyes. A simple small window let in sulight at the left edge of the room. A small mattress lay in the middle of the room and a large hope chest lay at the top corner. A private place, all for her. Kagome felt elated, she didn't have to tell anybody. This could be her place and she would call it...

...the Hikaku. Aka, Hidden Light. Kagome collasped on the matress, smiling. She would suit this place to her liking; after she went shopping. After school tommorow.

After school in a new city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the street the next day. Why'd her family shrine have to be so far away from her new school. "Augh, I'm going to be late on the first day," Kagome groaned. She wore a quiant little blue shirt with a nice blue shirt. A pair of nice tennis shoes topped off the esemble. She wore no make up and skittered to a stop by the highway. She checked her watch and groaned.

Suddenly, a boy in a red sports car pulled up beside her. A red ferrai 360 Spyder at that.Kagome felt her breath tighten in her chest as the boy looked at her. Her dream boy. Him, the one of who'd she'd drawn just yesterday. White/silver hair; golden amber eyes, and a nicely done face. Gods he was hot. Don't forget the cute puppy ears.

"Wanna ride?" He asked, voice cool and unconcerning. "Since it seems you're going the wrong way." Kagome felt herself blushing. A guy had never offered her a ride before. He wore a simple black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans

"I should've never let you drive." A voice said from the back with almost a lazy drawl. "You'll crash us, Inuyasha." Kagome looked to see an older, more mature, and a little bit more mysteriouis version of Inuyasha. He too, had silver hair but his eyes were narrower. A cresent moon adorned his forehead, and two magenta stripes ran down each cheek.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whined. "Can't I talk to some hot chick for six minutes without you butting in?"A chuckle was heard from Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha glared at him. "Not funny! Okay," He said, turning to Kagome ", wanna ride? We have ten minutes to get to school."

"Ummm. Thanks," Kagome said, climbing into the seat besides Inuyasha. The two, brothers, Kagome supposed, chatted; welll bickered, almost for five minutes before Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"You're new, arn'tcha?" Inuyasha asked, keeping a careful eye on the road and the other surveying her with interest. Kagome nodded; speechless. "You must be that new student from Hyoko, right." Kagome nodded again. "Do you ever talk?"

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said, annoying the younger one immensely ", some of us would rather not talk."

"Oni-chan!" Inuyasha growled. "I told you not to call me little brother. Its INUYASHA, you should know that very well," Inuyasha added in an undertone to Kagome. "He's the one who chose my name, even if he was only three." Kagome laughed, Sesshomaru exaggerated a sigh and Kagome broke into a round of giggles.

Inuyasha pulled up infront of the large school building in Tokoyo. "Here we are again," Sesshomaru sighed ", Kiba high."

"Another round of hell." Inuyasha murmured. "Here, I'll take you to the front office."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Higarashi, Kagome. Homeroom Mr. Hakutu, Jinkai**

**School opens up at 7:40am.**

**8:00-8:30; Language Arts**

**8:33-9:03; PE**

**9:06-9:36; Art**

**9:39-10:09; Chorus**

**10:12-10:42; Lit**

**10:45-11:15- Homeroom.**

**11:18-11:48; Lunch**

**11:52-12:22: Math**

**12:25-12:55: History**

**1:00-1:30; Geography**

**1:33-2:03; Civics**

**2:06-2:36; Band**

**2:39-3:09; Science**

**3:12-3:30; Get outta School.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her scheledule and groaned; almost the exact same one she'd went to Shikon High with! Dammit. Kagome started off towards her first class, language arts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Ayame," Sango Taijiya remarked ", even of Koga has his weak points." She wore her hair in a simple pony tail. She wore very little make up, just a bit of red eyeshadow above her striking brown eyes. Sango wore a pair of levi jeans and a shirt that said. 'Paws Off!' With a cute kitty hissing and in 'evil' mode; as she and her friends called it.

Ayame Ookami, the one she'd been talking too, tossed her lazy, ponytailed, autaum colored hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter at her friends comments. She wore a white tank top with a blue vest over that and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. "Yeah, lets see," Ayame put her finger under her, pretending to concentrate really hard ", like listening to Mr. Takeda!"

Mr. Takeda was a short, no, really short, bald, fat man. He always wore tweed trousers and a buisness vest along with his little bit of hair he had in a ponytail. And indeed, he was yelling at a very disgruntled ookami youkia. His black hair was up in ponytail and his blue diamond eyes were lazily half closed. He wore a blue tee shirt and a piar of blue jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of combat boots.

"Inuyasha Inutaisho! Sesshomaru Inutaisho!" Mr. Takeda said, turning away from the ookami youkia and glaring at the two brothers who'd just entered the room. Sesshomaru threw his teacher a glare and Mr. Takeda smartly shut up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took thier seats next to Sango and her friends.

There was Sango, Ayame, Koga, another two girls named Kikyo and Rin; another two boys named Miroku, and Shippo. It was kinda funny, either Mr. Takeda was stupid, was afraid of Sesshomaru, or maybe both. They all sat in the back; practically right next to each other. But infront of Sango, behind Kikyo, and across from Inuyasha was the only unoccupied desk in the room. Funny, huh?

Kikyo had her ebony black hair in a quaint braid that reached her waist. Her bronze-like eyes shone with sincerity and a smile that never reached her mouth. She wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt along with a pair of mary janes. She didn't wear petty, pretty things. She wore elegant things; and was very pretty.

Rin liked to wear pretty things; her hair was tied up in pig tails and she wore a bit of lip gloss. She had a nice pink shirt on that read 'I'll flirt with you as long as I don't have to date you!' It fit the play girl perfectly. She wore a pair of black pants with little pink flowers all over them.

Shippo was very basic in his choice of clothing; a tee shirt and jeans. Usaully a blue t-shirt and jeans. The short guy had his orange hair to the back of his neck and his big green/blue eyes sparkled. He was only about five foot five, pretty short for a demon going to Kiba High.

Miroku was a little different; his black hair had a small ponytail; very small. Miroku had big blue eyes that caught the attention of every girl in school. He wore a purple and black shirt that read 'ACDC!' Miroku and he wore a pair of denim blue jeans. He threw a smile to Sango as his hand strayed from its normal area to...

WHAAAAAAAAP!

Miroku fell back in his seat with a large hand mark on his cheek and Sango did the 'angelic innocent act'. Mr. Takeda, being a fool, didn't notice.

"Now now, order, order!" He yelled, trying to settle down the rowdy classroom and start the lesson at the same time. Everybody took thier seats, and a new girl; of whom Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to recognize. "This is Kagome Higarashi; she's new from Shikon High and is our new student. Ummm...Sango Taijiya!" Sango turned her head to Mr. Takeda, her face reading 'ennui'. "You will show our new student around the school. Okay?"

Sango shrugged; it wasn't like she had a say in the matter, after all. Mr. Takeda nodded and the class said the traditional 'hello'. Kagome took her seat behind Kikyo, since it was the only empty seat in the class. Sango noticed that Kagome nodded to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; did they know each other? Apparently so, since both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded back.

They ended up like this; Kikyo sat infront of Kagome and next to Sesshomaru, who sat next to Koga. Ayame sat behind Koga and across from her sat Inuyasha and next to the ruly hanyou sat Kagome. Behind Kagome sat Sango, and across from Sango sat Miroku and across Miroku sat Shippo. In front of Shippo sat Rin.

"Okay," Mr. Takeda said ", role call!" Everyone groaned, why did he call it role call? It was attendence. But then, Mr Takeda wasn't the sharpest teacher on the block. "Raise your hand when I call your name." Mr. Takeda cleared his throat. "Asikoto?" A girl that wore a mini skirt and tank top lazily raised her hand. And Mr. Takeda went on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku Onigumo looked at Kikyo Mordiriko...if only he could get close to her again. Or that new girl that looked like her...damn. Everyone knew the scandal; it was one of the reasons he, Naraku Onigumo was so unpopular. He'd lusted for the human beauty of Kikyo...and had tried to rape her and almost suceeded. If it hadn't been for those stupid Inutaisho brothers! Sesshomaru had yanked him off Kikyo with such force that he'd flown into the wall. Inuyasha had fought him while Sesshomaru had helped Kikyo. He'd given her his coat to wear over her ripped garments and reassured her. Then he'd went to stop Naraku fully.

That bastard saved her. Naraku had been able to weasle out of punishment; saying he'd never do such a thing and that the brothers and human were lying for attention and because they hated him. The School, terrible confused just had both Kikyo and Naraku consuled. But the student body knew what Naraku had tried to do; and for that they'd rejected him terribly. But that was fine, he was going to get his revenge...on either Kikyo...or Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The First; Ten Reasons, List.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**10 Reasons To Like My New Home...**_

_**10. NO JENNITA!**_

_**9. Cute boyz...like Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Hojo, and Inuyasha...haha, on with my list allready!**_

_**8. Nice school and okay teachers. (Like my Reading Teacher)**_

_**7. Nice town(well, its Tokoyo; why am I stating the obvious?)**_

_**6. Mom doesn't see Dad anymore...it was kinda unavoidable, considering we lived right next to the graveyard...**_

_**5. Sota has friends. (Karlie, Ginta, Hakoko)**_

_**4. Grandpa needs our help, and he gives me granola bars. I love granola bars...**_

_**3. I like list making...and by the looks of things, I'll be making a lotta lists...**_

_**2. Everybody seems to like me...well, duh, I'm the new girl...**_

_**AND THE BIGGEST REASON TO LIKE MY NEW HOME!**_

_**1. I think I finally have some loyal friends.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review or I won't update. I'm a little mad for whats happening with the 'hits' and 'reviews' thing. Gods its pathetic! Hope your liking this so far; otay? Review please. Hahaha!. Oh yeah, I'll explian later why Sesshy, though 3 years older than Inu, is in the same grade. And no, he did not flunk...pah!


	2. Shopping

_A/N: Here we go again. By land or by sea, I mighty mouse will be...or something like that. XD Lol, I'm a fruitloop, just ignore me. Hahaha. I'm hyped up on sugar right now. Tehee! Oh yeah; attempted rape, may be in this chapter! And Kikyo is still not a slut; She just had a bad year last year. Don't worry, Kikyo lovers, her and Kagome are going to be good friends..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"This is the mall, Kagome. Oh yeah," Kikyo said, to Sesshomaru, later on. It had been almost nine hours since Kagome had been introduced and now she'd made fast friends with all of them. After school Kagome had went home and dressed into a nice pair of jeans and a plain tee shirt. Sesshomaru nodded and Kikyo found herself blushing.

"Just be carefull, okay?" Sesshomaru said, his eyes boring into hers. "If anything happens..." He didn't even have to finish; it had pissed him off to see Naraku trying to voilate his good friend like that. Kikyo hadn't wanted it at all; and yet Naraku had almost...Sesshomaru shuddered at the memory of that day...

_He could hear screams. Dammit; this place was confusing. Perhance it was a little embarassing getting lost in his own school. Escpecailly when your date to the dance had dissapeared. Sesshomaru had asked Kikyo to go with him as friends, and she'd accpeted. Inuyasha hadn't been all that content at first; but he'd agreed after a while. But now she and Naraku were missing._

_"Inuyasha! Her scent is over here with Nar..." Sesshomaru stopped, his heart suddenly stopping in his chest. Was Naraku trying to...no...the bastard couldn't...yet thier scents were over here and over here alone; right outside this door. Inuyasha came up behind him as voices emitted from the room..._

_"Stupid wench; cooperate!"_

_"Heeeeelp! Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! SOMEBOD-!"_

_A defaint whack was heard; Naraku must've slapped her. Overcome in rage Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had busted down the door and greeted by a sight they never wanted to see again. Kikyo's hands were tired to a table leg with scotch tape and a bloody bruise on her forehead, and a new bruise on her cheek. Her new expensive dress was ripped beyond repair and her bra could be seen. At her naval area; her underpants were almost off. Naraku himself was almost completely nude._

_Sesshomaru felt unexplainable anger and tremendous rage well up inside of him; he grabbed Naraku by the back of his neck and threw him over to the wall; leaving Inuyasha to get care of him and turned to Kikyo. He took off his jacket and threw it around her; using it to cover her up. Kikyo fell agaisnt his shoulder and began to cry._

_"Shhhh." Sesshomaru hissed softly and almost comfortingly. "Its okay, Kikyo. I'm here...we're here now..." Kikyo's beautifull bronze eyes shone with unshed tears and Sesshomaru felt the anger well up in his gut again. How dare Naraku try and rape one of Sesshomaru Inutaisho's friends. Ooooh, that bastard was going to pay._

_"Sesshoma---!" Ayame said, racing up the steps and pausing in the doorway at the scene. Inuyasha's fist fight with Naraku; and Sesshomaru comforting Kikyo was something new to her. "Whats going on?"_

_"Ayame, can you find something for Kikyo to wear?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze never moving from Kikyo's face. "And alert the teachers..." Ayame nodded as Sesshomaru helped Kikyo up "...he might still be alive when they get here..." Ayame sweat-dropped as she helped Kikyo._

Sesshomaru shook himself out of the memories; things he wanted to forget so badly. "See you Kikyo." Sesshomaru said, managing one of his rare smiles at her. Kikyo smiled shyly back and Sesshomaru; plans made allready, waved as he drove off. He would make sure nothing would harm Kikyo again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Kagome gasped, looking around at the extravaganzent mall. Many floors of different shops and arcades, CD stores, clothing stores; everything you could ever imagine. Kagome wasn't used to the bright colors and different lights. There were water fountains all over the place.

"Okay Kagome," Sango smiled, her eyes lightening up. "Where do you wanna go first?" Kagome shrugged, still comprhending the size of the mall. And right in the middle of her thoughts, she remembered the Hikaku. "Kagome?"

"Ummmm...I need some new posters; I need to redo my room," Kagome said ", since I hate my other belongings..." She broke off as she remembered destroying all of her makeup, her old clothes going to good-will and her old posters with them. And she shook her head; snapping out of her memories. _'I will forget Hyoko,'_ She scolded herself angirly.

"Okay; I've an idea." Kikyo said, smiling that smile that never reached her eyes. She turned to Rin. "Since you're the fashion freak, no offense," She added as Rin nodded ", you can help Kagome on chosing her clothes." She then looked at Ayame "Ayame, you know all the decent bands, help Kagome at the CD store." Ayame nodded, it was true. Kikyo grinned at Sango. "Sango, we all know you treasure two things; movies and sports. Can you help Kagome catch up on some movies?" Sango nodded. "And I," Kikyo began ", will help you with books."

"Thank you..." Kagome said, her voice husky. She'd never had this good of friends; never. They were helping her adjust to her new life in Tokoyo and trying to help her in school. This was just too good to be true; Kagome imagined the look on Jennita's face now and almost giggled.

"Lets no get emotional," Ayame teased, jauntily slinging her arm around Kagome.

"Yes, after all,"Sango added ", its what friends are for." She'd said friends...did that mean...her, Kagome Higarashi; the little nobody with no friends and no life...now in Tokoyo, only a few miles from Hyoko, had a group of good friends. "That is if you'll have us." Sango added.

"If I'll have you? Girl, where I come from, an offer for friendship is worth a ship of gold," Kagome said happily. An actaul smile on her face. The other four girls perked up immeadiently. "That means hell yeah I'll be your friend!"

"Well, what else?" Rin chirped, as she redid her bright pink purses strap. "If you need to redo your room, lets go to the miscellanious stores first; ya know," Rin added ", to get posters and such. A decent lamp and desk supplies." Rin then cocked her head ", how much do you have?"

"My mom gave me $500 and I have $500, so I've a thousand dollars with me," Kagome smiled ", that should be enough." Sango, Kikyo, Rin, and Ayame grinned and nodded. Kagome had the oddest feeling that she'd have onluy about$50 left before the day was done. So maybe she'd have a nice shopping day...hopefully, maybe...

It was a nice day. They went to 'Ottos' first, where Kagome got a lava lamp, an organizer, an Ipod, a new laptop, and many posters. One of Orlando Bloom as Will Turner in Pirates of the Carribean, one of him as Legolas in Lord of the Rings. She got posters of her favorite bands, which ironically, her friends also loved. A few of the bands were; Avril Lavinge, Cascada, and Kelly Clarkson. She also got a couple posters of her favorite actors, movies, and video games.

Then they went to a clothing store called Levi's; where Kagome tried on many things that suited and didn't suit her. Sango, a tomboy wore jeans and a tee-shirt all the time. Rin, petty and pretty, wore bright colors that matched her attitude. Ayame, goth girl, wore black, dark blue, dark green, and purple alot. And Kikyo, elegant and cool, wore black skirts and white shirts. But Kagome was different. After trying on many things, Rin stopped her finally.

"Those, you look good in those," Rin grinned, Kagome glanced in the mirror. She wore a pair of blue kapri's and a blue shirt with a brown jacket that cut off at her elbows and didn't even reach her waist. And a pair of combat boots that made it 1/4 of the way to her knees. So they ended up getting a pair of black, blue, green, red, brown, and camo-green kapri's, three pairs of jeans, three blue green knee length skirts and an assortment of shirts.

They went to a CD store named the oddest thing. Blue Beatle. Ooookay, well, whatever. Kagome got her favorite Bands Albums there; as well as a couple new favorites. 3Doors Down, DJ Cookie, BOA, Linkin Park, and Groove Coverage were her new favorites. While there, they went to the movie section and Kagome ended up getting; Saharah, all three Jurassic Parks, two of the Pirates of the Carribean movies, four of the Harry Potter movies, the three Lord of the Rings movies, and Kingdom of Heaven.

Then they went to Quincies. This was a bookstore, and Kagome loved it after being in there for five minutes. Rows and rows of books, and after purchasing at least 200 dollars in books, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Rin and Ayame went to the ice cream palor to cool off. Sango had got a new purple sash for her dance outfit; Ayame a new pair of shoes, Rin a new expensive hair clip, and Kikyo a new book.

"I'm so glad we don't have to carry everything," Rin yawned, looking around the mall. And went on, as she ate her vanilla sundae ", we just have to go up front and they will carry everything to the car! For free!" The other girls nodded in agreement; it was nice not having to carry everything around.

"Hey, who's that?" Kagome asked; pointing out a guy hidden in the shadow who was staring at Kikyo. Kikyo instantly went rigid in fear, Ayame snaked her cell phone out her purse.

"Pretend you don't see him," Sango hissed, Kikyo nodded as pieces of the memory of the acciendent flew into her mind. "Ayames going to call Sesshomaru, Inuyasha; who ever picks up the other end, okay?" Kikyo nodded again.

"Whats going on here? He's going to know you see him if your all tense," Kagome told them, she'd learned that a long time ago. Even though she was confused, five girls vs one guy; whats to get all worked up about? It didn't make any sense to her. "Whats going on, you guys look mortified."

"Well," Sango said, looking at Kikyo; seeing if Kikyo would approve. Kikyo gingerly nodded her head. "Last year, at the dance. Naraku...him," She slightly moved her head towards the guy in the shadows ", tried to rape Kikyo." Kagome gasped, but he'd tried...so he hadn't suceeded? "Sesshomaru appeared and threw Naraku off her and Inuyasha fought Naraku while Sesshomaru gave Kikyo his coat so she wouldn't be walking around in a bra and almost destroyed underwear." Sango's eyes narrowed. "The worm somehow weasled out of trouble. But none of the students trust him." Kagome felt a chill at her words...she had a feeling Naraku would do something if one of the guys didn't come here soon...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, dammit, Inuyasha." Shippo whined, after Inuyasha beat him yet again on the virtual reality set of Tales of Symphonia. "You always win!" Shippo huffed angirly as Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku fought down a good laugh; Inuyasha was undefeated on Tales of Symphonia; just as Sesshomaru was undefeated on Dragon Quest.

Suddenly, Miroku noticed his cell phone ringing. He held a finger to quiet his friends and opened up the phone. "Miroku Houshi here." He was execpting Kakage, Hirako, or Sendeoi; they were his...well, not girlfriends, ummmm, not sex slaves...even though he could if he wanted...he couldn't get further than a kiss before---

"Oh! Miroku! Its me, Ayame!" Ayame's voice held panic and desperation in it, Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, Shippo and Koga looked at Miroku's furrowed brow. Heads kinda cocked in curiousity; who was calling and why? Was it one of his 'cousins' he said thier names were Barbra, who preferred babe. Chickeeta, who prefered chick. And Hotai, who prefered hottie. That made them wonder but they never asked.

"Whatssup?" Miroku asked curiously, Ayame never called him; she always called Koga and her other friends. But something was wrong. Koga recognized Ayame's voice and nodded to the others; 'its not one of his cousins; relax.' More than once Miroku had left to go pick up his cousins at some dinner party; the beach; some wild amusement park; a friends house and on and on and on...

"Naraku...oh gods, he's coming," Ayame started to panic ", gotta go!" And abruptly she hung up. Miroku was siezed by sudden panic; not Naraku again. What if he got near Sango, Ayame, or Rin? He couldn't bear to see some drama like the one last year unfold again. Wait; what if Naraku went to Kikyo...?

"Who and what the hell was that?" Koga asked lazily; looking at his friend as Miroku put up his cell phone. Miroku had broken into a cold sweat; he too, knew what 'Naraku' meant. He knew that the vile bastard had attempted to rape Kikyo. He also knew that Kagome looked like Kikyo...if that bastard raped the new girl; the teachers wouldn't believe her, but the students would...but the loss of her first organism to that bastard...

"Naraku." Miroku told them. And in an instant; Sesshomaru strolling towards the limo followed by Inuyasha. With Koga, Miroku, and Shippo close behind. Forgetting to pay thier bill; even though no one stopped him. Not even the cashier; later on, Shippo Kitsune would return...on a late fee of $50.00...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, girls," Naraku seethed, his eyes on Kagome and Kikyo. "Would one of you care to join me for a stroll?" If one had not known the disturbing events of what he'd done before; they would've been fooled into a pleasurable stroll around the mall. Probably to a deserted store for a not-so-enjoyable time.

"No thank you," Kikyo said cooly, her trembling voice protraying her true emotion. Kagome felt a shudder of disguist sweep through her as Naraku eyed Kikyo's chest and 'area'. Perverted bastard was worse than Miroku; and that was saying something. Naraku's licked his lips as he turned to survey Kagome. Kagome fell back a bit in horrorfied surprise; perverted bastard.

"Too bad," Naraku grinned, coming forward towards Kikyo. Sango prepared her fist as Rin raised her metal embedded purse, Ayame took off one of her high heels and Kagome pulled out her book. They were prepared to whack him when he said. "Such impudence. Kagura, Kanna, Gukiaru, Shishimi; get care of them." Several different people appepared from the shadows. A woman with black ponytail and red eyes, a white haired black eyed emoitionless girl, a boy with an abnormally large nose, and another boy with a serious hygiene issue. Naraku went up to Kikyo when Kagome stood in front of him, blocking Kikyo from his sight. "Stupid wench!" He raised his hand to slap her.

When a different hand pulled the angry spider hanyou away from Kagome and a figures stepped infront of the girls. "How dare you!" Inuyasha snarled at the the outraged hanyou. "Attack a woman! Dispicable! Irregisical!" Inuyasha was spitting with fury; it was pretty scary.

"I don't think that irregisical is a word," Sesshomaru said boredly, as his half brother; in all his raged spitting glory, lept at Naraku. Sesshomaru grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back. Inuyasha was breathing heavily with an angry misdemeanor and his fists clenched so hard he was cutting himself. Sesshomaru allowed his mask to soften for a second. "Inuyasha, we can't fight them here. Besides, no one besides the student body belived us."

"Oh, the stupid half-breed," Shishimi smirked, his large nose crinkling from all the extra face added onto it ", and his stupid human friends. Tch, tch," the coyote youkai turned away from them ", Kiba High is going to the dogs. Don't you see? Humans and half breeds. What miserable spectors." Shishimi turned to Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo; smirking. "So you pure-bloods; how long will it be before I decide to let my friends and I destroy the half-breed and humans?"

That crossed the line. You never, ever, ever, EVER; threat an inu-youkai; or thier friends. Sesshomaru tossed all decency aside; eyes gleaming red, lept at Shishimi. Koga grabbed his friend by the elbows as Miroku restrained Inuyasha. Shishimi, Kagura, Gukiaru, and Naraku laughed openly at the inu brothers anger.

"Get...ahold...of...yourself..." Koga grunted, having a harder time restraining Sesshomaru; the silver haired youkai wasn't going to be calmed that easily "...Sesshomaru! You...can't kill him...here...or...now! You have...ugh...to wait...argh!" Sesshomaru had almost broken out of his grasp.

"Well, we'll be going now," Naraku grinned; he turned to Kikyo and Kagome; his eyes filled with lust ", I'll see you two ladies later..." He wiggled his eyebrows "...in my bed..." And with that, the pervert and friends marched away, leaving two very angry brothers being resrained by two red faced guys and five very shocked girls. Once the five miscreets were out of sight; Miroku released Inuyasha and Koga released Sesshomaru.

"T-that...perverted...bastard..." Inuyasha growled, his rage almost met by Sesshmaru's. "He doesn't...even know Kagome yet...and he's trying to bed her..." Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed to slits; the only one who outglared him right now was Sesshomaru. "He's worse than you, Miroku." Inuyasha hissed; voice laced with venom. Miroku laughed nervously, not knowing wether to consider that a compliment or not.

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything; he was positvily spitting with rage; Inuyasha had never seen him this angry; then again, Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to his older brother. "Now now," Shippo said, coming infront of the two brothers ", they're gone. C-A-L-M-D-O-W-N. Aka, CALM DOWN!" Shippo yelled, making both of the brothers flip out of thier anger.

"Wha? What going on?" Inuyasha asked; looking around wildly. "Did I transform?" He was confused; everybody had to fight down a couple good laughs just from Inuyasha's expression. He didn't remember Naraku leaving; both he and Sesshomaru had probably been fantacising of ripping off Naraku's head...

"Naraku left, baka." Sesshomaru stated, he at least, was able to figure it out. "If you would've transformed, I really well doubt any of the humans or youkai would be near you now." Inuyasha and his brother fought to regain thier breath and composure; Sesshomaru too, had nearly lept at Shishimi's throat, so yes, the youkai had to regain some lost stature.

They chatted for a while; Inuyasha offering the limo for a ride home, everyone but Koga and Ayameaccepted. The two ookami youkai had a date tonight; to the movies to watch Kindoku Hyoti's new hit; All for You.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I'm gonna skip ahead a month or two; okay? Reviews are nice to get..._

**Next Chapter: Nightmares of the Unrelated Twins; Rape and Life.**

**_Kagome looked at her best friend Yumi. The girl had her blond hair in a bun and blue eyes sparkled like the water and sun. Her and Yumi had been friends ever since she could remember...practically since she was four and her daddy had...well...mommy had said daddy went away and...was never coming back. But mommy had also said they'd see him again; leaving young Kagome confused, how can you never come back yet see someone again? It didn't make any sense to her..._**

**_"Is Jennita coming?" She asked Yumi curiously as the two of them sat at the park together. Yumi just shrugged, then was standing up suddenly. Young Yumi turned older, and Jennita joined her._**

**_"You're ugly, Kagome, try hiding that horror of a face!" Jennita jeered. Kagome felt it, the betrayal; how could her best friend do this to her? All for popularity? No, Jennita would never do that! But as fifth, sixth, and seventh grade flew by; Kagome grew less sure. Untill in eight, she accepted the creul truth; Yumi and Jennita had ditched her for popularity._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Hehehehehe. Get any inklng yet to where this might lead? Well; you'll have to wait! Please review!_


	3. Nightmares of the Unrelated Twins

_A/N: Here I go! Since I finished FtFoIttGoH and put ToP on hitaus; I can get this done!!!! Woot Woot!  
(FtFoIttGoH From the Feilds of Ice to the Gates of Hell) Now you'll get frequent updates!!! Sorry for the wait!_

* * *

**_Kagome looked at her best friend Yumi. The girl had her blond hair in a bun and blue eyes sparkled like the water and sun. Her and Yumi had been friends ever since she could remember...practically since she was four and her daddy had...well...mommy had said daddy went away and...was never coming back. But mommy had also said they'd see him again; leaving young Kagome confused, how can you never come back yet see someone again? It didn't make any sense to her..._**

**_"Is Jennita coming?" She asked Yumi curiously as the two of them sat at the park together. Yumi just shrugged, and stood up._**

**_"I don't think so, I'm going home; see ya, Kagome." Yumi smiled as she strolled over to the exit of the park. There was something unnatuaral about that smile._**

**_"Okay." Kagome grinned, she would never forget that leer. Even hours later, with her mother on the way to the mall, her little brother and father at home. She heard her mother turn down On Top of the World and turned to look at her middle aged mother. She had her brown hair pulled back into a bun and wore a black dress. Kagome grinned at her._**

**_When they entered the mall, they had a great time---untill Kagome saw Jennita and Yumi walking with each other, gossiping with the popular kids. The area went foggy as Young Yumi turned older, and Jennita joined her. Like a dream Yumi said something Kagome couldn't hear; then Jennita spoke up._**

**_"You're ugly, Kagome, try hiding that horror of a face!" Jennita jeered. Kagome felt it, the betrayal; how could her best friend do this to her? All for popularity? No, Jennita would never do that! But as fifth, sixth, and seventh grade flew by; Kagome grew less sure. Untill in eight, she accepted the creul truth; Yumi and Jennita had ditched her for popularity._**

**_The area went foggy again; then it showed a funeral. Kagome was ten and holding her seven year old brothers' hand. Kagome was watching it as horror dawned around her. "Anywhere but here!" She howled as a casket was carried down the ailse; Kagome started to sob as all those memories she'd locked away began to swirl in her minds eye. "ANYWHERE!"_**

**_The area shifted yet again and Kagome stood by Yokaino, the nicest friend she'd ever hand. He wore a blue tee and a pair of normal jeans. He had aurburn hair and green eyes and was constantly smiling. "It could always be worse," was his philosphy. Throught her whole middle school years she never did understand why everyone hated her...untill Yokaino told her what he'd heard:_**

**_"They hate you Kagome because---they said it themselves, that being the prettiest girl in school and not knowing it was going to ruin all thier chances at ever having boyfriends. They also said that everything about you is uncool. But thats wrong Kagome. You don't need all that make-up. It hides you. You're very pretty, don't let thier petty anger towards you ruin your life. Its YOUR life, and they can't controll it! And thats what make them so creul, its because they know they can't make you feel inferoir without your consent. If you believe them, then your consent is giving way."_**

**_A few gunshots were heard; Kagome turned around and screamed._**

* * *

Kagome shot up, her breathing laboured as a few beads of cold sweat rolled down her cheek. Her eyes were wide and terrified and her breath was coming out in rasps as pure terror still resided in her. The gun shots---had they been real? Or had then part of her dream? She shook her head, she was being ridiculous.

The girl looked out the window as she felt the ever impending sense of dread begin to overwhelm her, she shuddered slighy as a cold wind flew into her room; that was odd. It was late September, it should be warmer. In fact She, Kikyo, Rin, Ayame, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha; and a very very very reluctant Sesshomaru were going to the beach. Kagome smiled widely as she observed her new room.

The room itself was 14 feet by 15 feet and a seven foot high celing. On the west side(a width) there was a window that was about 3 feet by 4. Under that was her desk, much like a teachers desk. It was dark maghogony wood and a couple notebooks, a pen and pencils laid in a small tray by her red leather lamp. On the other side of her dest was her Ipod, a book, her homework, and her oragnizer. In the center of the desk, next to her labtop was her lava lamp. On the right side of the desk(pen, pencil side) was a bookshelf she'd filled with all of her new books she'd gotten. On the left side was her wardrobe and dresser. And on both sides of the esemble was a poster; one of Avril Lanvinge, another of Orlando Bloom.

The south side(a length) of the room held three windows in precession; each about three feet by two feet. Under the leftmost one was a green mushroom chair, the rightmost one had a blue mushroom chair under it. The center had a red beanbag chair under it with a lush green/blue carpet under it. In the open wall spaces between the windows; one housed the TV, and the other the game systems.

The east side of the room held her door, her hope chest, and her storage rack. The rack was about three feet wide, five feet long and four feet tall and a light tan brown in color. Right next to it was a smaller desk that you would more likely see in first grade. Above the smaller desk another couple posters resided by a white board with five markers for it. And on the desk was a notepad with her first list of her Ten Reasons To, this on had been Ten Reasons to Like my New Home.

At the north side of her room is where her bed sat, looking directly out her south windows every night and morning. And on the left side of her bed, there was the secret door. But on the right was a nightstand where her alarm clock, radio, small table lamp; and diary sat.

Kagome strode over to the windows and shut them firmly; closing out the cold summer night air while shivering slightly. She looked at the clock; it read 12:00am. But Kagome wasn't tired; with a sudden flash of inspiration, she snatched her CD's from under her bed and her diary. Not to mention a couple other things.

Kagome went over to the Hikaku's door way and opened it; clumsily following the narrow path whilst dragging a bag of speacail items with her. At last she entered the small, pentagal, and humble room with a small smile. Placed the bag on the hope chest and looked out the western window with another small sad smile.

Out came her CD's and extra radio, Kagome chose a select three to bring with her back to her room. Installing new batteries to the radio, Kagome then put the remaining CD's in a CD rack she'd boughten from the store. Her diary earned a place on a small, collaspable nightstand by the mattress, where Kagome had dragged it to the northern corner. After about thirty minutes the girl stood back to admire her work.

At the western corner, the small window had curtains flapping in the breeze, the southwestern corner had her thrid nightstnad with her CDs and radio; the southern corner held the door, the south eastern corner had the smaller hopechest with a few no-nothing things on it. At the eastern corner sat a small typewriter Kagome had found. The old typewriter sat on a high stool with a slightly shorter stool right next to it. At the northern corner the mattress reigned domiance, and next to it was the collaspable nightstand with the lava lamp and diary on it.

She looked at her other radio, it read 1:00am. Now Kagome was tired. With a stiffled yawn she went to the western most corner and shut the window; with another yawn, Kagome headed for the mattress...it was Saturady tommorow, after all. She would have to get up at eight though; to get ready for the beach party at ten. She wanted to look nice for Inuyasha...whoa, whoa, whoa! Did she just think what she thought she thought? How could it be? She reflected, sitting up with a hay gaze. I can't like him! He's too popular, too rich, too boisterous...and here's little meek Kagome. Oh well, she thought, not for long. Tommorow, Kagome mused, tommorow you meet the new Kagome.

She'd spent nearly her whole life hiding behind layers of gunk. She hid her face---the pnly who'd told her she wasn't ugly-save her family- was Yokaino. Then Kagome remembered her real reason for being up so late and shivered, though there was no gust nor wind in the room.

Sobs threatened to wrack her body, but she'd cried herself hoarse hundereds of times. Over death, school, and life---oh yes, life. Life seemed intent to make her time on earth miserable, or so she'd thought. That been before meeting Inuyasha and the others. Before meeting belligerant Inuyasha, cool Sesshomaru, smart aleck Sango, show off Koga, perverted Miroku, sneaky Shippo, fanshoinable Rin, qiuet and loyal Kikyo, and always smiling Ayame. That had been before.

But one thing still preyed on her mind, was she cool enough to stay a part of thier friendship? Was she pretty enough? Would she know what to do? Kagome had never felt so nervous, not even when she had to give her fire policy statement last year infront of Jennita. That was like nothing now, she'd finally gained a life, but would she lose it soon as it was gained?

* * *

**_She was terrified; Kikyo had wandered away from the dance for a minute, a single minute to go to the bathroom. A short sixty seconds and she'd been kidnapped by Naraku. Note to self: next time, bring Ayame, Sango, or Rin. Naraku gave a wicked smile, and dimly, she realized that he'd tied her hands to the bed._**

**_She began to scream, while Naraku began to tear at her new expensive midnight blue dress. She felt him use his legs to push hers down and hold them apart she screamed even louder and began to struggle; making Naraku swear loudly and slap her. Kikyo felt stars erupt in front of her eyes as tear began to form. "STOP IT! LET ME GO!" Kikyo screamed as Naraku whacked her upside the head. A bruise began to form._**

**_Kikyo knew how she must look right now. Hands taped to a table leg, dress ripped beyond repair. A bruised cheek and a bloody bruise on her forehead. Not to mention the despised, nearly nude form above her. Kikyo let out another scream, making Naraku growl out angirly; "Stupid wench; cooperate!"_**

**_"Heeeeelp! Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! SOMEBOD-!" Kikyo screamed, with large amounts of tears coming into her eyes. What had she ever done to him to deserve this? He hit again on the bloody spot on her head, an extreme amout of pain coursed through her brain as she fell back to the hard pavement._**

**_Kikyo heard a faint roar of rage and the nest thing she knew, Sesshomaru was holding her up and his coat was around her shoulders. Without warning she fell onto his shoulder and began to cry. Her frail little body was racked by sobs, by sobs of her past and present. She was surprised when she felt Sesshomaru's hand stroking her cheek softly, wiping away the tears. Now that was odd, when she realized that he didn't know he was doing it._**

**_"Shhhh." Sesshomaru hissed softly and almost comfortingly. "Its okay, Kikyo. I'm here...we're here now..." Kikyo's beautifull bronze eyes shone with unshed tears up at her savior, but looking over she saw Inuyasha kicking Naraku's ass in a simple fist fight...over her. Great, now she felt guilty. But it felt great to be in Sesshomaru's arms...even if it had only been a month since she and Inuyasha had broke up. But her moment of bliss was broken._**

**_"Sesshoma---!" Ayame said, racing up the steps and pausing in the doorway at the scene. Inuyasha's fist fight with Naraku; and Sesshomaru comforting Kikyo was something new to her. Kikyo groaned inwardly, now of all the times for Ayame to come. What was she thinking? She just nearly got raped by a total bastard and she's mad at a friend for ruining a happy moment! Where had her brain gone? "Whats going on?"_**

**_"Ayame, can you find something for Kikyo to wear?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze never moving from Kikyo's face. "And alert the teachers..." Ayame nodded as Sesshomaru helped Kikyo up "...he might still be alive when they get here..." Ayame sweat-dropped as she helped Kikyo out of the room. With Kikyo limping slightly. They could hear yelps in the room and swearing Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru._**

**_"Wow, Kikyo," Ayame commented dryly as they slowly stumbled down the stairs. Kikyo looked at her curiously, waiting for her friend to continue. A couple more yelps and a shriek was heard from the room they'd just left; appently Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ripping off Naraku's head AND swearing ", you got both of them swearing."_**

**_Suddenly, Naraku was there, Ayame was gone! Wait, where was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Where was she? What the fuck was Naraku doing to her! Shit! she needed to get out of here! She needed somebody, anybody to help her! Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku...Kagome?_**

* * *

Kikyo woke up, with major beads of sweat rolling down her temple. It had been a nightmare, it had been a nightmare. Thank kami for the new girl, probably the only reason Kikyo even woke up. For one, Kagome had definitly not been there when Naraku had tried his...anatics.

She looked around her quaint room with her head spinning. The blue walls, purple carpet and purlpe celing defintly reflected her mood right now. Sad, scared, and alone. Very much alone, heh, funny as it was Kikyo thought it was just ironic. The new girl and her look so much alike, both have terrible pasts and both are alone.

Miroku and Sango had each other, even though it wasn't officail it was pretty obvious. As for Koga and Ayame; they were officail, and the connection between the two was so noticable. As for Shippo and Rin, they acted like they didn't care for each other, the fashion freak and the drummer beach boy. Talk about ironic. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brothers, infact, half-brothers. But still Sesshomaru protected Inuyasha as his brother did for him.

Sesshomaru also protected you, the evil voice in her head jeered as she once again remembered the feeling of being in Sesshomaru's arms. So carefree and light...so right. But it didn't make any sense, she'd just gotten over Inuyasha and then she falls for the first guy that comes along. The-stupidst-thing-to-do-ever! But it had happened, thats why she'd refused Hojo's proprosal. Because she had an unknown crush on someone she'd never expect.

Sesshomaru. Odd. Kikyo strode across her room. Her desk and all of her necessities were on the north wall with her bookcase. At the south wall she had a door that led to a balconey; and on either side od the door was a hope chest and dresser. On the west wall was her bed and nightstand, and on the east wall her TV and closet reigned pure dominace. She had a huge closet.

A closet of memories. Everything was too painfull; thats why she decided to not recall her past. But sometimes it called apon itself, at the dark of night or the peace of class. Maybe when she was just walking and minding her own buisness. Or when she saw Naraku---that was definitly the worst, when she saw that...that...that bastard; her memories overwhelmed her. She felt dirty and used, even if Naraku hadn't sucessfully raped her. She'd taken millions of showers and baths since then, but she always felt this way. Always slightly dirty.

Thats why when she smiled it never reached her eyes. Or when her eyes shone with a smile that never reached her beautifull, used face. Thats why she trembled in fear when the bastard was near, thats why she was afraid to be herself. She didn't want to get raped again; for the most ridiculous reasons. But thats how life was starting to play out for her, and she'd accepted it.

And to think she'd be doing something as simple as going to the beach tommorow.

* * *

Naraku paced back and forth, thinking of how Kikyo Midoriko had almost been his. So close. But then that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided to ruin it for him! _How dare he,_ Naraku seethed, as he looked out his apartment window. A lock of greasy black hair fell across his maroon eyes and with a flicker of annoyance the eighteen year old shoved it from his face.

Naraku looked out his window as a rain cloud began to form over the city. It was completely calm outside, not even the sound of a car starting up. The calm before my storm, Naraku thought with a rather evil grin; as it began to pour outside. Then he spotted a girl running through the streets desprately as rain was pouring around her.

Naraku looked at Shishimi and Gukiaru; at the look in his eyes they grinned. The three of them lumbered out of the apartment and to the street. Hiding behind a trash can, they waited for the unfortunate girl to come thier way. She was on her cell phone and muttering about "When that stupid wolf listens..." or "Now! I need you to pick me up!" and "Thanks Koga, see you soon." She put up her cellphone and headed for the over hang at the bakery.

"Hello," Naraku said, grabbing the young burnettes arms. The ookami youkai emmited a scream, but Naraku put his hand over her mouth. "Now, don't struggle; we won't kill you." The girl seemed to relax a very little bit, before Naraku continued "I only want my way with you." The girl began to struggle twice as hard.

He jerked his head as for his friends to take her arms and follow him. Gukiaru replaced Naraku's hand with his own as he and Shishimi followed thier leader to his apartment. Thank kami it was midnight or he'd have to make up an excuse to drag a girl to his room with his two gangsters. The girl had fallen limp and tears were falling from her eyes.

Soon they'd tied her to Naraku's bedstand, he nodded for Shishimi and Gukiaru to leave; the two youkai nodded and left the room slowly. After they left Naraku turned to the girl. "What is your name, girl. And your age. And tell me the truth, I'll know if you're lying." To prove his point, Naraku lifted a small knife, the girl gulped.

"M-m-my name is Kalie Ookami, Koga's little sister." At her words Naraku laughed with a cold that made Kalie shiver as Naraku sat by her. "And I'm..." She stopped and Naraku, angry, lifted the blade under her chin. Kalie was crying hard by now, her body racked by sobs, making Naraku fell satisfied. "...sixteen."

"Ah, nice and young." Naraku grinned, as Kalie looked at him fearfully. "Not to mention you are the mangy wolf's younger sister...hmmm, I think I'll pay him back a debt I owe him." Naraku murmured. Kalie grew instantly hopefull, was he going to let her go? "Yes, a revenge that will go through you," Naraku growled,both turning back to Kalie and smashing her small flicker of hope. "That way your brother will know not to mess with Naraku Onigumo ever agian!"

Kalie screamed as Naraku ripped her shorts and shirt off her in one swoop; with a glowing lust, Naraku began to strip as he grinned to himself. _See how Koga and his friends like this. _

* * *

_A/N: Uh-oh, Naraku's raped Kalie. How will Koga and the others react to this tommorow when Kalie tells them?_

_Next Chapter: When Things go Wrong._

_Inuyasha is kissed by Ayumi after telling Kagome he really likes her. Kalie tells her story; Kagome and Inuyasha begin thier blood fued. Miroku is cuaght talking to one of his so called cousins as Koga is holding Kalie, Ayame, not knowing her thinks Koga is cheating on her and Sesshomaru is kissed by Eri, making Kikyo think he doesn't like her! Its all up to Shippo and Rin to clean up the mess of the Beach Party Gone Wrong!_


	4. When Things Go Wrong

_A/N: Now this is going to be a fun chapter!!! Woot! Woot! The first fight between Inu and Kag and finally breaking through the ice. Oh yea, even though I didn't write it down, it has been a month since Kagome arrived as of Chapter 3...but I forgot to tell you!!! Sorry! I loved this chapter---I wasn't drooling when I imagined Sesshomaru in a pair of trunks._

* * *

BEEP BE BEEP BEEEP...BEEP BE BEEP BEEEP! BE BE BE BEEEP! BEEP BE BEEP BEEEP...BEEP BE BEEP BEEEP! BE BE BE BEEEP! BE--! WHACK!

Kagome yelped as she drew her hand away from her broken alarm clock with a smirk. The broken alarm clock that read 8:30. That meant she only had one hour to prepare for the beach party today; with a yelp, she leapt out of the fouton matress and ran towards the door, down the tunnel and into her room.

Throwing her wardrobe door open, Kagome started to frantically look through her stuff. Since today was the beach party, she had to find her swimsuit first. Aha! She triumphantly pulled out her sea green one piece. The back was exposed down to her waist. And there was criscrossing blue polyester across the exposed part of her back.

With a grin, Kagome looked through her wardrobe again and pulled out a pair of brown kapri's with a turquiose blouse that went to her elbow in crisscrossing dynamics. With a small smile and a glance at the clock, Kagome headed for the bathroom. The clock had read 8:50. That meant if she took a 15 minute bath, took ten minutes to get ready, five minutes to brush her hair, and ten minutes to squribble something down in her diary, she'd be ready for Inuyasha.

Stepping inside the shower she turned the water on warm and began to scrub. Within twenty minutes she was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, her hair brushed back and preparing to get dressed. Slipping on her swimsuit, she looked at the clock again--she had fifthteen minutes. With another grin Kagome began to slip on her shirt and kapri's and blue sandals. She stole another glance at the clock; ten minutes. She raced to her room, through the Hikaku's tunel. Picked up her pen, thoughtfully dabbing at the blank page.

_Saturady 7, 9:35._

_Inuyasha is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. Oh god I'm nervous. I don't know what to do!!!!!!!! What if I'm not cool enough, or not pretty enough????? This is driving me nuts!!!! Grrrr...I think I like the idoit.aka, Inuyasha Inutaisho I think I've liked him ever since I came here a month ago. But oh well, what am I thinking? After a measly month I've a major CRUSH on him!!! SH I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I T. I'm crazy. SHIT! Inuyasha's waiting for me!!!! Agh! BYE!!!! Kagome Higarashi._

Ignoring her hasty scrawl in her diary, Kagome shut the small book, threw it on the nightstand and raced down the Hikaku's hall and into her room. Out of her room, and in the kitchen as the door bell rang. Thank kami her mother, brother and grandfather were gone. (She had read a note on the refrigerator.) She skidded to a stop in front of the door as the doorbell rang.

Kagome opened it and there stood Inuyasha. He wore a beach boy tanktop and jean shorts, making it obvious where his next destination was. His long silver hair was in a low ponytail and a smile was jogged up on his handsome face. "Coming?" He asked huskily as Kagome fought a blush and grabbed her camo green handbag.

"Coming." Kagome replied, as he offered her his arm, Kagome laughed as she took it. "Imagine what we'd look like going to a mideavil ball." The both of them burst out laughing as they climbed into the front of Inuyasha's red ferri 360 Spyder. "Probably a strange couple. Okay," Kagome continued at the look on Inuyasha's face ", stranger than strange."

"You got that right," Inuyasha said with a low chuckle as they drove to the peir. Beyond the peir was the path to the beach, a path you could spot at night. Following Inuyasha, Kagome shut the car door and grabbed the keys to it. "Oh thanks," Inuyasha said with a brillant smile ", I forgot about those." They didn't realize that his hand was still on hers.

When he did, he pulled away, and Kagome was bright red. _Did he hold my hand for a second?_ Kagome wandered as they walked the rest of the way to the beach. Instead, she fixed her gaze and mind on her surroundings. The sand beneath her was so white and fine that it was almost powder. The grass on the side of the paths, was dark green and lush. The sky was forget-me-not blue with the sun shing down on them.

Then she saw the beach. Waves of blue water lapping agaisnt the white shore again and again; comforting Kagome with an odd sense of peace. Then she saw her friends. Rin was wearing a pink bikini a large smile on her face. Kikyo wore a black one piece, Sango in a blue two piece; wheras the top piece made it to her stomach. Ayame wore a green two piece that was more like shorts on her bottom.

Koga wore a blue tanktop and shorts that matched his eyes and Shippo green. Miroku wore a dark purple tanktop and dark blue shorts. And Sesshomaru wore a simple attire similair to his brothers. Right next to Koga was a Grill and Miroku had apparently just flipped a hamburger. Shippo was preparing his surf board and Sesshomaru was just watching the scene lazily.

"WE'RE HERE!" Inuyasha announced, as Koga faked a groan. "Idoit." He snarled, bonking the ookami on the head rather curtly. Koga grinned despite the pain. Everyone looked at him and cheered.

"We can finally begin, Shippo, blast the music." Sango ordered with a grin. Shippo didn't have to be told twice, he turned to the stereo; with an evil smirk...put it on full blast to the song _Rockstar_ by Nickelback.

**I through with standing in line**

**for the clubs I never get in**

**Its like the bottom of a knife**

**and I'm never gonna win**

Kikyo grinned as she watched Shippo and Sesshomaru hit the waves. Sesshomaru conquered any sport he got into, and Shippo was just a natural at surfing. Koga kept flipping the burgers as Miroku was challenged by Sango in a race. Ayame was busy by Koga preparing soda's, and other drinks. Rin and Kikyo occupied themselves by tanning. Inuyasha, in a pair of red swim trunks, ran for the water with Kagome close behind.

_Wow, he has a nice defined six pack,_ Kagome mused unblushingly _,he's even hotter when he's halfnude...imagine him nude!_ Suddenly, right before she dove underwater, she blushed. She'd only known him for a month, and here she was dreaming of his nude form? If she kept thoughts like that...

"Gotcha!" Kagome heard Inuyasha say as she resurfaced. To be met by a huge splash of water and a luaghing Inuyaha. "Hehe. You should see the look on your face!" Inuyasha crowed as Kagome just looked stunned. With a evil grin, Kagome lifted her hand and ducked Inuyasha under the cold water. "AUGHHH!" Kagome released him. "Wench!" And with a mischevious smirk he ducked underwater.

"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome laughed ", you win." When Inuyasha didn't respond or surface, Kagome looked around, nervousness beginning to take her. What if something had happened to Inuyasha? Thats when she felt two strong hands snake around her ankles and pulled her under. She came face to face with a grinning underwater Inuyasha. "Idoit." Kagome mouthed to him.

When the surfaced at the same time, Inuyasha burst out laughing while Kagome glared at him playfully. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Inuyasha howled as Kagome moved some of the hair from her eyes. "It was beyond priceless!" Kagome glared pointedly at him, but Inuyasha ignored her. "Your face was all screwy and pinched! Laugh out loud!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha cocked his head and looked at her curiosly. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha fell backwards but was almost immeadiently in her face again, yelling his reply.

"YOU ducked ME under the water!" Inuyasha snapped at her, thier faces inches away. His gold eyes glazed over with playfull anger. "YOU provoked ME! So take THAT!" Inuyasha said with a large grin, making Kagome angry. Inwardly Inuyasha snickered, she looked so...cute when she was angry.

"Because YOU splashed ME with water, idoit!" Kagome snapped back at him as she looked into his honey eyes. She could feel both her anger and heart melting at the intense gaze of the hanyo across from her. To think that...that...oh my god, she was forgetting things...getting lost in his eyes...

"B-but you dunked me!" Inuyasha snapped her out of her reviere; making Kagome glare at him with venom. Inuyasha grinned, thinking he'd won this...oh boy was he wrong. With growing frustration, the young girl beside him got eye to eye.

"YOU splashed me in the first place!" Kagome snarled, Inuyasha fell back again. This girl could probably win any fight! Wow, she sure was trying to show him. Come on, Inuyasha, the voice in his head said smoothly ,ya gonna let a girl kick your ass? Ohhhhhh...how pathetic you've become...

"BECAUSE YOU DUNKED ME!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome, who almost instantly fell over. _Is.He.That.Stupid?_ she thought in exasperation. _Or maybe he just doesn't want to lose? Yeah. Yes, that must be it!_

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped mid sentence as she began to laugh. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "We're fighting like childeren!" Kagome laughed, Inuyasha grinned mischeviously and plucked her up from her waist. As Kagome screamed with laughter. Thier faces inches away...

**We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat**

**An we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**An the VIP with the movie stars**

**Any good gold diggers gonna wind up there**

"Hey! The grills ready!" Sango said, interrpting thier moment; Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other, blushing like mad. "Oooh?" Sango said, wiggling her eyebrows as Inuyasha and Kagome swam up to the shore together. "Looks like we'll have ANOTHER couple today!" Sango exclaimed as the blushing twosome sat side by side on the blanket.

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha snapped crankily as everyone else, execpt him and Kagome, laughed. "But," He said with a grin ", its not a bad idea." He added. Kagome blushed bright red as everyone, including Inuyasha, laughed again. She punched him playfully in the shoulder as Inuyasha tightened his grip around her shoulders.

Miroku gave a perverted grin, and quietly as he could, snuck his hand to Sango's bottom. But she didn't notice yet, and kept on teasing Inuyasha and Kagome untill..."Sango," Sesshomaru said ", I think you should pay attention to yourself." Sango lookd confused for a minute, then...

WHAP WHAP WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Both Miroku and Sango's face was red. Sango from being so angry and Miroku for daring to grope her. Sango raised her fist again but it was caught by Ayame, who, along with everbody else, looked ready to laugh the world away. "You're going to kill him." Ayame laughed as Sango fell onto her beach chair, panting with anger.

"Thats the point." Sango growled, making Miroku scoot a little bit away from Sango. Sango gave him a nasty grin. Ayame, Rin, Koga, and Shippo exchanged exasperated looks with each other as Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all gave each other a look. A silent minute passed by...well, as silent as it could get with music.

Then they all started to laugh, even with Miroku's nervous chuckling. After about five minutes, everyone started choosing some food from the grill and a soda. Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Ayame sat on the yellow blanket and began to talk; about all kinds of things.

"Hey, Kagome," Kikyo asked ", what was Hyoko like?" Kagome looked off at the sky for a second. "Kagome? Was the question too personal?"

"Nah," Kagome said, smiling. "Its just Hyoko, for me, was pure hell. There was these girls, Jennita and Yumi...they made my life pure hell. An...they used to be my best friends." Kagome paused for a seond as everyone absorbed this new info. " Yokaino...my other old best friend told me they were jealous...I dunno what they were jealous of," Kagome lied...in fact she perfectly knew what they'd been jealous about...but she didn't want to sound boastfull...she felt a little guilty about lying to her friends, but she had to do it.

With the boys, thier conversation wasn't much better. Perverts.

"--so I said, fine, want balls, lady," Miroku joked ", come here and have em!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga burst out laughing as Sesshomaru looked amused, shaking his head. "An them she walked up to me and said Where are they? and I said Right down here lady, Miroku pointed down below , right down here!"

"Fuckin pervert!" Koga laughed. "Funny fuckin pervert!" Miroku grinned and did a little bow to justify his pride at being one. "Idoit." Koga added, only then did Miroku mock being offened, making the guys laugh again.

"How did these perverts," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath ", get to be my friends." He took a quick look and listened to a bit of Koga's VERY perverted joke and sighed to himself. "I must've been mad." And with that he took a bite out of his hamburger, and listened as all of his crazy friends laughed as Koga finished his joke.

"I'm gonna ask Kagome out!" Inuyasha anonunced, the guys ooohed and Sesshomaru grinned, a mean joke forming in his head. Mean, but funny. "You know my way with the ladies!" Inuyasha added, wiggling his eyebrows. Koga, Shippo, and Miroku laughed good and hard. Perfect. Sesshomaru thought, an evil grin filtering its way onto his handsome face.

"Well, be carefull, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru with fake seriousity, with his eyes closed and arms folded over his lap. Everyone looked at him in confusion and Sesshomaru felt victorious. They hadn't seen through his act! This was going to be fun.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I do not wish to be an uncle yet." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha fell over as Koga, Miroku, and Shippo practically roared with laughter. "And I don't think father wishes to be a grandfather so soon, either. I know you wanna be a father an all, but you have to wait!" Inuyasha was spitting in rage and Sesshomaru chose the opportune moment to shove a peach in Inuyasha's mouth. "Eat."

**An driving fifthteen cars**

**The girls come easy an drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat**

**An we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

"Ummm...hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said slowly; almost as if he was nervous. That was completely unlike him. "Do you know Yokotai Kashisimi?" Kagome nodded. It was nearly 3:00; they'd nealy been at the beach the whole damn day! "Umm. Wanna go see his new movie with me? As uh...a date?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen. Her crush liked her? This was too good to be true! "Sure!" Kagome exclaimed happily, Inuyasha felt a grin make its way onto his face. "When? Friday?" If Inuyasha was to release her, she'd be jumping in joy! Inuyasha had never seen such an anxious girl to date him before. Never.

"Friday would be perfect!" Inuyasha said with a smile, tenderly kissing her forehead. Making Kagome shiver in joy. He'd both asked her out and kissed her forehead! Inuyasha felt victorious, thats when Kagome's leg acciedentally rubbed up agaisnt his errection. Inuyasha fought down a blush.

"I'll be right back," She whispered in his ear. Then his errection throbbed painfully again and Inuyasha nodded. "Kikyo and Sango want me to walk with them." Inuyasha nodded again and faked a smile. Hurry, Kagome. Damn, it hurts. "I'll be back soon." Inuyasha nodded again with a smile and let her walk off. Soon as she was out of sight, he put a hand to his family jewels in pain. OWWW!

* * *

Kalie was crying, her clothes ripped beyond repair and so was she. Her virginity had been taken by that...that monster! She sobbed as she staggered to the beach, it was the nearest place she could go. And Koga was supposed to be there today. With his friends, but right now Kalie didn't care, she had to tell Koga, her big brother had to know! 

"K-kalie?" She heard a voice stammer to her left. The ookami youkai turned to face her broter and one of his friends. Miroku, I think... Kalie thought. "Kalie! Whats wrong? Kalie!" She felt her brother hold her against his knee. "Naraku's scent...and the scent of blood?" She heard her brother murmur, she looked up at him and saw that he looked angry. "This is my fault! I should've picked you up earilier! I should've looked for you!"

* * *

Ayumi Asikoto stumbled over to the unsuspecting Inuyasha Inutaisho. She, along with her friends Chikeeta and Eri, were throughtly drunk. Hojo had brought some beer to their party and now they couldn't tell friend from foe. "I call-hiccup-Inuuuu...yaaaaaaaasha." Ayumi hiccuped, her brown eyes nearly rolled back in her head. 

"I want.." Chickeeta hiccuped "...Mirooooki..." Chickeeta smiled, as shook her magnificant golden head "..I meant," She hiccuped again ", Miiiiroooooku." And she went into a giggling, hiccuping fit. Making Eri pull groggily away from thier little hug. "Oopies, soooooorry Eru-cha---I mean Eri-can...Eri-chan..."

"Fine with moi!" Eri giggled, she was the only one NOT drunk, and she knew which boy she wanted. The hottest guy in school that hung around that new girl and her rebellious friends. "I want to make this kiss," Eri smirked ", the finest one that he'll ever remember. I want to kiss Sesshomaru Inutaisho"

* * *

Kagome had never felt so angry at all the guys execpt Shippo. They'd played them! Miroku had been kissing that---girl---when it was sooo obvious Sango liked him! Had that been revenge for slapping him? And Koga, he had a girlfriend but yet he'd held another girl so tenderly! Sesshomaru had been kissing Eri! But the reason Kagome cared was Kikyo, Kikyo had turned around and made for her car without another word! And Inuyasha...Kagome didn't even wanna think about that.

She marched up to him, and slapped him hard across the face. "You," SLAP ", fucking," SLAP ", playboy," SLAP ", you," SLAP ", don't," SLAP ", play," SLAP ", a girl," SLAP ", like," SLAP ", that! OUR DATE IS CANCELLED!" Kagome screamed at him, her hatered building up inside of her to the extreme.

Inuyasha was speechless; and blue and purple. One; she thought he kissed Ayumi! The bitch had kissed him! Two; she'd slapped him several times! Three; she wouldn't listen to him! What was her problem? "FINE," Inuyasha snarled, his anger getting the better of him. "WHY DO I CARE?"

"Well then, good-bye!" Kagome snarled at him, marching tothe parking lot before remembering that she didn't drive herself here today. So what!? She'd walk home! "That stupid cheating jerk!" Kagome muttered feverently, when she felt her eyes start to prickle. Oh no, she wasn't going to cry! No she wasn't!

"Kagome, want a lift home?" She heard Sango ask. Kagome nodded mutely and climbed in beside her."Those jerks!" Sango snarled, bringing up the subject of the boys. "They acted like they didn't give a shit about our feelings!" Sango said, seething. "Especially Inuyasha! Those stupid, arrogant, idoits!"

"Cheating idoits." Kagome said sadly. "Inuyasha had just asked me out." She heard Sango gasp and turned to her friend, Sango was glaring at the beach with an evil smile. "Are you thinking of crashing thier party or driving across the beach." Sango shrugged and replied.

"Umm, actaully, both, Kagome." Sango laughed. Her little mercedes pulled to a stop infront of the Higarashi Shrine. "See you on Monday." Then she added with an evil laugh. "The beginning of World War One." Kagom laughed as Sango drove off; and after her friend was out of sight, began the short journey to her room.

But in there, she felt open. She turned to the hidden door and opened it, crawling through the tunnel; she went into th Hikaku. The rooms perimeter was easily 30 feet and the hight was only about six feet. Kagome went over to the western window and opened it. A cool breeze caressed her face as a few lone tears escaped her eyes.

Deep in melchanoey, she turned to the northern corner and the mattress. She laid on it and thought. _Maybe I was too brash. Its unlike Inuyasha to go kiss another girl...wait! AM I DEFENDING THAT TWO TIMER! I'd better not be!_ Once again filled with resentment and anger, Kagome sat up and grabbed her diary and favorite fountain pen.

**TEN REASONS TO HATE, AVOID, AND IGNORE INUYASHA INUTAISHO**

**Because he's...**

**1 a bulbous brat!**

**2. a jerk.**

**3. never listens to the teacher**

**4. always flirts with the sluts**

**5. is a two timing JERK**

**6. hangs around with a pervert, idiot, pick-pocket, and a silent guy.**

**7. is the most impulsive boy at school, even if he's rich**

**8. is always doing ridiculous anatics**

**9. never ever makes it on time to class.**

**BUT THE BIGGEST REASON TO AVOID, HATE, AND IGNORE HIM IS...**

**10. I think I've fallen in love with him.**

-  
_A/N: Hehehe! Finally got this chapter done! Yes, actaully I did drool when I imagined Sesshomaru in nothing but a pair of swimtrunks; which scared me; I'm not the crazed fangirl type! Gods I'm scaing myself!!!_

Chapter Five: So it Begins.

With everyone angry at each other, Rin and Shippo know that bringing thier friends back together will be no easy feat. And Ayame has a chance to go to America for the remainder of the year just as Sango can easily go to the Tennis Finals in Great Britan; can Rin and Shippo bring thier friends back together before its too late? And as for Inuyasha and Kagome, will they ever be the same again? Find out in Chapter Five: So it Begins!


	5. The Forgiving Maidens:: Sango & Ayame

_A/N: Now this is where it starts to go loco! LOL! I'll go loco over coco:: I'll bicker over snickers::you know I ain't a jokin gimee all your almond roca! Hahahaha XD Sorry for my little break! XD! Got Naruto volume 13, Meg let me borrow it! XD! This is a bit short, sorry!_  
**

* * *

**

She didn't wanna get up today; Kagome felt no desire to surface from the world under her blankets. It was calm and quiet, and best of all, Sunday. She didn't want to resurface from her dreams and face the heart break of creul reality. Oh great, at the mention of heart break Kagome immeadiently took into last nights accounts.

Koga cheated on Ayame and held another girl, Miroku was seen with that Chickeeta girl, Sesshomaru was kissing Eri and Ayumi was kissing...no. Kagome didn't wanna think about that right now, she turned on her back and stared at the celing; feeling drowsy. She'd come here in August, at the beginning of the school year, she'd gotten the best group of friends a girl could ask for---and the perfect dream crush...Two timing, bulbous brat, jerk, never listening to the teacher, always flirts with the sluts, is a fucking playboy, hangs around with a pervert, idiot, pick-pocket, and a silent guy, is the most impulsive boy at school, even if he's rich, is always doing ridiculous anatics, never ever makes it on time to class. IDOLOSTCAL IDIOT JERK!

Grimly, she reached for her alarm and pounded it; hoping her selected CD would come on. She was pretty sure she'd put in Avril Lavinge last night...Hearing the faint music of My Happy Ending Kagome felt pleased, sinking further into her imagenary world of sleep; she dimly remembered today was Sunday. Any other day they'd be at Church, but ever since Mr. Higarashi had passed away, Mrs. Higarashi preferred to do her praying at home. That's when Kagome recognized the lyrics of Nobody's Home, by Avril.

**I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt that way**

**She felt it every day**

**I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make**

**The same mistakes again**

Kagome began to hoarsely sing along, knowing she was describing herself. "**Whats wrong, whats wrong now? Too many, too many problems, dunno where she belongs**," Kagome's face was soon shrouded in darkness as she looked out her window to the clear blue sky ", **where she belongs**." Kagome stood up sadly as the song began to cresendo. "**She wants to go home, but nobody's home, thats where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside**." Kagome wiped a tear away as she remembered Inuyasha's proposal. "I won't be fooled again." She hissed venomuosly.

* * *

Sango was giddy; well, giddier than giddy! Mr. Hounga had just told her she was liable to go the Tennis Finals in Great Britan! To represent Japan! Well, it'd take the rest of her high school year and she'd go strait to Tennis College after the Finals! And to think she had this once in a life time oppurtunity!

Mr. Hounga had said for her to tell him her answer by friday; which gave her a whole week to think things over. Why did she need to think things over? Most girls in her place would've accepted without further ado; but Sango was not _most girls_. The tennis champion of Tokyo was sure there was more to Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru's stories than met the eye. But everytime she even thought about approaching him to ask a question, her pride got the better of her. She didn't notice two others had joined her untill she heard thier squabbling:

"---Rin, I say we do it!"

"Shippo, thats ridiculous! Besides, you showed me before and it looked long and hard; not to mention a little big." The fashoin freak, Rin said.

Sango's eyes widened, were they talking about what she thought they were? Burying her face in text book, she continued to listen to thier _interesting_ conversation.

"But its not that hard!" _My dick isn't that hard!_

"Would it hurt?" _So when we do it, will it hurt?_

"Of course! Its one of the fun parts!" _I can't wait till tonight!_

"I'm not sure, what if I can't?" _What if I can't have childeren?_

"Thats okay."_ I don't care._

"Really? Then can we work on it tonight?" _Tonight?_

"Fine with me, that's cool." _Your body is pretty no matter what._

Sango peeked over her shoulder; her face flaming red and heart beating crazy in her chest. Rin; who was wearing a black tanktop and pink jeans; and Shippo; who was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt; were over a game magazine; pointing at the new game cheats. Sango turned away, red as a rose, and she'd been thinking about something as perverted as THAT!? Ugh, Miroku was rubbing off on her. _'Miroku...'_ Sango thought sadly, looking away into space. 'Maybe I should've gave him a second chance?'

"Heya! Sango, Rin, Shippo; over here!" Ayame yelled from the lunch table. She wore a white shirt and a white skirt that reached to her knees. Kikyo sat next to her; wearing a blue knee length skirt, a green blouse, and a gold locket. Rin and Shippo stopped thier argueing and waved. Sango walked over to them and sat meekly down by Kikyo. Who looked at her with a confused look, and Sango gave her look that clearly said: I tell you when I die.

"Well, we gotta go to Geography." Rin said, nudging Shippo uncerimoniously. Shippo let out a squeak and grabbed his ribs with a grunt.

"Ye-yea." Shippo wheezed in agreement, clutching his rather sore ribs. "Yes, we'll be on our way." And with that the two of them juantily skipped away; leaving Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame confused.

* * *

"Now now, class!" Mrs. Hounga said desprately as she flicked her bright red ponytail over her shoulder. Find no sucess at yelling at her class, Mrs. Hounga did the easiest thing possible. She walked into the student body, right next to Yura Hair, and got down in her pupils face. "PAY-ATTENTION." She hissed.

The room was so silent you could hear a mouse talk. "Now," Mrs. Hounga said, regaining her compusure and walking up to her desk ", we, as Kiba Tsu High, will be hosting T.T.I. As, my students, Teen Tokyo Idol." There was several squeals and cheers, Mrs. Hounga waited for the noise to subside. When it finally did, she picked up the papers on her desk and began to walk around the room, passing them out."There'll be three round offs. Round one is band, two is other , and three is solo, again. The third riegn is the face off." She handed out the last paper to Shoroto and skipped back to her seat.

"Teen Tokyo Idol?" Ayame hissed. "Man I'm envious! I'll be in America by then." There was a collective gasp around the circle of the five of them.

"You're going to America?" Rin hissed in surprise, leaning over to Sango's desk to get in on the coversation.

"Yup." Ayame grinned, doodling on her notebook as she let her mind wander.

"I'm going to the United Kingdom as of Friday," Sango informed them proudly. "That is," She added with a sheepish grin ", when I tell Mr. Hounga I'm going."

"Awwww," Rin groaned ", dammit! Ayame, you're the best drum player in the class." Rin turned to Sango "And Sango! No one can play the keyboard as well as you can! You can't leave." Rin faked a pout that looked incredibly real; Kikyo and Kagome stuffed thier fists into thier mouths to contain thier laughter. "Whats so funny?"

Sango stopped laughing after a few seconds. She remembered her thoughts as of this morning. And she felt...guilty, like she had two years ago. No, anything but that memory. She focused her mind on other things, such as Miroku. "Hey guys," she interjected, as Kikyo turned to her. "You're not going to believe what I'm about to say...but," Her eyes flashed slightly ", I think we should give the guys another chance."

"WHAT?" Ayame and Kagome yelled in unison; Mrs. Hounga gave them a look and the duo dropped thier voices.

"What? Are you mad?" Ayame hissed ", Koga was holding another girl! And Inuyasha was cheating! As for Sesshomaru, he's open, don't look so sad, Kikyo," Kikyo blushed and muttered something that sounded like: 'I don't like him...', Ayame turned to Sango ", and as for Miroku, he's open too. Sad but true." Ayame looked over to the boys discussing something in a corner, and her sad eyes lingered on Koga, just as he looked back up at her.

So much hurt in both of thier eyes, feeling this time was as good as any, Koga excused himself from his table and walked over to Ayame. "Ummm...Ayame, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?" Ayame answered cooly.

"Just five minutes, please!" Koga seemed desprate, so Ayame gave in with a slight nod, and despite her friends amazed looks, followed him out to the hall. Then he turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. Sadness, hurt, fear, and doubt resided in those grassy orbs, making the colbat blue eyed ookami feel all the worse. "Ayame, Kalie's my sister, and now I've personal reasons to hate Naraku."

"What, how, why?" Ayame asked, her mind racing with questions. Koga smiled slighty at his ex-girlfriends renewed interest.

"He raped my little sister Kalie. She came to me yesterday and told me the whole story." Koga said bitterly. "If I'd been there on time, and looked for her, I could've saved her. So now've I've decided to kill Naraku soon as possible. He won't escape this time."

"He raped...I didn't know you had a sister." Ayame said suspiciously, looking at the ookami rather suspiciously. (LOL, used it twice...blah--sorry XD)

"Yeah, I was embarrassed by her," Koga said angirly ", so I didn't tell you. It was all my fault Naraku got to her."

"Its okay." Ayame said softly. "I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Koga asked suddenly, looking at Ayame. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't have enough trust in you to ask what was going on, sorry."

"Well, lets have trust this time around"

* * *

Shippo ran over to Miroku. He'd never been the same since last Saturday. He'd been ignored by Sango and now never talked to anyone. It was odd for Miroku to be so quiet; normal for Sesshomaru, but not Miroku. Ever since Koga'd miraculiously got back up with Ayame by telling her what'd happened with Kalie.

"Miroku...you okay?" Shippo asked. Miroku gave him a look that plainly read; do-I-look-okay-to-you? "Errrrrr, nevermind," Shippo continued, shaking his head ", stupid question." Miroku attempted a weak laugh as Shippo shook his head. "Miroku, whats with you and Sango. From best friends to worst enemies."

"She doesn't wanna talk to me," He said bitterly ", she doesn't wanna talk to a Chikan-aiyoku-chijin-ikeike." He said the nickname bitterly as Shippo gasped; Sango'd called Miroku an perverted-lustfull-idoital-bitch? Wow. Never mess with a pissed off Sango. "Yeah, the chikan-aiyoku-chijin-ikeike, fits me." Miroku laughed bitterly.

"You should just tell her how you feel." Shippo said uncertainly. He certainly wasn't the romantic type; that was Miroku and Koga's area of experties. Not Sesshomaru, Shippo, or Inuyasha's. They were better at other things. "That always works in the movies, right?"

"This is life, not the movies." Miroku sighed, turning away from Shippo and looking up at the clock. "And besides, Sango can't stand that perverted-lustfull-idoital-bitch." Miroku said as he and Shippo headed for Physical Education.

"But Miroku, she likes you!" Shippo insisted as he followed his friend to thier place on the bleachers. "If she's mad at you for being with Chickeeta, then she likes you!" Shippo continued on angirly "Even Inuyasha isn't as bad as you are! Miroku! Are you even listening?" Shippo snapped, but stopped when he saw Miroku's eyes following Sango's form. His hand twitched subconsiusly. "Hentai." Shippo said, rolling his little green oculars.

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Hounga!" Sango yelled, running up to her P.E. teacher happily. She'd decided what she was going to do, and yes, she was going to the United Kingdom! She wasn't going to hang around in Japan when she knew she'd always think of that chikan-aiyoku-chijin-ikeike.

"Ahhh, Sango Taijiya," Mr Hounga said, after glancing at his clip board with a smile. "So," He asked curiously with another grin ", did you consider your choice on the matter of the Tennis Champoinship?" He asked, and Sango grinned her reply. "I take that as a yes?"

"Well, ye--" Sango began, but was interrupted by a certain perverted student.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, Sango turned from Mr. Hounga. "Mr. Hounga, can I talk to her for a sceond? Sango?" Sango rolled her eyes and nodded to Mr. Hounga, signafying she'd be back. She walked over towards Miroku.

"What?" Sango hissed, though the feeling of wanting to forgive him almost instantly rose up in her gut, she pushed it aside and continued her glaring match.

"Sango," Miroku stuttered, turning bright red; Sango was immeadiently interested. If pervert boy was blushing, who knew what he wanted to say? "I...uh...umm..I...I want t-t-to comment on...ummmm..." Miroku kept stuttering, Sango stayed still, she'd probably never see anything like this again. "...how...uh...Sango," Miroku said, gulping and instantly making his decision ", willyougooutwithmeandbemygirlffriend?"

"Eh?"

Miroku took a really deep breath and began to talk slowly. "Will-you-go-out-with-me-and-be-my-girl-friend?" Sango's eyes went round as saucers and Miroku felt himself go three sades darker as she just looked at him, mouth agape. "Never mind, I see you're not interested." Then, Miroku began to walk out of the gym.

"Well, Ms. Taijiya," Mr Hounga said from beind her. "What were you going to say?" Sango turned around with a small smile. Miroku paused in the doorway.

"Well, Mr. Hounga...I will..." Sango began; both Mr. Hounga and Miroku looked hopefull. "...not be going." Mr. Hounga looked a little crushed and Miroku looked very surprised.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Hounga asked, running up to Sango ", this is a once-in-a-life-time-oppurtunity." Sango merely nodded. "Are you sure, I mean, Ms. Taijiya, you're the best tennis player in the whole city of Tokyo! Are you that eager to stay here? There's nothing new here and---"

"I know very well, Mr. Hounga." Sango smiled. "I also know that I've a good reason to stay here." And with that, she marched off to Miroku, a large grin on her face.

"Sango, you didn't have to," Miroku said, once out in the hall. Sango just smiled widely, and Miroku felt his soul open up. "Really." He added with feeling.

"Its fine with me!" Sang chirped, stretching. "Oh yeah," She said with a sheepish grin ", my answer is yes!"

"Yes for what?" Miroku asked, Sango sweatdropped, then he remembered. "OH YEAH! Great!" Miroku exclaimed, sudddenly remembering with a guilty grin. "Sorry, Sango-kun." He said as his hand strayed from its usual place to its ever-more-frequent place at her behind. BOINK! "Hey!"

"Just becuase you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that I'll let you do that!" Sango snapped. Then she grew melachonic remmbering the reason they'd been fighting in the first place. "Ummm...hey, Miroku..." She said sadly "...what about that...Chickika---whatever her name was--- girl?"

Miroku felt guilty instantly. "What about her?" He asked softly. "What about her? The only thing I know is that she won't be bothering me anymore." And he let the matter rest at that, softly taking Sango's hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeaze. Sango smiled back at her boyfriend Who ever knew that a Beach Party gone wrong could bring these results?

* * *

A/N:_ Shorter...meh, been busy. BUT I'M BACK! Ahem, sorry. XD XP XS Ah, I know Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Sango made up rather quickly: but I was running out of time!_

Chapter Six Preview: And It Goes On:

_Yes, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga are friends again. But what about Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru? Can little Rin and Shipp really bring back the fueding Kagome and Inuyasha? Or the shy Kikyo and stoic Sesshomaru? With the T.T.I. contest beginning can they bring back everyone togeher? And the so-called-haunted band room on the second floor, what does that have to do with anything? Or will thier plans go up in SMOKE?_

Curious? You'll have 2 wait!!! Muahaha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MIROKU'S TEN RESOLUTIONS TO DO W/ SANGO!!!_

_10. Make her my girlfriends._

_9. Grope her._

_8. Take her on ONE sucessfull date_

_7. Woo her_

_6. Grope her again_

_5. Hehehe. Sleep with her._

_4. Go on another sucessfull date_

_3. grope her_

_2.Ask her to bear my childeren_

_1.Ask her to marry me and live with me_

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist!!! XD 


	6. And it Goes On

A/N: o.o Here it is, the Inu Kag fight ye've all been a-waitin for!!! Buuudup buudup! Sorry for taking so long to update! I took a break and then forgot to write! So, if this chapter seems a little hurried, sorry! And a great thankx to:

Lemons246

Alyssa

Inuyasha-Lover513

Jane-ant-that-plain

banxbadxkarma

the freak locked in ur closet

InuyashaForever14

Inuyasha'sChic

MyInuyashaObsession

Rambacca

young kagome

Ahem, lets get a move-on! .

* * *

Sesshomaru snuck into his brothers room with an evil grin. Time to show Inuyasha the right time to get up! Feh, that was saying something since Inuyasha usaully got up at like 7:20. That gave the idoit about five minutes to get ready for school before Sesshomaru drove the twenty-thirty minute drive to school.

It had only been late last year when the school board had done the stupidist thing ever and combine the tenth and eleventh grades. Stupid, huh? Well, both grades had had very few students; so maybe it did make a little bit of sense. A LITTLE bit. Well, at least he could keep an eye on his little brother.

The elder yokai held a bucket of iced water over his otouto's head, and with a final evil look; deliberately dumped it on Inuyasha's head. Who knew Inuyasha could squeal like a little girl? Sesshomaru stepped back as his otouto leapt up, swearing the whole time.

"Wha!? Nani?" Inuyasha snarled, shaking his head frantically and looking around. When he spotted Sesshomaru, he laughed manically. Sesshomaru backed away, a little unnerved by his brothers crazed behavoir. "I knew it was you-ahahahahahaha-thats it, fluff boy!" Inuyasha smirked as his eyes began to grow red.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed, jumping in the air and drawing back his fist; but only very slightly cusioning the blow. Inuyasha dodged the attack and charged again. This had become a routine, Sesshomaru would wake up hs brother; who'd lash out in anger. Then Sesshomaru would attack back, this would go on untill...

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" A female voice roared, knocking the brothers off thier feet. Sesshomaru's step mother(and Inuyasha's mother) marched into the room with an evil aura radiationg around her. Both of the boys stepped back nervously as she marched right up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Can't you two get along for FIVE MINUTES!"

"No." They answered together sourly. Actually, yes, they could; but both being in a foul mood; niether wanted to admit it.

"Now, now," Touga(Inupapa) said, marching up to his frustrated sons and pissed off wife. When he spied his sons and wife exchanging glares, Touga laughed at his families expense; to find that both of his sons was yelling and cursing each other,then find his wife yelling and cursing at them. Then the boys would turn to thier mother and start yelling and cursing at her. Then she'd yell and curse at them for cursing and yelling at her! It was a no-win situation, really. "I'm going out back, now. Okay?" He muttered nervously. When he caught his sons pleading looks, he laughed again; the development of his discovery that even Sesshomaru was terrified of Izayoi; he'd done one thing.

Laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

Laughed until he couldn't breathe.

Kept luaghing even when he kneeled over.

And couldn't breathe.

It had taken him a full THREE HOURS to stop laughing.

And Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were always telling him to shut up about it.

But he couldn't help himself.

His sons were funnny that way. They didn't know when to shut up.

It was very funny. To see the both of them try and stand strong agaisnt her.

And to see them fall.

Touga cleverly left the room, praying that Izayoi would take it easy on them. He stood outside the door, cringed, flinched, and contracted when he heard the yelps, bangs, and booms coming from Inuyasha's bedroom. A few minutes later, Izayoi walked out in a huff, dusting off her hands and muttering.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Stupid boys."

* * *

"Stupid pervert!"

"Idoit girl!"

"Ridiclous warthog!"

"Girafee bitch!"

"Stupid puppy!"

"Witch!"

"Mutt!"

"How long have they been going at each other?" Ayame asked, looking bored to death as he auburn hair flipped lazily to the side and she stretched. Today, she wore a black tanktop and shorts. Well, actually, everything she wore was black, right now that is.

Koga shrugged boredly as yawned, closing his sapphire blue eyes as he did so. He wore a simple brown tee shirt and black jeans; lazily, he tossed his arm around his girlfriend and ensnared her lopely. Ayame giggled uncharectiscally as Koga kissed her cheek.

Miroku and Sango rolled thier eyes, bored. Ever since Ayame and Koga had started go out again; they'd been sappier than molasses. They reckoned that Ayame would show up at school any day now; pregnant. It was quite...sickening. When ever they weren't prepared and the couple got all sappy, everybody would race to the nearest trash bin.

Some sappiness was okay; but the lengths Koga and Ayame went was simply ridiculous.

Speaking of Koga, the gang had to restrian him from tearing out Naraku's throat just three hours before. Inuyasha had been flustered, for he had no clue on why all of a sudden Koga had an overwhelming sense of hate for Naraku. So they'd told both him and Kagome(seperately of course, if they even saw each other they lept at each others thoats...) about Kalie.

Inuyasha had been pissed; Kagome had been horified and pissed.

But this fight did not look like it was going to end well.

"YOU CHEATING BLOODY ASS TWO-TIMING BIG HEADED SNOT NOSED PERVERTED-" Miroku looked up at Kagome, momentarily thinking she was yelling at him "- JACKASS!"

"ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO KISS HER, STUPID GIRL!" Inuyasha bellowed, equally loud(everybody was oblivious to Koga and Ayame's smooch fest) "BESIDES, I DIDN'T KISS HER!"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THEN!?" Kagome snarled, glaring at Inuyasha. She added with a bitter laugh. "It didn't look like you were resisting much..." She paused and Inuyasha held his breath "...WHY SHOULD I BELEIVE YOU!?" Kagoem roared, spit flying everywhere, mahogonany orbs sparkled with anger and ebony hair flying everywhere.

"I WASN'T KISSING HER!" Inuyasha roared, amber eyes flashing in unimaginable frustration. Damn it! Damn that Ayumi girl!He felt slightly crushed from Kagome's lack of belief in him. O to the gods the day they make up again. "SHE WAS KISSING ME!" Yes, he couldn't wait untill they became friends again.

Because it seemed impossible(or improbableSP?) right about now.

But she was cute when she was mad.

* * *

"Okay," Ms. Hounga announced. "Prepare your bands." The blond teacheer added as something of an after thought, "because only ten different bands or solo's will get into this! Prepare yourselves!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and glared at Koga. The ookami only slightly flinched. "Soon as this is done," Sesshomaru growled, as Inuyasha and Miroku set up the stage for thier preformance ", I'm going to rip out your throat for signing us up to this!"

"Now, now," Koga snapped as they were called on stage. "You're just cranky cause you can't even get near Kikyo Midoriko! Iiiiiiis that it?" Koga added, pushing his luck. A few secons later, Sesshomaru and Shippo walked onto the stage; followed by Inuyasha, Miroku(who was supporting Koga) and Koga. The stupid wolf had been punched a little too hard in the gullet. Well, thats what he got for playing with fire.

"Okay, this group is A1. They are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho, Koga Ookami, Shippo Kitsune, and Miroku Houshi." Ms. Hounga said with a faint smile. "And they are going to preform Brother my Brother', originaly by Union of Blessed Souls."

"Lets get it started," Inuyasha hissed. The others nodded. They passed without trail; Ayumi, Eri, Yuta, Chickeeta, and Yura had thier group they called The Chicks. They sang Scandelous, and BARELY passed. There was other groups that didn't pass, then it came to Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kikyo. They exchanged looks as they climbed onto the stage.

"Ready?" Kikyo hissed to the others, who nodded mutely back. And to soothe her own unsettled fears, she glanced at Kagome. The two of them would be switching places, right now Kikyo played the act of soloist, the next act Kagome would, then Kikyo, and then Kagome the last time. Kikyo spoke clearing into the mircophone. "This is the song Fly on the Wings of Love by DJ Cookie. "

Rin began to tune up the keyboard as Sango began to get the beat of the song for the drums. Kagome and Ayame exchanged glances and prepared to play with the crazy thrill of thier gituars. The lights dimmed, and the crowd queited. A single light shone over to Kikyo; who shivered slightly. And, admist the light, began to sing:

_"In the summer night_

_When the moon shines bright_

_Feelin love forever_

_And the heat is on_

_When the daylights gone_

_Still happy together."_

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat, as Kikyo's eyes averted his once again. Whenever his eyes met hers, she'd quickly look away and for the oddest reason, she looked like she was going to cry. Why? Sesshomaru felt the oddest sensation in his chest, a strange tightness that reached to his throat.

Kikyo was not one very prone to emotion, come on, she'd almost been violated! But thanks to the support from her friends, she'd recovered. Untill that tradgety that cost her her sister just a half a year ago. Sesshomaru shook his head firmly, he would not dwell on that; no one even wanted to remember it. Who could blame them?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud appluase, he joined slowly, as his thoughts drifted back to Kikyo's face. So sad, like she was upset because of him...but what could he have done that'd make her sooo upset? He'd done nothing to her! Had he?

He'd known he liked her for ages now; but he'd always thought she still held affecton for his brother. But maybe he was wrong...maybe she was upset that that...whore... had kissed him.

Hmph.

Whatever. Not like he cared.

Lie.

He did care.

Because rather than his brother, Kikyo was his best friend.

Sesshomaru planned to find out why she was avoiding him.

* * *

**Teen Tokyo Idol Contestants**:

1. Lust of Blood

2. The Chicks.

3. Crazy Gal

4. Poisenous

5. Jueru no Seimei

6. Ladies Man

7. Neverever

8.Lovemecauseyou'llforgetmesometimeinthenearfuture (Luv me cuz u'll 4get me somtime in the near future)

9. Tenma no Yami

10. Love

Sango Taijiya stood with the bawling, crying, cheering, screaming, and ballistic people that'd tried for Teen Tokyo Idol. Scanning the list for thier band name. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut she went onto number five, where she saw, they had qualified! Refreaining from screaming in joy, Sango managed to snake through the crowd and found Rin waiting with Ayame outside the large crowd.

"Did we make it?" Ayame asked immeadiently, glaring at Sango.

"Yea, did me make it!" Rin said, jumping in joy and squealing in excitement.

"Well..." Sango said, pretending to think hard, and stalling for time. "...maaa-aaaaybe..." Rin and Ayame looked liable to strangle her right about now, so Sango, feeling amused, continued to taunt her friends "...juuuuuu-uuuust maaaa-aaaaybe..." Sango drawled, taking her sweet time to tell them when Ayame blew up.

"OK, GIRL! TELL US OR I'M GONNA LOOK FOR MYSELF!" Ayame snapped, making Sango laugh.

"Really?" She laughed, as Ayame calmed down and pushed a strand of aurburn hair out of her eyes.

"No," Ayame huffed ", so tell us allready, did we make it?"

"Hai." There was two loud squeals, Sango instintly reached for and covered her ears. "Stop it!" She groaned, Ayame and Rin looked sheepish. "Now lets head back, we need to inform the others." Rin and Ayame nodded, soon, the three of them began to walk down the corridor.

As Ayame and Rin continued their idle chatter, Sango noticed with growing apprehension that they were nearing the old band room. The place where so many lives had been shattered in a single day; with a single gun, and a single loss to her family...

Suddenly, she was drenched in cold sweat, she couldn't hear Ayame and Rin anymore, where were they? What was going on? She couldn't breathe, she was drowning in a sea of cold, no, icey water and she couldn't swim! What was happening to her? What was going on!?

Then, she saw her.

A small girl in a little pink dress and purple sash; she wore a blue fleece jacket and had her blakc hair held up in pigtails with little pink ribbons. Her wide bluish eyes were filled with hate, and Sango started to fall to her knees, or was it the floor? She didn't know anymore. Had it been only last year? No, the girl didn't look old enough, but she knew...

"Sango!" That was Rin's voice, ne? What was wrong? The girl had dissapeared! Sango shook head as air finally soared into her lungs and shakily got to her feet. When had she fallen again? But it didn't make any sense, Sango noted, she was never scared. Then it hit her, that girl she had seen...was dead. She didn't believe in ghosts, she must've seen a halicuation!

"I'm f..fine." Sango muttered, holding a hand to her forehead. "Headache." She grinned lopsidely, trying to convince the two girls across from her that she was fine. "Now lets go!" As the three girls juantily skipped down the hall; a young girl, no older than ten, watched them. She wore a pink dress with a purple sash, and draped around her shoulders was a blue jacket. Her quaint little pigtails were held in place by pink ribbons, and her blue eyes were full of mischief.

"I'll get you..." She hissed as she faded to nothingness.

* * *

Smoke.

Hm. Was that all he ever did now days? Naraku chuckled, remebering the lay he'd gotten with that ookami female. And it had been the most amusing thing when the other ookami...Koga, had errupted with rage. More smoke, a pile of ash on the floor and a sickening fume. Naraku snorted and looked at the so called 'Haunted Bandroom' that he was standing across from.

He heard the door slowing opening, he looked at it lazily as his sister Kanna left the roomv with a box in her hands. More cigarettes, perfect; o, and god behold, matches! Naraku nodded and took the box from Kanna, lit a match, and relit his cigarette; starig at the band room and thinking.

That'd be the prefect place to take her. She'd be submissive and easily kill, well, in this case, an easy lay. But what would be the best time for somthing like that? He gazed at the binder he'd stolen from the office with renewed interest.Flipping through it lazily, he found the dates of all the dances.

Reading the list in a somewhat bored matter, Naraku almost skimmed over the next dance date. In about three months. The hanyo felt like whining, he'd have to wait that long! Not fair, she'd been at his school for about for months now and he hadn't gotten even close to her since she moved here!

Talk about not fair.

Oh well, in the meantime, he'd go after Midoriko again, Higarashi could wait. Heh, nothing better than getting laid by two implacations of the same soul.

* * *

Sunlight streamed over the park on the rather lazy saturday. People were stretched on the grass and in the shade taking small naps. Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Rin all sat by the large fountain of Jeanne De Arc (Joan of Arc) riding on her horse with her sword held high. Right now, they were reviewing history questions.

"Oookay, Sango," Rin began as she began to fall asleep ", who was Charlemange?" She asked, as she doodled in her notebook and glanced at her history book; that plainly read to her, ennui. (on/wee)

"Why ya askin me?" Sango complained, looking up at Rin with a tired and frustrated look. She wasn't that great in history, the real history whiz's were Kikyo and Kagome, not her. "Ya want me to tell you the answers!" She accused.

"Yup."

Before Sango could react, Kagome cut in. "Okay you two! Stop it!" Sango and Rin looked at thier friend sheepishly and nodded. "Here, the answer is; he was some random king of france."

"Kagome!" Kikyo said, rolling her eyes.

"I never was a french-crazed-historian! I'm a the-rest-of-the-world-crazed-historian!" Kagome giggled, then she added, "Nothing bad on France," She sighed ", its just not my best area of experties!" She giggled again and rolled onto her back, looking at the sky through the breaks in the branches. "Besides, whats our next song?"

"How about Beat of my Heart by Hilary Duff?" Sango asked, then, as if to make something clear, she added. "I don't like Hilary; although I like the song!" Rin looked at Sango as if offended, and sat up.

"Excuse me! I happen to LOVE Hilary Duff!" She whined, throwing some grass at her friend.

"She looked better blonde." Kikyo stated as she and Kagome worked on focusing on thier homework.

"Yea." Rin agreed, as she returned to her French homework with little(or no) enthusiasm.

**A short while later...**

The girls lay stretched across the grass chatting idly about different things and different people. Rn had took up to talking about Avril Lavinge's latest song (Girlfriend) and was lazily appling more lip gloss. Ayame had taken it to herself to discuss the rate of Nickelback's (Rockstar) songs and how well they reflected on aspects of life. (?WTFH?) Kikyo was telling them of Cascada's song (Everytime We Touch) and how it had been protrayed through some other T.T.I. contesant. Kagome was saying her two cents worth, chatting about Evanescene's song (Lies). The homework lay abandoned.

That was about when Ayame ran up to them, positivly glowing. Rin and Kagome waved in greeting; Kikyo merely looked suspiscously at her and Sango hadn't noticed. Ayame was wearing a black tee shirt with a pair of black shorts, white socks that reached her knees and back boot that went right below her knees.

"Hi! You guys won't believe it!" Ayame exclaimed, giggling yet again.Sango frowned as she looked up, the Ayame she knew never giggled. Well, the ookami had changed in the past two weeks since she and Koga had been going out again; doing that uncharecteric giggling, staying out late, and acting strange in the mornings.

"What?" Kagome asked excitedly, as Sango and Kikyo figured out the truth; thier eyes widened. No, Ayame wouldn't...that wasn't like Ayame at all! Sango and Kikyo exchanged glances witheach other, looked at Rin and Kagome, looked back at Ayame, and then flushed.

"Guys," Ayame grinned, she looked shyly at each of them in turn as her smile widened. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Wow...betcha weren't expecting that. Well, niether was I... 

But anyhows, here's a preview of chapter Seven: Memories and Ghost of 'Last Year'.

Kagome knew that last year was shit for everybody at Kiba High(heck, It'd been shit at Shikon High, too) but she's about to find out how bad! More on the little dissapearing girl is reveleved, as well as more of Kagome's past. What part did Naraku have to play in last years melodrama? With the T.T.I. about to begin, the little ghosts bent on revenge, and Inuyasha's supposed betrayal, can Kagome save the lives of the one she so despises?


	7. Memories and Ghosts of Last Year

**_A/N: Hehee. This is going to be interesting...FINALLY, the ghost chapter!!!! YIPEEEEEEE!_**

**_A big thankx to all my reviewers::_**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

**_Now, lets go! (Warning , extreme sitiuations of peril, horor, and bloodlust. A few limey thoughts as well:)_**

* * *

Everybody looked at Ayame, mouths hanging open in shock. Rin had dropped her Ipod Nano and was gaping wholsomely, and looking slightly ridiculous. Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo could only stare at what they thought had been goth girl. Not anymore, how insane the twists of life, goth girl a prep, prep and whore...wow, life was going crazy on its own.

And then Ayame said two words that infuriated Rin and Sango; Kikyo and Kagome merely found it funny. "JUST KIDDING!" Ayame cheered ", jeez, you guys'll believe anything!" Rin and Sango looked liable to kill her, so she quickly continued. "But something else did happen last night!" She leant down and whispered it into Kagome's ear. Kagome turned bright pink, Ayame added something and Kagme nodded.

Kagome then turned to Sango and whispered the message into her ear as well, Sango's eyes flew open and she blushed if possible, even brighter than Kagome. Barely breathing, she told Rin, who blushed lightly at the piece of interesting information and stared into her hands.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was left in the dark. Throughly irratated, she said as calmly as she could. "Well, what is it?" When no one replied she huffed angirly. "It had to be good, dammit! Even Sango flushed a brillaint scarlet! What is it allready?"

"Ummm..." Ayame said lamely, and then pretened to look convincing. "He uh...kissed me?" Kikyo rolled her eyes, sometimes her friends were really stupid! For one, Kikyo knew the two ookami had been having excessive smooch fests. Two, the two of them got sappier than molasses...it was quiete sickening. And three, such a thing as a kiss couldn't flush all of her friends like that!

"Liar." Kikyo hissed, surprised at the venom and hurt in her own voice. "You got laid last night, didn't you?" Ayame started to stutter after Kikyo's accusation, and flushed. "You didn't think you could trust me?" She seethed, grabbing her books and jumping to her feet; hurt written all over her face.

"No-" Kagome began.

"No, Kik-" Sango began, but both of the girls were interrupted.

"Then why did you have to act so concealing?" Kikyo snapped, she turned away and paused dramatically (not on purpouse) as her freinds started to yell for her again. How annoying, they didn't understand; was it becuase she was practically impure? Was it because she was usually the quiet and calm on?

"Kikyo, we-" Rin began.

"We didn't-" Ayame said.

"Whatever," Kikyo sighed, and started to run. "I DON'T CARE!" She cried back at them. A lone tear escaping her eyes and falling unnoticed into the grass. She dashed to the corner and didn't look back. She knew she shouldn't have responded so angirly, they were only trying not to hurt her! At the mere mention of sex Kikyo would shudder, so, naturally; Ayame must've thought that it would bring back some bad memories for Kikyo.

Midoriko Kikyo rolled her eyes, she didn't care. (LOL, sound familair?)

* * *

Inuyasha Inutaisho had faced his fears and easily defeated them. For instance, last years biggest bully had almost killed one of the new students, and Inuyasha had kicked his sorry ass! Or fathers ex buisness manager, Ryuukotsei; the manager had tried to rip father off in a buisness deal. Yet, with a lttle help from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had stopped him.

But this was ridiculous.

He was standing three feet away from his mother and his father, Sesshomaru right next to him; and both of them dressed in tuxedo's and both feeling very ridiculous. "No. Way. In. Hell. Am. I. Doing. This." Inuyasha snarled, his mother pouted and he could almost hear both he and his brothers' silent prayers.

"Yes. You. Both. Are. Going. To. The. Party. The Shinntinai brothers are expecting us!"Izayoi grinned, she held Touga's hand with a flambouyant rather attitude, and then continued rather lightly. "Besides, I heard they had rather nice lawns and houses," She sniffed subtly and continued. "And it'd be nice if you didn't swear, puppy-kun."

"Mom!" Inuyasha whined. "Don't call me puppy-kun, I'm a blasted seventeen for god behold!"

"I know, but you'll always be my puppy-kun."

Inuyasha groaned and Sesshomaru snickered. He was going to try and make tommorow last forever, just so he would dread the party.

* * *

"You know Takimayu Jakaka?" Rin asked the next day as she, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sat at a table in Kimi's downtown cafe, Rin, good friends with Kimi; had managed to book them free cofee's and great seats to discuss things. Heck, being Ms. little Orginization, Kagome had made a list of the top ten things they needed to cover today, before school tommorow.

The others nodded, they'd met and seen Takimayu in the halls, but the shy girl never did anything rather than read science fiction. The poor girl never talked to anyone, and anyone never bothered to talk to her; no one had known the girl beyond her appearence and science knowledge.

"She's dissapeared, at our school," Kagome continued. Eyebrows quirked and frowns formed. "Near the bandroom, umm..." Kagome quickly read the rest of the article. "It says that Auskani, Shishimi dared her to go into the band room. Alone. And that Takimayu just vanished." Kagome's gaze returned to the startled white faces of her friends. "Guys, whats wrong?"

"Umm...nothing," Rin said uneasily. She looked at the other two for reassurance. Sango and Ayame nodded sagely and Rin continued. ", did you know we used to have a friend named Kyra?" Kagome shook her head. "Well anyways, Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, Kyra and I, with a few of our classmates and some little kids were in the bandroom. There was also students from other schools. The kids were working on a play and...Kikyo's little sister Mayu and Sango's-" Sango's eyes were clamed shut and her breathing shallow as Rin continued "- little brother Kohaku were there. And...a-and then," Rins voice wavered ", Naraku's elder brother, Natiku, walked in casually with his little brother with him, of course. With me so far?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, a few minutes went by peacefully, then...t-then," Her voice wavered again ", Natiku pulled a gun and shot," Sango was crying softly, tears leaking out of her eyes by now ", Kohaku, Mayu, Kyra, a highschooler, an eight year old, a boy and girl about your age, and a man." Rin paused for a second and looked at Kagome's face, it was white. That didn't make any sense, Kagome hadn't been there when it happened, had she? "And them himself."

Sango had put a task apon herself, trying to force herself not to cry, but then saw the look on Kagome's face and joined everybody in staring at thier rather shocked friend. "Kagome?" Sango asked softly, " your face is deathly white."

"Wh...what," Kagome squeaked, she shook her head and spoke clearly ", what did the boy, girl, and man look like?" She aksed, " and Natiku, what did he look like." Her face was whiter than snow, she looked like she was going to pass out, for many seconds there was silence untill Ayame answered.

"Well, Natiku had blond hair, blue eyes, always had some of his hair on a ponytail on the side." Ayame began. "The girl wore allot of make-up and look slightly goth. The boy had strawberry blond hair and green eyes and a brilliant smile...and the man had black hair, blue eyes, and the friendliest smile anyone had ever seen. From what I remember the man and boy died along with everyone else, but I think the girl lived...the boys name, if I'm correct, was Youkaino." Ayame then noticed Kagome's posistion. "Kagome?"

The girl was on her knee's, sobbing into her palms. She didn't wanna hear it!

"Kagome?" Sango asked, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder; only to have Kagome wrench herself free and run out of the shop, crying. "What it something you said?" Sango asked Ayame, the ookami shrugged and looked at Kagome. Two girls in two days had ran away from them. And the two girls looked alike.

Such irony.

* * *

Why had she and Kikyo teamed up? Maybe it was because they needed to sort out thier feelings in peace and stay away from the others for a day. Kagome or Kikyo hadn't shared thier reasons for running off yet, both had thier reasons...but both were not willing to share them just yet.

They passed the bandroom, and instantly, Kikyo tensed up, but then heard a soft pitter-patter of feet. She slowly looked at Kagome, who, in all insanity, was walking into the bandroom like it was something she did everyday. Kikyo tried tugging on Kagome's arm, but that didn't unfaze the girl.

"Kagome, lets go! We're going to be late!" Kikyo whined, trying to desprately pull her out of the doorway, but Kagome point-blank refused to move. It was almost like she was in a trance. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arms and yank her from Kagome. She opened her mouth to scream but then saw Shishimi holding a gag over her mouth, oh gods how she wanted to killl him!

But then she saw Naraku and her eyes widened in fear.

"Good work, Shimimi," Naraku praised as he made a beeline to Kikyo, and soon they were only inches apart. He took her delicate heart shaped face into his palm and gently lifted it and only then did Kikyo get a visual of his eyes. They were darkened with lust and a creul sneer was playing its way onto his face. "Bring her to the abandoned boys locker room, and wait for me."

Shimimi nodded and drug Kikyo out, Naraku then followed Kagome into the Band room with evil intentions at heart. But suddenly he felt that they weren't alone, he turned slightly to see if anyone was following them. No one was following them, but the doors were shut. Naraku frowned, he hadn't done that.

He turned to Kagome, who had just snapped out if her trance and was looking around in confusion, there was a whizzing sound coming from above; and acting on impulse, Kagome moved aside to narrowly avoid a flying bench! Naraku looked at it, his eyes wide in terror.

Kagome's heart was beating a mile a second! A bench had just flow at her! She swevered around and saw Naraku, she was about to scream when she saw his terrified expression. What the hell? That was totally unlike him, he was cold and creul, not frightened and cowarding...was he?

Then she heard the insane laughter...of a child. About ten...this was terrifying, Kagome tried to quell the feeling and sense of doom as she rushed towards Naraku and the door. "Its locked...I allready tried." Naraku said in a deadpan voice, his eyes looking blankly ahead at what was flying towards them now. Kagome looked at it too, a table! Too long for them to evade! Naraku and Kagome screamed.

"Hold out your elbows and hands in defense!" Kagome screamed at him, Naraku threw her a disdainfull look.

"How can we stop a flying table?" He shrieked at her, Kagome glared at him.

"Just do it!" She yelled as table was apon them.

* * *

Kikyo struggled agaisnt Shishimi's hold, angry tears welling in her eyes, Naraku could've raped Kagome by now! And here she was, a prisoner of Shishimi and being dragged into the old boys locker room. Brilliant, just brilliant. She was stuck this way, she'd used up all of her energy just trying to struggle agaisnt Shishimi...she was powerless.

The youkai opened the door, looked around for anyone watching, and drug both himself and his captive intothe old capsule. The locker room looked as it had twenty five years ago, save the really rusty lockers, gross tiolet and sink, and disguisting shower. And the smell of BO and sweat.

Shishimi opened up the door to the P.E. teachers old office and threw in Kikyo, went in, and locked the door. Kikyo made a point of glaring at Shishimi the whole time, but her so cold and hard eyes were cearly somewhere else. She was clearly thinking of something...or someone else. Shishimi scowled.

"Stop it, Midoriko." He hissed, Kikyo glared at him harder. Shishimi, throughly pissed, pulled back his hand and slapped Kikyo as hard as he could, sending her sprawling to the wall, where the girl recieved both a han shaped mark and a large bump on her forehead. She didn't utter a sound, but only glared at Shishimi more, angering him more. "Thats it!" He pulled out a knife from his boots, and raised it up in the air and brought it down in one fluid motion.

* * *

Thier elbows hurt like hell, but Naraku and Kagome would not give in. Beads of sweat rolled down thier faces as they tried to hold the table at bay. It was almost like the table had a will of its own and it was bound and detirmined to kill them. But why? Kagome felt her arms starting to weaken, she heard Naraku's almost illegible grunt of dismay as their arms collasped and the table started pressing them into the wall.

Kagome couldn't breathe, it was as of someone was crushing her lungs and head. If the pressure didn't stop soon, she was sure she would explode. She was feeling dizzier by the second, suddenly she noticed the will of the attacking table had gone slightly slack. Unable to speak, Kagome ducked and rolled away from the table, a mere second later, Naraku followed her movements.

Trying to regain their breath, the unlikely pair clutched thier chest and looked for the next attack. It came from above, if Naraku hadn't heard the sound of metal falling through the air and rolled out of the way(Kagome copying his movements)they would've been skewered.

Hearts beating three miles a second, the evil-but-terrified hanyo and the breathless school girl looked for the source of thier next redemption. It came as flying chairs and music stands, barely avoiding all that, they ran for the window, but was stopped as a 500 pound piano crashed into the window. Kagome swore at her day of dumb luck.

"Great," She said sarcastically ", I'm stuck in a room that wants me dead. I'm been attacked by a ten foot long table, chairs, music stands, knives, and piano. I must be losing my mind! Look! I'm talking to myself!" She huffed angirly as she glanced about the now silent rooom warily.

"Hey! Hello!" Naraku spat. "I followed you in here for a good fuck and instead I get attacked and I end up working together with you. I intened to fuck you, not work together with you!" He spat, Kagome opened her mouth to reply when another noise made itself known. An erie laugh, slightly insane sounding and lightly sad.

Thats when a girl, younger than twelve but older than nine, appeared. She wore a pink dress with a purple sash, and draped around her shoulders was a blue jacket. Her quaint little pigtails were held in place by pink ribbons, and her blue eyes were full of mischief, hate, and a hint of melochaney.

"Hi. Sister Kikyo." The young girl sneered, holding up a small knife, with a speck of blood on its hilt.

* * *

"Stop it, Midoriko." He hissed, Kikyo glared at him harder. Shishimi, throughly pissed, pulled back his hand and slapped Kikyo as hard as he could, sending her sprawling to the wall, where the girl recieved both a han shaped mark and a large bump on her forehead. She didn't utter a sound, but only glared at Shishimi more, angering him more. "Thats it!" He pulled out a knife from his boots, and raised it up in the air and brought it down in one fluid motion.

"Eheh!" Kikyo closed her eyes and prepared to feel the cold steel sink through her neck; thats when she heard a grunt of pain. Slowly opening her eyes and cautiously looking at the scene before her. At what she saw her eyes widened beyond belief and she uttered a name. "Sesshomaru."

The inuyokai had grabbed Shishimi's hand from behind and had twisted it; thus breaking Shishimi's wrist. His angelic features were furrowed in concentration and his eyes were glazed over with anger. Once, Shishimi had threatened Kikyo verbally, and once he'd threatened her physically, and in doing so had threatened her life.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo looked slightly to her left, it was Inuyasha! "Sesshomaru! You found Kikyo-eh? Justt kill him if you're that angry." Inuyasha stated flatly, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, delivered a swift knee into Shishimi's grion and punched him to the floor. When Sesshomaru's fist contacted with Shishimi's nose, Shishimi's nose broke and blood splurted everywhere.

"He won't be moving anytime soon," Sesshomaru snarled, his lip twitching its way into a snarl. Holding Kikyo up with one arm, he merely inspected the blood on the other, before looking away, disguisted. Kikyo felt that she was on cloud nine, Sesshomaru's arm was around her middle, keeping her up. Mhmmm...she might play cripple just a little bit longer.

Wait! Kagome was with Naraku! Kikyo's eyes snapped open and she turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Kagome's with Naraku! He had Shishimi drag me here after he followed Kagome into the band room!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru face's darkened, Kikyo reluctantly but hastily pulled away from Sesshomaru's grasp, and ran for the door. "Quickly! This way!"

* * *

"Ahhh..big sister, don't you remember?" The little transparent, floating girl asked sweetly, still fingerng the knife in her hands. When Kagome's face didn't change the slightest, the girl huffed impatiently."Don't tell me you've forgotten my name, sister Kikyo!" The girl faked a huge pout when she didn't respond. "It's me, Mayu, and I'm back to play a game..." Mayu smiled mainically.

"M-Mayu...I'm not K-Kikyo," Kagome stuttered, Naraku couldn't even speak, he'd backed into a corner and was hiding; whilst trembling with fear. "M-my name is Kagome." She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing, but failed terribly...she'd watched that girl be shot...so how could she be here in front of her? Well, Mayu was a ghost...as if the floaty transperency thing wasn't her first clue.

Mayu snorted. "Whatever, sister Kikyo." The little girl smiled brightly. "We're going to play 'peirce'." Mayu faked a sigh. "The last girl I played this with was terrible. You'll be better, right sister Kikyo?" Mayu asked. "Here, wanna meet her?" Mayu snapped her fingers, and almost instantly, a red, black, and blue mass fell from the celing.

After Kagome had recovered from the smell of rotting flesh, she took a closer look at the girl. It was Takimayu, her blue eyes open in terror and stabbed all over the place, neck, heart, forehead, stomach, intestines, and lower yet. Kagome felt sick and choked down her lunch.

"Mayu," She said after she took a really deep breath. "I'm not Kikyo. I am Kagome Higarashi, born in Hyoto. Last year I came here." She paused, the little ghost's attention had been caught. Just as the door went fying, Naraku ran for his life and Mayu let him escape. Kagome couldn't run while in throwing distance of Mayu.

"M-Mayu..." Kagome heard Kikyo choke, and keeping an eye on the ghoul infront of her, Kagome slightly inclined her head and saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo wearing the blankest expressions in the world. Kikyo seemed overcome in shock. Kagome couldn't even make herself feel angry at Inuyasha, suddenly, thier little fight seemed ver minimall.

"Oh, so you were telling the truth, Kago." Mayu smiled, her eyes sparkling and throwing her knife up in the air playfully before catching it again and looking sadisctically at the door. Next thing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo knew, they'd been pushed fully inside and the door had been fully replaced. And locked, as Inuyasha soon found out, for he let his mouth run away with him again. "Ok," Mayu smiled, turning back to Kagome ", I'll kill you after you finish your story. Go on."

Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "My father and y best friend accompinied me. When we got here...there was a bunch of girls and a boy, your sister and Kohaku were among them." Kagome said softly. "Thats when this boy and a slightly shorter boy entered; who I later found out that was Naraku and Natiku...Natiku pulled a gun and shot in all directions...sound familiar, Mayu?" Kagome asked, looking at the girl intently, Mayu's look of stone told Kagome she was right. She took another deep breath. "I was scared back them, I hid under a ton of makeup, " Kagome smiled bitterly ", some might've called me a goth." She turned away. "The last thing I remember was a bullet sinking into my shoulder, near my heart. When I came to, I learned that two girls, a boy, my best friend, and my father had been killed."

"Is that all?" Mayu yawned, as behind her, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes and mouths agape. "Well, now that that's done," Mayu said, turning to Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and playing with the deadly blade. "Time for another round of 'pierce'!" Mayu screamed, throwing her deadly dagger at Kikyo, but almost in a fraction of a second, had turned to Kagome and thrown her other dagger at her.

Kagome heard a mix of screams, and on instint, at the second Mayu had flown her dagger, Kagome had ducked, rolled, and jumped back up. But it still wasn't enough, she hadn't cleared the daggers path completely, it grazed her arm, leaving a decent cut and sank into the walls behind her.

"Damn. Stupid yokai," She heard Mayu sneer ", if I wasn't out of daggers, I'd kill sister Kikyo now!" Kagome looked over to where the posse had stood and nearly screamed at the sight she saw. Sesshomaru, cold, emotionless, almost humourless, had saved Kikyo's life. Inuyasha was looking beyond a mixture of shock and rage. Kikyo seemed to be in shock. Thats when Mayu screamed, and everyone looked up at her. The little ghost seemed to be struggling against someone's confines.

Suddenly, three other figures appeared, two young boys holding Mayu and another looking at her like a father to a disobedient child. One of the boys had black hair with a bit of it in a ponytail and brown eyes. The other had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and the older man had black hair and blue eyes and a gentle air about him.

Kagome couldn't breathe. "F...father? Yokaino? And you..." She looked at the other boy holding Mayu.

"Yea, I'm Kohaku." He answered for her, as he readjusted Mayu so that she xcouldn't escape as the little girl tried again to escape. "Oi," Kohaku chuckled ", calm down." The little ghost glared up at him and started yelling, like an angry young child or a spoiled brat.

"NO! I HATE HER! I WANT TO KILL HER!" Mayu screamed, struggling against Kohaku and Yokaino, when Kagome's father walked up to her. "WHAT?" She spat, anger blazing in her bright blue eyes and reaching the depth of your very soul.very soul. Damn, the little brat was pissed.

"Mayu..remember when you died. Who tried to desprately save you?" The man asked her calmly, as the brat glared resentfully at him. "Remember who tried to keep you alive when the paramedics came? Remember the one who stood for hours by your grave in the rain just to give you flowers?"

"Yea! She hates me!" Mayu snarled, glaring at Kikyo, who on her knees, was doing her best to try and get care of Sesshomaru's shoulder while listening in on the conversation. At Mayu's words, her eyes widened and her eys held sorrow and hurt as she looked at the little struggling ghost.

"What?" Yokaino frowned, looking at Mayu in surprise. "Kikyp would never say that to her little sister! Mayu, don't you remember, you where everything to her!" Yokaino exclaimed, as the little ghost ceased her struggle and glared at him, but soon, even her glare ceased. And instead of ice in her blue eyes, there was intense sorrow and hurt.

"Yeah...she said," Mayu started as numerous tears streamed down her face as Kikyo loooked at her in confusion. ", ''Mayu, don't you die on me...If you die, I'll hate it! I'll hate everything, Mayu, I'll never be the same. Father and Mother won't be either! Mayu if you die on me now I'll hate life itself!'' See?" Mayu choked, turning away.

"Mayu...I said I'd hate life...not you...I love you, my little sister." Kikyo said, choking on her sobs. "I could never hate my little sister!"

"You...don't hate me?" Mayu said meekly, looking hopefull, her blue eyes wide and tear rimmed. Kikyo shook her head, and Mayu smiled a bit, but frowned when Sesshomaru flinched when Inuyasha accidentally, brushed agaisnt his arm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sesshomaru, Mr. Inuyasha, onee-san, and ummm," She turned to Kagome. ", Ms. Kagome...here," Yokainop and Kohaku released her as Kagome's dad nodded. "Here, hold out your hand..." Kagome did as Mayu asked. "Have you ever heard the legened that if a spirits tear touches human flesh, it turns to a diamond rose?" Mayu said softly, as a single tear fell from her eyes.

She smiled and went back to Kagome's father, Yokaino, and Kohaku. "I'm ready!" She announced, grinning as she did so. "Oh, and Kagome-sama," Mayu called out, Kagome looked at her. "Don't tell that creepy man I'm sorry. I don't like him!" Kagome nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Kagome, tell your mother I love her," Kagome's father said, grinning as his daughter pretened to pout. ", Of course, I love you too, my daughter." He added, Kagome grinned slightly as he stood by Mayu.

"Aaaa...Kagome," Yokaino said, and she turned to her former best friend slowly as tears mingled with her grinning and laughter. He rubbed the base of his neck nervously and whistled. Instantly, Takimayu's corpse vanished and she appeared beside him, looking shy and nervous. "Just remember I was the first one to love you." Kagome nodded, as Yokaino and Takimayu slowly floated over to the posse of ghosts.

"Bye!" Mayu cried, and with a bright light, they were gone.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Wow...-Blinks- that was quick. I completed this chapter in three hours...including breaks and bathroom visits...shit. Ok, I gotta explain somethings_:**

_0. THIS IS NOT A NARKAG STORY OR CHAPTER!_

_1. Kagome was a total goth at the beginning of the story_

_2. If you don't remember, reread the first chapter._

_3. In this story, when you die, you gain unheathly amount of knowledge._

_5. The Spirit Tear to Diamond Rose will be explianed later on._

_6. And when Mayu was dying, Kikyo was crazy with panic, so she screamed out certain lines at her._

_7. When Inuyasha brushed against Sessho's arm, remeber, Sessho got a shoulder wound._

_8. If you still don't understand, re-read #4_

_9. Now you're laughing your head off cuz there's no #4_

_10. And now you kindly leave a review after you read the preview:::::::::_

With the Ghost mystery solved, the first round of the T.T.I., and Naraku's returning taunts, Kagome and Inuyasha have yet to make up. Kikyo and Sesshomaru are okay with each other again, and a night of truth or dare, can Kagome and Inuyasha make up before Hojo decides to take Kagome for his own?

_11. Now you kindly leave a review:P_


	8. Truth or Dare

_A/N: Sorry bout the break, but my brothers birthday came and I had to work my Ass off to prepare for it! Ahem, and if you don't remember, here's the summary for the chapter::_

**With the Ghost mystery solved, the first round of the T.T.I., and Naraku's returning taunts, Kagome and Inuyasha have yet to make up. Kikyo and Sesshomaru are okay with each other again, and a night of truth or dare, can Kagome and Inuyasha make up before Hojo decides to take Kagome for his own?**

_Wow, as of now, Inuyasha and Kagome have been fighting for four chapters!!! O.O (I'm usually VERY impatient!)_

_ENJOY!_

_Italics _is Inuyasha or Kagome singing.

**Bold **is Sess or kik singing

**_Italic bold_** is both Inu and Sess or Kag and Kik singing

_Italic underline_ is chorus.

**Bold Underline** is the actual artist singing the song.

_Thankx 2::_

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

WARNING:: LANGUAGE LIME AND A TINY BIT OF ALMOST UNNOTICABLE YAOI!(I don't support it, but it was funny)

* * *

Kagome smiled nervously at Kikyo, as she, Inuyasha, and Kikyo sat in the waiting room to see Sesshomaru. They'd been waiting for the past hour to see him, of course family had went first, with Inuyasha, Touga, and Izayoi to see him. Inuyasha had told them he was fine, just very stubborn, insisting he was okay. Inuyasha insisted he was a baka, a shoulder wound like that would have him down. 

Right after Mayu, Yokaino, Kohaku, and Kagome's father had dissapeared, Naraku had ran in, screaming about ghosts with half the school board following him. When they'd saw Sesshomaru, they'd simply called 991 and asked what had happened. Naraku had said it was the works of ghosts, Kikyo had said that it was an acciedent; that Sesshomaru had tripped and landed on a stand that had been sat at an odd angle. Sesshomaru had muttered about not being clutz.

When the ambulance had arrived, Sesshomaru had fought them. It had taken awhile, but they'd got him into the ambulance, and Kikyo had asked to ride with him. Kagome didn't know what had happened during that time, but she knew that they'd made up. Well, Sesshmaru had saved her life.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had been driven to the hospital by a grumpy policeman. The whole reason for the police being there was the piano; it had ended up destroying the glass and spraying it down on some sophmores below. And they'd told the teachers, who'd called the police.

That is how Kagome and Inuyasha ended up being driven to the hospital in a police car, and during the whole time they'd not spoken. Niether knew what to say, and for once since the beach party, niether wanted to kill the other. Thier fight seemed kinda fruitless nowdays, and so they rode in silence.

When they arrived at the hospital, they'd been checked over by nurses, then after that had been sent ot the waiting room. Not long after, an extra worried set of parents had arrived. Mrs. Higarashi, Mrs Midoriko, and Mr. and Mrs. Inutaisho had of course, interrogated the three teens. But all they told them was the story of Sesshomaru tripping and the piano allready being lodged in the window.

Soon after, Inuyasha, Mr. and Mr. Inutaisho had went into the surgery room where Sesshomaru was being treated. And both Mrs. Midoriko, and Mrs. Higarashi had asked thier girls if they wanted to go home. And both girls said no, they were too worried about Sesshomaru.

When the Inutaisho's came out, they were surprised that Kagome and Kikyo were still there; they thanked them and asked if they needed a drive home. But yet, both girls refused. Kikyo, because she wanted to be there for Sesshomaru when he was ready to see them. And Kagome didn't want to abandon her friend. In the end, even Inuyasha stayed behind as the Inutaisho's drove home.

The party with the Shinntinai brothers would be moved to Friday, lucky for Inuyasha ad Sesshomaru.

* * *

Naraku stod agaisnt the wall, glaring at Kagome Higarashi. She'd seen him be a coward and now she wasn't scared of him at all! If other students saw her standing up to him and him backing down; that would totally ruin his image! He couldn't let other people know he was a coward! Then they'd take advantage of that! Damn. 

He flicked the used cigarette to the floor, snorted, and reached for another one when Mr. Jisensei, the princible, rounded the corner. Naraku stopped, it would be foolish to smoke with a teacher so close! He scowled, revealing two rows of yellow teeth and a mouthfull of sores.

After the princible was gone, Naraku lit the cigarette and puffed a few times, looking at Kagome and her little circle of friends again. Man, she had quite the set of legs, Naraku smirked and looked at her chest. Mhmmm...looked as nice as Midoriko. Huh. At just the thought of Kikyo, Naraku had licked his lips and felt a tent in his pants. Imagine what Higarashi would be like...

* * *

"Prepare yourselves!" Ms. Hounga announced, a large grin residing on her rather round face as she faced the badns that were preoforming today. "A1, you have five minutes!" She hissed backstage. "The actuall T.T.I. begins today, and you are the opening act!" She then put on a big fake smile and turned to the crowd. " Well, hello today! Welcome to round one of T.T.I.!" The crowd cheered and Ms. Hounga waved her hand, signaling for a hush. "The opening act is the Tenma no Yami, and Hinders song: Lips of an Angel!" 

The crowd cheered again as Ms. Hounga stuttered off the stage. The lights dimmed, and the curtains pulled back. THere was beginning music, and the Tenma no Yami were fully revealed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru(with his right arm in a sling), and Koga played leading gitaurs. Miroku had the drums covered and Shippo had the keyboard.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

**_Well my girl's in the next room_**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel(_**angel)**

_never wanna say good bye_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithfull_

_with the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

The crowd went wild as the curtain closed and the lights light up a little. Ms. Hounga walked onto the stage again, grinning and waving her hand to shush the crowd once more. "Well," She said cheerily. "That was an excellent preformance by the Tenma no Yami, and next is The Chicks, singing S.E.X. by Lala Brown and Lyfe Jennings." As thier song began, Ms. Hounga turned to Kagome and spoke with the Jurei no Seimei. "I hope you're ready."

A few minutes later there was appluase and the exiting of The Chicks and the announcement for them to enter onto the stage. In the crowds there was total silence as once again the lights dimmed and the curtains pulled back. Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame played the parts of lead gitaurs, while Sango played the drums and Rin played the keyboard.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_** No way No way!**_ I think you need a new one_ **Hey! Hey! You! You!**_I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **_I know that you like me_ **No way! No way!**_ No it's not a secret **Hey!**_** Hey! You! You!**_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_** No way No way!**_ I think you need a new one_ **Hey! Hey! You! You!**_I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **_I know that you like me_ **No way! No way!**_ No it's not a secret **Hey!**_** Hey! You! You!**_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again_(**and again and again and again)** _So come over here, tell me what I want to hear Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again _**(And again and again and again!)**

_Cause, She's like so whatever And you could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_** No way No way!**_ I think you need a new one_ **Hey! Hey! You! You!**_I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **_I know that you like me_ **No way! No way!**_ No it's not a secret **Hey!**_** Hey! You! You!**_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?!_

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_** No way No way!**_ I think you need a new one_ **Hey! Hey! You! You!**_I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **_I know that you like me_ **No way! No way!**_ No it's not a secret **Hey!**_** Hey! You! You!**_ I want to be your girlfriend _**No Way! no Way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_ I don't like your girlfriend!_** No way No way!**_ I think you need a new one_ **Hey! Hey! You! You!**_I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **_I know that you like me_ **No way! No way!**_ No it's not a secret **Hey!**_** Hey! You! You!**_ I want to be your girlfriend_ **No Way No Way**

_Hey! Hey!_

And as the music began to dissapate, the crowd cheered, and the curtains closed again.

* * *

"Well, what do you say?" Ayame asked, as she shuffled the cards. Inuyasha had invited them to his house for a sleepover while his parents were out of town, arranging some kind of meeting. Leaving the house to the boys, and saying no partying. Like hell they weren't gonna party! And now they were going to play truth or dare. 

"Ok!" Rin chirped, both Sesshomaru and Shippo rolled thier eyes. Rin was sometimes too energetic for thier own likings and had the oddest knack to get hyper at night. "And," She added mischeviously ", if you don't do or tell, depending on truth or dare, you have to have sex with the other!"

"Fair stakes." Miroku said before anyone else could even comment. Everyone rolled thier eyes and sighed. Great, the pervert had sealed the deal and now they were stuck. "Hehehe..."

"Ok," Shippo smirked ", then I begin." He took an empty beer bottle and span it. It landed on Sesshomaru. "Truth or dare?" Shippo asked with a large grin.

Sesshomaru thought for a second, taking a dare would be embarrassing for him if Kitsune asked what he thought he would ask. "Truth...to be safe." Sesshomaru growled, just as Miroku whispered something into Shippo's ear. Shippo looked a cross between dissapointment and inspiration.

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Shippo smirked, looking at his friend srunstizingly. "Tell us, the truth," Shippo added and Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up. "WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Sesshomaru felt himself go hot, but didn't see himself go red. Inuyasha and Koga were laughing with Miroku as Shippo looked merely smug. The girls were giggling.

Sesshomaru forced his jaw upwards and looked directly at Shippo. "I'm sorry, but I am disinclined to aquest your request." He growled, looking away with his face hotter than a bonfire. Thats when he remembered the quirk. "Dammit. Okay," He growled before Miroku could comment. And mumbled so quietly that only Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, and Shippo could hear him ", Kikyo Midoriko."

Inuyasha gaped, Shippo's jaw dropped, Koga and Ayame's eyebrows shot up into thier hairlines. Miroku whispered something in Shippo's ear and Shippo returned the favor. Miroku fell over, laughing, and quickly informed the girls. Sango, Rin, and Kagome looked at the shocked Kikyo and to the over embarrased Sesshomaru. Poor guy.

Sesshomaru spun the bottle and it landed on Sango. Sesshomaru smirked as Sango gulped. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sango said, feeling brave.

"I dare you to kiss the pervert." Sesshomaru grinned, as Sango looked ready to strangle him. Yes, she was Miroku's girlfriend, ad yes, they had held hands. But they'd never got to kissing yet. "On the lips, there must be tongue involvement." Sango looked ready to kill him, everyone was laughing thier heads off. Miroku looked as if Christmas had come two months early. (It was October, after all!)

Sango slowly and antagonizingly made her way to Miroku. Miroku was grinning at her and Sango sooo wanted to kill him. And then she quickly pressed her lips to his, and within three seconds, Miroku's tongue had pyred her mouth open and explored it, tasting and savoring every spot. They both slowly pulled away, glazed.

Someone wolf whislted, and Sango, blushing profously, spun the bottle. It landed on Koga. "Truth or Dare?" Sango smirked as Shippo replied. "Ok...I dare you to...dance to Bonanza(Belly Dancer) in your boxers!" Everybody ooohed and Koga scowled, while Shippo turned on the stero and went on to Akon: Bonanza(Belly Dancer).

**Hey Ladies drop it down,**

**just wanna see ya touch the ground**

**don't be shy girl, do a bonanza**

**shake your body like a belly dancer**

Everybody was laughing their heads off as Koga did a funky kind of tango. It looked soooo wrong, him half naked an all. But it was sure as hell funny. As the song ended and Koga got redressed, everybody got back into the circle formation. Koga spun, it landed on Ayame. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, to be safe." Ayame answered, gazing at the ookami across from her. After he asked his question, Ayame blushed. "Well, I'm not going to answer that!"

"But then you have to sleep with me!" Koga crowed, and Ayame shrugged.

"And thats a bad thing?"

"Empty bedroom down the third hall," Inuyasha informed them. "And make sure to keep your noise a minimum!" He yelled at the retreating yokai. "I'll spin." Inuyasha sighed after they'd left. It landed on Kikyo. "Truth or dare?" Inuyasha challenged, looking his ex-girlfirend in the eye.

"Dare!" Kikyo murmured, glaring at Inuyasha challengingly.

"I dare you to kiss my brother!" Inuyasha smirked, that look Sesshomaru threw him could've froze hell itself. Inuyasha smirked, revenge was sweet. "Like he dared Sango to kiss Miroku, there must be tongue involvement!" Sesshomaru looked ready to kill him, and Kikyo was scarlet.

Kikyo akwardly placed her lips on Sesshomaru's, shyly and unsure. But the second thier lips touched, it felt like fire lacing thier viens and enflaming thier soul. Who knew that such feelings and passion could be aroused? His slick muscle demanded entrance to her sweet mouth, and shyly, she opened her mouth. His tongue and hers had a fierce battle for dominance, teeth and fangs clashed.

Inuyasha and the others watched on in shock, she actually did it! And his brother was kissing her back. Miroku was observing thier every move, like they were some sort of project or display. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha couldn't speak, that is what you call kissing. "She actaully...did it..." Inuyasha murmured slowly and dizzily.

When they pulled apart, there was absolute silence. The blushing twosome sat back down in thier respective places and Kikyo spun the bottle, landing on Miroku. "Truth or Dare?" Kikyo challenged, Miroku choose the second of the latter. And Kikyo smirked. "I dare you to grope Inuyasha!"

Miroku looked white, Inuyasha couldn't speak. Slowly, Miroku began to edge to Inuyasha, but the hanyo jumped back a clear ten feet. "Oi! No you don't!" Inuyasha spat. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut him off. "I don't care, I'm not letting your hand near my ass!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and forced him down untill Miroku quickly grabbed the hanyo's ass and then quickly pulld away.

Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Rin. "Truth or dare, Rin?" She took the first one, since hardly anyone was willing to say anything about that. "Do you have a crush on Shippo?" Both Shippo and Rin blushed profously. And Rin nodded, making Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango awww. Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

Kagome choose to dare. "Kagome...I dare you to have..." Rin pretened to think hard before a little lightbuld appeared above her head. "Seven minutes of heaven with..." Rin looked around the circle of friends "...INUYASHA!" Kagome could've killed her right now, and Kikyo was hooting in joy.

Next thing Inuyasha and Kagome knew, they'd be shoved into a closet and locked in. There was silence and akwardness for a second. And niether Inuyasha nor Kagome could see, and a couple seconds later, thier eyes adjusted to the darkness. And both blushed, thank god for darkness.

Thats when something hard brushed against Kagome's hip. She knew exactly what it was and blushed, as it rubbed that same spot again. Kagome surpressed a moan as a clawed hand brushed agaisnt her chest. She felt warm breath caress her neck and her heart tempo increased at least by a thousand. She was soaked, and Inuyasha smelt it.

Smirking, Inuyasha began to nibble on Kagome's ear, making the girl purr. Inuyasha's arm snuck up her waist to her chest and cupped a breast, Kagome gasped out loud and Inuyasha smirked. Thats when Kagome's hand started rubbing Inuyasha's length through the materail. Thats when they heard an alarm go off.

They quickly resumed the part of hating each other. When the door was opened by Mitroku, all he saw, with dissapointment, was two very angry teens glaring at each other. "Oi! Rin," Miroku yelled ", I think the timer alerted them!" He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "What were you doing in there? When's the baby due?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh with the others as Miroku was sent flying to the wall, and one thought seemed to deem itself worthy in Kagome's mind. 'No matter how much I hate Inuyasha...I'll always remember that time...in that damn closet...'

* * *

**10 REASONS TO MAKE-UP WITH INUYASHA**

**1. He acted like he really didn't kiss her, more like she kissed him!**

**2. Ugh, I'm actually believing him now...sheesh.**

**3. He is cute. (...I'm...such...an...idoit...)**

**4. Hell, Sesshomaru's insisting he's innocent.**

**5. Not to mention Miroku, Koga, and Shippo.**

**6. And Ayame, Kikyo, and Rin.**

**7. Because I wanna believe him.**

**8. He looks so lonely...**

**9. I want a new start.**

**THE MOST IMPORTANT REASON TO FORGIVE INUYASHA IS...**

**10. It just feels sooo right.**

* * *

_A/N: LOL! That limey part came up all on its own!!! Preview of Chapter Nine: Truth Behind Lies_

**The mystery of Kikyo's father is revealed! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go to the Shinchinitai's party, and some one new has the hots for Inuyasha! Will Rin and Shippo ever get together? What is Naraku and Hojo up to? Kagome starts falling for a jock! Can Inuyasha win her back beofre its too late?**

_Review, please!_


	9. Truth Behind Lies

_A/N: SORRY!!! I discovered the wonders of Windows Movie Maker and I haven't been able to stop since!!! n.nU So, at the end of the chapter, I decided to treat you to a specail candy!!!(just read the story first!!!)_

_**The mystery of Kikyo's father is revealed! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go to the Shinchinitai's party, and some one new has the hots for Inuyasha! Will Rin and Shippo ever get together? What is Naraku and Hojo up to?**_

_THANK YOU::_

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

_Prepare for some minor yaoi and yuri. Some limey action, and something else;; and not a lemon!!!_ .

* * *

Kikyo slowly began to walk towards her house in the distance. A weght of dread settled apon her chest like a bag of bricks might. She hated having to walk by the front of her house. Thats when she always remembered him; the one that had once dominated her life. 

She looked forlornly at her mother's flowlers growing in the garden. Forgetting her previous intention of going to her room to do her homework, Kikyo sat by the flowers and began to gently caress thier petals. Her eyes were clouded over with sadness as the wind blew gently, and her ebony hair streamed across her milky face.

A tear escaped her eyes and a true smile graced her features. Although life had been hard on her so far, she could still smile. But, she thought as her smile fell, my energy is draining. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she heard the sound of her mother opening the door. Great, return back to her resteraunt life.

Kikyo grudgingly followed her mother into her home. The resteraunt was a little brick building with a sign that read: LANIES. Isn't that gay or what? Her mother had named the place after a cat she'd once had that had been named Lanie. She could've named it Mayu's after Mayu, or Quintaiya's after grandmother. But no, she names it after a cat that she had for a month.

Remerbering the look on Mayu's face when she'd seen her yesterday made Kikyo feel as if her heart was bleeding. Even as ghost, Mayu had that effect on her older sister. When Mayu had been alive, her and Kikyo had been nearly insepreable: even in school, the little devil had met with her onee-san. And that had been the major cause of her death.

Kikyo sighed, did her chores and slowly went up the stairs. Thinking about this-and-that and not really caring. She collasped on her bed, exhausted throughly. School had been harder than ever! Since it was friday, she'd been allowed to do her homework tommorow. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were going to some party, lucky them.

She turned on her TV, and ignored the weather update as she began t clean her room. Stacking her pillows on her bed and turning back to her bookshelf. It was from her grandmother Aoiaoshija.

"-and now to our news." Kikyo's favorite reporter, Kaitai Mikiatau, said. Kaitai was a pretty woman in her late 30's. She had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel eyes where unusaully grim today. "Yetsu Kankuta, an convicted sex offender, has escaped from--" Below, in the dining room, Ms. Midoriko had dropped some of her best china; but Kikyo didn't hear it. "--Yamoto Prison on the East Coast of Japan, at Nagasaki. He was convicted for beating and raping his wife--whose name is classified information--and then nearly beating his daughter--whose name is also classified--to death." Some one showed up behind Kaitai and whispered something in her ear, and Kaitai hissed something back. The man left and Kaitai resumed her thread."Mr. Kankuta is thought to be heading to Tokyo, where I will be heading as of tommorow. Now onto the news."

Kikyo turned off the TV and took six deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Kankuta was dangerous, Kikyo knew that; humph. She still had the scars from that terrible part of her past, and so had Mayu and mother. She remembered the leeering face of Yetsu Kankuta...the one she'd been forced to call father.'

* * *

Inuyasha observed his surroundings with growing boredom, so this was the whole Shinntinai party was about??? BOOOOOOORING! Lazily, the hanyo made his way to the refreshment stand and began to look through the food. He was hungry. 

Suddenly, a guy wearing a BIKINI BOTTOM and no shirt walkedup to him, Inuyasha fought the urge to start laughing and looked away. "May I help you?"

"Why yes," the guy said with a smile, he had some of his brown hair up in a little ponytail and wore a little bit of make up. Inuyasha jokingly thought he was gay. "My name is Jakotsu Shinntinai and I need a bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and InuYasha looked confused. "For ya know..." He suggestivly wiggled his eyebrows and yet Inuyasha was still confused. Sighing, Jakotsu went onto a different approach. "How big is it?"

"Is what??" Inuyasha asked, being as dense as ever. Jsakotsu mentally smacked himself on the head. Why did thesutest one of them all have to be sooo dense?

"You know. How. Big. Is. It?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

He...

Was...

Being...

Hit...

On...

By...

A...

Complete...

Gay...

Prostitute...

Oh kami.

Sesshomaru saw and cuaght his brother seconds before he hit the ground. Then the elder yokai looked up to see Jakotsu looking strait in his eye. Sesshomaru felt a little self-consius with that creep so close, he began to slowly back away, dragging Inuyasha along with him.

"Meh, not as cute as the puppy, but you'll do." Jakotsu purred suggestivly, Sesshomaru's jaw dropped as the guy lent in to kiss him. Within three seconds he'd thrown Inuyasha over his shoulders and ran for home. Jakotsu watched on, pouting, as his brother Bankotsu came up beside him.

"Did you score?" Bankotsu asked as Jakotsu shook his head sadly. Bankotsu sighed, now he'd have to listen to his brother whine about not being able to set up a date with one of the Inu brothers. Great.

"No," He said sadly and wistfully ", and they were both so cute, too."

* * *

Rin sighed as she and Shippo walked side-by-side in the halls. They too, had found out about Yetsu Kankuta and they both knew about his history with Ms. Midoriko. They both knew of his crimes and his beatings to Kikyo, Mayu and thier mother. They also knew of his madness, and how he'd lost his mind after... 

"Rin! Shippo!" Ayame ran up to them, grinning like mad and being followed shortly by Koga. She stopped right infront of them, panting. Geez, she'd had a hard time running and doing any physical work; oh well. "Have...(pant, pant)...you...(pant, pant)...seen anyone else?"

"Yea," Shippo commented dryly. "A couple teachers, students, and Rin here." Rin and Koga laughed as Ayame flared up; then Koga backed away. He knew of his girlfriend's constant temper tantrums and flaring temper. And he'd become very wary, the way this woman was going was kinda scary. Or so Rin so clearly put it a second later.

"You. Know. What. I. Mean." Ayame snarled through gritted teeth, her eyes flaring bright red and increasing in size. Shippo held his hands up in defeat and looked down at his feet. The second he looked up, he saw in shock that ayame's mood had changed again. "Okay!" She said perfectly cheerily.

Shippo and Rin exclaimed the most ridiculous looks ever made. Koga was gaping at Ayame, turquoise eyes wide open and mouth clearly agape.

"Hiya guys!" Sango and Kagome ran up a second later, both smiling like mad and had thier backpacks slung over thier shoulders. "Whoa," Kagome said, looking at Koga, Rin, and Shippo then looking at Ayame. The scenario between the other four was cerainly...amusing...",whatssup with you guys, Its like you just realized that Koga and Ayame are going out or something."

"Yea. And why you all gaping at Ayame like that? You all just look like you've seen a ghost." At Sango's mention of the word. ''Ghost'', Kagome flinched, but it went unnoticed. As the others explained to Sango about Ayame's wierd mood swings; Kagome noticd the approach of Kikyo and Miroku, both arguing about something or other.

"Sango," Kikyo huffed, marching up to her friends. "Tell this stupid pervert NOT to mention sexual inneudo in front of childeren!" Now this time every one's mouths dropped open in surprise, the...stupid..pervert...had...mentioned...that...in...front.  
of...childeren? Three...two...one...

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sango exploded. Miroku backed away nervously. He started to say something when his girlfriends hands closed around his throat and began to shake vicously. Kagome and the others ignored Sango and Miroku's strangle fest and Ayame and Koga's smooch fest.

"Idoits." Shippo sighed as he, Kikyo, Rin, and Kagome began to head to class. With Rin right beside him, the kitsune youkai looked shyly at the ningen onna beside him and then slowly entertwined his hand with hers. Rin flushed a bright red along with Shippo. But looked at him with a small smile, and Shippo smiled back.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo sat infront of the school smiling and idly chatting. Kagome wore a blue tee shirt and blue jean shorts with a pair of ankle high black boots. Sango wore a pink tee shirt and jeans whilst Kikyo wore a simple red blouse and a white skirt that went to her knees. 

"Who is that?" Kagome asked, pointing to one of the guys in the popular crowd. Sango stiffled a giggle as Kikyo rolled her eyes. As Sango rolled over, laughing untill her face was bright red, Kikyo sighed and turned to Kagome.

"Thats Hojo Auhkitoki." Kikyo shrugged, looking at the sky idily, a second later, her eyes met Kagome's. "He's a bulburous pig-headed playboy. I'd stay away from him if I were you." The first bell rang. "We'd better get going," she suggested, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her to Hour 13, Science.

* * *

Inuyasha was what you'd call green with jealousy. All becase his girl had been eyeing that Hojo dude; as if she had a crush on him! Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted, there was no way that HIS Kagome had a crush on that stupid-as-hell jock!!! Okay, maybe there was a way. 

He glared at Hojo as the prep made his way along with his gaggle of giggling fangirls to their Hour 13, Math. Haha, HE had Science with Kagome! Did that prep want to compete for Kagome? If he did, Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige! He'd kick theat jocks ass to hell!

He didn't realize he was cackling maniacally untill Sesshomaru bopped him on the head. "Snap out of it, dork." Sesshomaru growled in the inu tongue. They usually comunicated like this so that the teachers couldn't understand them, or much less, repremend them becuase of thier language.

"Nii-san!" Inuyasha growled his response and Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head, a sure signal that he'd heard his otouto. "He's trying to take my woman!!!" Sesshomaru looked amused and chuckled lowly, pissing the younger off immensely. "Now what???"

"Would that be the same woman you've been in a blood fued with?" Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha snarled as his older brother continued on as if he hadn't heard. "Or is it another girl that has a crush on Hojo? In fact...what the hell?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as Hojo walked up to Naraku and began to talk to him. "Thats got to mean trouble..."

* * *

Naraku realized some one was spying on him and scowled when he realized just WHO it was. Those annoying InuTaisho brothers, damn them to hell! Hojo saw what he was looking at and shrugged; damn his naivete. If it wasn't for the deal he'd struck with the stupid piece of shit, he'd beat the crap out of him by now! 

But he had made a deal with him, so sadly, he couldn't attack him. Naraku began to walk towards Kikyo slowly, then deliberetly turned the other way and began to walk to class. He was stuck coming up with simple plan to either take Higarashi or Midoriko, damn it! But since both of th InuTaisho's were wary of him, his plan might be a little harder than anticpated.

* * *

"Welcome to round two of T.T.I!!!" Mrs. Hounga announced, and everyone cheered. She held up her hands and a hush fell over the crowd. "First up is the Chicks preforming Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls and Snoop Dogg. Yura, Chickeeta, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuta walked up on stage and began in thier prissy voices. 

_**I'l tell you loosen up buttons baby,**_

_**But you keep frustratin me**_

_**Keep sayin what you'll do to me**_

Kagome felt sick, how could those girls sing about that in school and get away with it? She looked over at Hojo, who flashed her a brilliant smile; Kagome felt herself blush; but did not feel that specail tingle ony Inuyasha had ever made her feel. Why hadnt they made up yet? They'd both decided that thier fight was rather stupid, but niether of them had talked to each other.

Kagome turned to Sango and began to whisper about thier song they were going to sing; but didn't notice that Naraku was looking intently and directly at her. Inuyasha didn't notice either, he was too involved in just watching everything Kagome did. Sesshomaru, however, noticed; and walloped his brother in the arm in order to snap him out of his trance.

"Naraku's looking at your woman." Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha looked confused for a second before the growl translated itself into five words in his head. Inuyasha growled and glared around, looking for Naraku. Sesshomaru mentally sighed, sometimes his brother was denser than gold. Grabbing the hanyo by his kawaii(Yea, Sesshomaru found them cute, but he wasn't going to admit it.) ears and directed the whimpering hanyo's face to where the arachnid hanyo stood.

The whimper was immeadiently replaced by a feral growl; and Sesshomaru chuckled lowly as his brother ceased growling when the Jurei no Seimei's were called on stage. At once, his attention was directed towards the stage and eyes attentitive. Sesshomaru chickled, thats when he caught sight of Kikyo. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes widened.

Kikyo was in a sleek black silk dress that had cross straps in the back. She wore some dark maroon lip gloss and a little bit of blush and eyeliner. But what caught most of the mens attention was her hair, how it was wavy and like rippling silk down her back and to her waistline. But of course, Inuyasha didn't see her; his attention was fully on Kagome.

Kagome wore a blue silk yukata and a green emblem on the cloth as an emblem. She wore very little make-up and her hair was done with a low ponytail and two stands of hair going under her ears and going into the ponytail later back and on. She was smiling, but Inuyasha could tell anyday that the smile was fake.

Miroku, Koga, and Shippo were looking at Sango, Ayame, and Rin, all in their perverted (or not so perverted) thoughts. "We're preforming Bad Boy by Cascada." Rin announced, as Kagome took the stand:: Kikyo had let Kagome do all the solo singing; trying to quell her nerves.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day,_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away,"_

Kagome sang as if she was singing from experience, it made Inuyasha's heart bleed. She was singing of the whole acciecedent with Ayumi; the one where she thought she'd lost Inuyasha's trust and where he thought he'd lost her trust. Thats how it felt for all the boys, execpt Shippo.

They got up next and sang Savin Me by Nickelback. There was a round of appluase and they exited the stage walking over to thier designated area. Thats when Inuyasha saw Hojo heading to Kagome. Inuyasha growled, and left Sesshomaru behind to go kick some Homo ass. Sesshomaru let him.

Hojo had just left Kagome as Inuyasha began to approach; Inuyasha paused, since the danger was gone, and wondered if he should go back. But when Kagome's eyes met his, he knew he had to talk to her now. Swallowing his pride, Inuyasha walked up to her and right infront of the other girls stares, asked Kagome if she would talk to him in private.

Kagome nodded nervously and followed him out to the back. Inuyasha's silver hair shone in the light of the lampost and he turned to her. "I want...a new start..." Inuyasha muttered, it was taking every ounce of his will to keep himself from growling in defeat, he found humans didn't like it too much, niether did his mum. Everytime he growled she thought he had an attitude poblem. "...ya know, take you on that date I proposed a month ago...right before..."

He didn't need to continue, Kagome knew perfectly well of what he was talking about. So all the hanyo could do was nervously await her response. Kagome looked shocked, to say at the least; she hadn't expected him to swallow his pride so easily and talk so openly to her so suddenly. Inuyasha thought that she was taken allready, that Hobo had gotten to her first; he turned to leave.

But he was surprised when a very thrilled schoolgirl threw herself into his arms; squealing and hugging him tightly. Inuyasha took that as a yes, and did what he'd wanted to do to her for ages. She looked up at him, and slowly, he lowered ghis face to hers and they engaged in a short and sweet kiss. His tongue aked for entrance; and shyly, Kagome opened her mouth. Inuyasha's slick muscle explored every crevice of her sweet cavern; soon Kagomes tongue and Inuyasha's tongue reigned a fierce battle for dominice, teeth and sharp ivories clashing wildly. Thats when they both realized they needed air.

Breaking apart and gulping in huge amounts of oxegyn; the couple's hearts were beating a thousand miles a second; thier heads spinning and gasping for breath. It was like lightning in thier viens, and thunder in thier chests. Thier arms still entangled; they both kissed again; this time niether was shy. Suddenly, Inuyasha broke away, looking ashamed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly in dissapointment. "W...why?"

"I shouldn't have forced myself on you," Inuyasha said guiltily, looking away. A second later, both of his front bangs had been yanked so that he was facing Kagome again; the girl looking detirmined. Inuyasha was surpried at her sudden willfullness and outgoing attitude.

"If you stop that kiss now, I will kill you." She growled almost ferally. Inuyasha was surpries, but in a second had washed all those thoughts away as he captured Kagome's lips again. Teetyh clashed, tongues battled and their hands tried to pull them closer than should be allowed.

Thats when she felt something hard being pressed agaisnt her leg; knowling exactly what it was, Kagome rubbed herself against Inuyaha a little. Making him groan into her mouth. What was she doing? She knew she loved Inuyasha, there was no question in that, but she wasn't ready for sex just yet. So they just kissed, and went nothig past that. And for he first time in a long time, Kagome felt fully at peace.

* * *

**TEN REASONS TO BECOME INUYASHA INUTAISHO'S GIRLFRIEND:**

**10. He is cute**

**9. He's the first guy to kiss me like that**

**8. I want him (u.uU)**

**7. He's trustworthy, I finally admit I was wrong**

**6. He's came for me even when we were enimies.**

**5. He was willing to give me a second chance**

**4. He swallowed his pride for me**

**3. Okay, my other list was purely made from anger...-.-U**

**2. He's always there**

**BUT THE BIGGEST REASON TO BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND IS:**

**1. I know I've fallen in love with him**

* * *

_A/N: YEA!!! FIRST KISS AND LIMEY ACTION!!! Like your present??? O yeah, I'm feeling generous, so, ya'll love this!!!!! You can create up to 2 charecters and send them in through PM's or Reviews. Even though I'd really apreicaite n opinion of my story too. u.uU Fill out the form below:_

Name: (last/first/middle)

Age:(14-18)

Bloodline:(hanyo, youkai, mitsukai, ningen, or any cross, can have up to 2 different blood types)

Grade:(8-12)

Description: (hair colors/eye colors/skin color/ect)

Area:(groupprep, jock, redneck, goth, ect, ect)

Illegal history(If they've done drugs or achohol, drunk driving, ect.)

Best to worst subjects: (example: Language Arts, PE, Art, Chorus, Lit, Homeroom, Lunch, Math, History, Geography, Civics, Band, Science.)

History:(where they were borne, previous cities, ect.)

Siblings:(name/age/gender. Can have up to 8 siblings)

Other:(anythig else you can think of)

SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER TEN:: Gang Wars Begin.

**_Yetsu Kankuta makes his move, and kidnaps Kagome thinking she's Kikyo. But when Kagome escapes from him, he kidnaps Sota. When Kikyo finds out, askes for help. On a wild road chase, when the hunter becomes the prey; can Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru get to Sota in time? Or will Kagome loose her little brother? Find out next chapter!!!_**


	10. Gang Wars Begin

_A/N: Wheee!!! I have officailly reachedreviews. Its pathetic,since there've been people who'd put this on thier fav's and alerts lists but hadn't even bothered to review!!! That makes me sad, even if you thought the story eeded help, I would appreciate if you would leave some constructive critism!!! (cries) So, I've decided to start Chapter Ten._

**_Yetsu Kankuta makes his move, and kidnaps Kagome thinking she's Kikyo. But when Kagome escapes from him, he kidnaps Sota. When Kikyo finds out, askes for help. On a wild road chase, when the hunter becomes the prey; can Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru get to Sota in time? Or will Kagome loose her little brother? Find now!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kanna Yumi Shingato : pearless does, everybody, give a huge cheer to pearless for creativity!!! WOOT! WOOT WOOT! YAY_

**Thankx to those who are kind enough to review:**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

You can be added to this list by reviewing. 

_prepare for limey/lemony thoughts. You'll never guess who has these thoughts._

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other shyly, they'd now had been going out for a month; Yetsu Kankuta's escape and Kaitai's coming had been long forgotten by everyone. Kikyo, as always, was deep in thought. Sesshomaru glanced at her in worry.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw that, as of late, Kikyo and his brother had been slipping acciedental affections for each other. His brother was not one to get too emotional, but the simple offering her an umbrella was a sign of affection that he kept quiet. If ANYONE commented; they were met either by a fist or a pair of red eyes and a growl.

They learned to keep quiet about it after a while.

Koga and Ayame were in the middle of a smooch fest, Sango and Miroku were chatting jauntily and happily; quite consent. When a certain hand crept to...WHAMP!!! Rin and Shippo were going out, finally. Shippo had asked Rin shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome had made up. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were discussing thier history lesson of a miko and a youkai.

Kagome grinned as the final bell rang, and she, Inuyasha and the others headed strait for the road. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand, and grinned at her. She smiled back; everything between them had changed for the better. They trusted each other completely and never were apart. It was sweet.

"Inuyasha, I'd better head home." Kagome smiled, turning away from the hanyo and her friends. "I need to be home in less than twenty minutes!" Her friends looked quizzed. "My grandfather hasn't been feeling well," She explained, turning back to Inuyasha. ", and its my duty to watch out for Sota and him untill mom gets home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home," Inuyasha said worriedly; Kagome giggled and kised his cheek; standing on the tips of her toes in order to do so. Inuyasha was a good six feet tall, and a good four inches taller than his girlfriend; but yet he was a two inches shorter than his older brother. Damn, they were tall.

"I'll be fine." Kagome giggled, hugging him then taking off down an alley way. "Bye!" She ran up and out of the Inu-tachi's sight. She giggled to herself as she rounded another corner. In a month, the next dance was coming up and Inuyasha had asked her to go with him! Of course, Kagome had accepted.

* * *

Great. Sesshomaru Inutaisho knew his strengths; he strived on emotionless cold exterior and hid his actuall personality. If his enemies knew how much his friends and brother actaully mattered to him, they'd use it agaisnt him. So, one of his strengths was being not prone to any emotion rather than anger. He had many strengths.

But asking a girl out was not one of them.

Sure, he could have almost any girl he wanted. Almost any girl. Almost every girl in this school would throw themselves down at his feet; but the one he wanted to ask out...he wasn't so sure of what she felt towards him. She was headstrong, smart, and elegant. His own brother had been with her as well! It didn't help that it was mating season.

Usaully, Sesshomaru could resist her. She was a natural tease, one that even under all his self-controll, had the hardest time resisting the temptation, but he had to take it slow. Although humans had short lives, they were slow on everything! Jeez, it confused him to no end.

There she was, watching Sango head off home; it was just the two of them now. Inuyasha had went to Miroku's house to stay for the night. So now it was just the two of them. _'You can do it,'_ he tried to cheer himself on _', brilliant, now I sound like some sort of male cheerleader...ugh.'_ He cleared his throat.

"Umm..." He began akwardly, Kikyo looked at him in surprise. There was something in her gaze that was amost expectant. "I...uh...Kikyo will," Sesshomaru could've hit himself: he was stuttering and blushing! How embarassing! "Will you uh, gotothedancewithme?" He said the next words quickly, then mentally patted himself on the back for saying it. When Kikyo looked confused, Sesshomaru took a deep breath and said. "Will-you-go-to-the-dance-with-me?"

Kikyo blushed and looked surprised, Sesshomaru, feeling defeated, began to turn away. Thats when he felt a pair of femine arms wrap themselves across his neck and a warm body bang agaisnt his. He looked down at Kikyo in surprise, the emotion betraying the usuall cold, emotionless facade.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Kikyo asked softly, a couple of tears almost forming in her eyes. "A used tool like me? Won't you regret it?" She sounded so forlorn, Sesshomaru wondered what kind of treatment she recieved from her mother or aunt. Her mother and aunt Keade were the only family the girl had left. And they ignored her, thinking of her as a waste. A pretty penny that was used and now was going to waste.

Kikyo was ever surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms encirle her waist, she gasped and looked up. Sesshomaru's face had let the cold exterior slip and had the look of coldness replaced by a look...that she'd never seen before. His eyes were closed and he was niether smiling or frowning. Yet, he pulled her closer to him.

"The only thing I regret," He hissed in her ear, making her shiver in antcipation ", is not asking you sooner." Kikyo smiled as she too, tightened her grip on him. She looked up and saw, for the first time, a true smile on Sesshomaru's face, he looked down softly at her. "I take that is a yes?" Kikyo nodded, and smiled. Finally, something had went incredibly right.

* * *

Kagome knew she was being followed. With growing apprehension, Kagome began to wonder if she should've just let Inuyasha escort her home. She heard a slight rustle to her left; she turned and looked around frantically; her apprehension growing by the second. Who was following her? She then heard another rustle to her left.

"Inuyasha," she snapped ", stop playing with me! I know its you!" She, of course, didn't know if it was him or not; but saying that sorta soothed her jingled nerves. "Inuyasha!" She said quietly, anyone could tell she was seriously creeped now. She spun around and caught a flash of yellow. Inuyasha's eyes? No...

She turned and saw, a pair of bright yellow bloodshot eyes; definitely not Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to scream as the man raised a club and in one fluid motion; brought it down on Kagome's head. Kagome screamed as loud as her vocals would allow, and then was met by the night.

* * *

"What was that?" Kikyo questioned; turning around and looking back behind them. "It sounded like someone was in trouble." Kikyo said softly as Sesshomaru looked back behind them curiously.

"It sounded like Kagome." Sesshomaru said, his brow furrowing. He held Kikyo close as they began to run back to where they had let Kagome off. Kikyo began to think about the past five months (since the beginning of school) and that made her remember...

Naraku. Herslef. Kagome. Rape. Shit. Naraku could've snuck up on Kagome and cornered her! For all they know, he could be raping her as they spoke! That made Kikyo very uneasy, she didn't want anyone to have to go through but she went through. Even though she'd gotten considerably lucky and hadn't been fully raped. But Kagome...

They reached the alleyway and took down it; being quiet for thier benefit, if Kagome was indeed being raped, they would have the element of surprise. They skidded to a stop, there, on the ground, lay Kagome's backpack and a textbook. Sesshomaru got on his knees and sniffed the air. He then frowned.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked; she didn't like the look on his face, not the slightest.

"Kagome wasn't raped..." Sesshomaru began, picking up the backpack and textbook and handing them to Kikyo. He then studied the ground, took a swipe of dirt and sniffed it. Then threw it to the ground. "..blood..." he said distastefully. He stood up and turned to Kikyo. "Kagome's wasn't raped at all...not yet, at least...she was kidnapped," Sesshomaru paused as Kikyo gasped. "By a man named Yetsu Kankuta."

* * *

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared, Sesshomaru and Kikyo covered thier ears. Shit, Inuyasha could yell when he wanted to! Welll, Sesshomaru snickered, if it wasn't for him screaming like a girl when coming in contact wasn't his first clue. But this was what you'd call roaring. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Sesshomaru resisted the temptation to strange his brother.

"I don't know," He said smoothly, intercepting all of Inuyasha's attacks. "You know," He said, beginning to get irked ", instead of attacking me, you should save your strength." Inuyasha seemed to think on that for a mere five seconds, then nodded defeatly in agreement.

"Was there anything left over? A note? Anything?" Inuyasha said, figiting and pacing back and forth nervously. The poor guy couldn't sit still at all. Sesshomaru could almost pity im for his worry over Kagome. Yes, he, Sesshomaru was worried for his friend, but Kagome was Inuyasha's girlfriend. He couldn't imagine what Inuyasha was going through at this moment. And he hoped he'd never have to feel it.

"Her bookbag and a textbook." Kikyo shrugged, showing the inu hanyo the discarded articles. Inuyasha frowned and pointed to a small purple stain on the blue bookbag. "Blood..." kikyo said, frowning. "She must've been hit over the head with a club or something..." Insde, Kikyo was throwing a fit. Yetsu had kidnapped Kagome thinking she was Kikyo!

* * *

"Kikyo.." That...man yelled at Kagome. Kagome was getting seriously ticked, why did everyone think she was Kikyo! They didn't look that much alike! Grr... Kagome gasped, she recognized that man! It was Yetsu Kankuta! And how did he know Kikyo? "Beloved daughter," He leered, revealing two sets of jagged yellow teeth ", littl Kiky..." suddenly his tone changed "...WHERE IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA?"

"Eh?" Kagome had a look of total confusion. _What the hell was the Shikon no Tama?_ "What the hell is the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome question, to only be met by a backhand slap that sent both her and her temper flying. _How dare he!_ She seethed, a brilliant pink aura surrounded her and she saw something appear on her finger._ 'The diamond rose from Mayu's spirit tear...'_ Kagome thought. But her moment of disconcentration cost her.

Yetsu lunged at her and knocked her over, but the girl wasn't going down that easy and brought her knee up to Yetsu's groin. The man screamed in pain and rolled off her, moaning. Kagome ran to the door, and quickly put a broom across the front, as to block it. She could hear Yetsu yelling at her, but she paid np heed and ran out the door and into the sunshine. She was free.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

'Now where'd she come from? I thought Yetsu had her?' What the hell, now Inuyasha was confused. Ah, but he wasn't complaining; come on, Kagome was holding him close around the middle. And slightly shaking, the expirience must of been terrifying. Now Inuyasha felt bad, he wasn't there for her. Shit, it was all of his fault.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango rounded the corner, looking relieved.After finding out that Kagome was kidnapped, they'd rounded up almost everybody in thier little group of friends. They'd called at Ayame's to call over Koga and Ayam but they didn't pick up the phone. Inuyasha knew what they were up to, those naughty youkai. But everyone else had shown up.

"Sango, tell everyone I found her..." Inuyasha paused, then rephrased his sentence "...or more like she found me." Kagome smiled slightly and hugged him tighter. Sango grinned and ran off, not being able to wait to tell the others. "Are you all right, Kagome." Inuyasha asked after Sango was gone.

"I'm fine...I was so scared...but I'm fine," Kagome whimpered, Inuyasha tilted her head up and her eyes were pleading. She wanted him to kiss her. Inuyasha was all to happy to oblige.

Thier lips met, and it was as if an explosion had taken place. The small, shy kiss soon turned to be a deep passonite one; Inuyasha's slick muscle asking for interance into Kagome's mouth and Kagome gladly allowing him. Ther tongue's held a fierce battle as teeth clashed, essences mixed, and being pressed closer than ever should be allowed. The past month they'd had at least one of these sessions at the least every other day; dammit, Inuyasha wished they would do more than just kiss...

_He fanticised himself caressing her soft skin, Kagome was moaning his name and her fingers getting tangled up in his hair. The pale moonlight highlighted her perfect body, and he lowered himself to kiss her again. Her chest slightly rubbing agaisnt his; he broke the feverish kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck, her collarbone..._

He was snapped brutally out of the kiss (and fantasy) as he smelled his brother and the others nearing. Slowly and regretfully, he broke the kiss. Kagome looked confused for a minute, untill she saw Sango leading Miroku and the others to them. All of them looking relieved, mainly Kikyo.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelped in relief, Kagome noticed Kikyo and Sesshomaru were holding hands and felt smug. She'd been right, they did like each other!

"Sis!" It was Sota! Kagome turned to her right and grinned when she saw her brother running towards her. she didn't see the black car following him and stopping right next to him before it was too late. A man...Yetsu...lept out of the car, grabbed Sota, flashed her and Kikyo a nasty grin, and threw Sota inside the car. "SIS!!!"

"SOTA!" Kagome shrieked, wanting to chase after the car, but was held back by Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku, go tell Mrs. Higarashi of whats happening," Sesshomaru ordered, he then turned to Rin and Shippo. "Shippo, can you go back to my house and tell my parents a lie? Something like, I lost my cell phone and you came over to tell them I'm taking Kikyo to the movies." He didn't realize he said it aloud, but Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome sighed, he was soo dense.

"I'll be right back!" Rin said, running off. Everyone looked at where she'd ran off in confusion. What the hell? A few seconds she came back, followed by another girl. "This..." Rin panted "...is _Kanna Shingato_," Rin panted again ", she can help you." The girl behind her looked kinda bored, and it didn't take anyone long to realize she was a gothic kind of girl.

She had black hair with pink stripes, her skin was kind of palish. Her eyes were a bright gold and she had the triangular ears of a youkai. She wore entierly black; a black hoodie with slank kind of jeans and black almost knee high boots. Her expression was almost unreadable; a bit like Sesshomaru's usaull facade. "Yo." She said boredly.

"Yea, yo." Sesshomaru said uneasily. But then got back to buisness. "Rin, go with Shippo...Inuyasha, where is the ferrari?" Sesshomaru didn't like Inuyasha's reply. "Shit..how're we supposed to catch up to them now!"

"Hijacking." Kanna threw in, sounding bored as usaull ", follow me." She began to run down the street, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo exchanged glances but followed her. Rin trusted her, apparently, so it would have to do. They would have to trust this Shingato girl.

Kanna stopped aburptly as a man got out of his car...and left the keys in. He went into the bank, Kikyo and Kagome exchanged uneasy glance, they'd be breaking the law...but they didn't have much choice. A second later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed thier respective girlfriends and yanked them into the cab. Kanna was in the drivers seat, an evil, glint in her eye. Kagome sat right next to her; in the back, Sesshomaru Kikyo and Inuyasha were ready to jump.

Suddenly, the car reved up and took off. And in no time they'd caught up to Yetsu Kankuta and his gang of merry men. In three other cars. And for the first time, a different emotion rather than indifference broke ot on Kanna's face; a smirk. She looked a little smug.

She put the petal to the metal and sped up to Yetsu's car, slightly banging agaisnt it. The car slightly wobbled, and Kanna swore under her breath and fished a small bottle of beer out of one of her many pockets. Now Inuyasha felt uneasy, a druk driver didn't sound too hot to him. But Kanna had not intention of getting drunk, instead she handed the bottle to Kagome.

"When I pull up right beside this dudes car, do whatever you're going to do!" She yelled ", I don't have the slightest idea of whats going on here! The only reason I'm even helping you is cuz I own Rin a favor," Kanna swevered slightly to the right to avoid another car. Thats when they heard the sound of a gun and metal on metal.

"He's firing at us!" Kagome yelped, the bottle being thrown out of her hand and being caught by Inuyasha. Kanna's face wore a look of stone but she pulled up next to Yetsu's vehicle. A bullet shattered Kagome's window and both she and Kanna ducked as Yetsu began firing bullets like crazy into the cab.

In the back seat, Inuyasha rolled down the window on one side and Sesshomaru on the other. Inuyasha busted the glass on Yetsu's back seat. Yetsu prepared to turn around and shoot Inuyasha, but he was distracted. Yetsu was hualed to the top of his car by Sesshomaru.

"Come on, kid," Inuyasha grunted, pulling Sota through the broken window. As Sesshomaru went into hand to hand combat with Yetsu on the top of the car. Kanna notice they were nearing a dead end...a cliff. Kanna betrayed emotion again as her eyes widened and she clenched her teeth.

"Shit." She muttered. "Hurry up, dog-boy! Tell your brother to hurry up!" She yelled back to Inuyasha, who looked kinda confused. Then he saw why Yetsu hadn't killed him yet. His brother was holding him off doing what he did best, punching. Inuyasha, though, was getting worried.

"Sesshomaru! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled as Sota joined them in the backseat. Sesshomaru punched Yetsu down and prepared to join Inuyasha and the others when someone grabbed his ankle. He kicked Yetsu in the face and the man let him go, Sesshomaru then prepared to jump over to the other car when Yetsu tackled him from behind. The cliff was too close, Kanna knew if they drove any longer, they'd go over the edge.

She stopped the car as Yetsu's car, with Sesshomaru and Yetsu wrestling on it, went twirling over the edge and throught a 50 foot drop to doom.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

_A/N: Hehehehehe. Cliffie! I'm evil. I bet you'd never've thought that Inuyasha would have those limey/lemony thoughts. Yes, I'm still accepting charecters:_

**Name: (last/first/middle)**

**Age:(14-18)**

**Interests: (ex: boys, cars, malls)**

**Personality: (ex: cranky, smily, quiet)**

**Do they have a car, if so, what kind: (yes, a black chevy truck.)**

**Bloodline:(hanyo, youkai, mitsukai, ningen, or any cross, can have up to 2 different blood types)**

**Grade:(8-12)**

**Description: (hair colors/eye colors/skin color/ect)**

**Area:(groupprep, jock, redneck, goth, ect, ect)**

**Illegal history(If they've done drugs or achohol, drunk driving, ect.)**

**Best to worst subjects: (example: Language Arts, PE, Art, Chorus, Lit, Homeroom, Lunch, Math, History, Geography, Civics, Band, Science.)**

**History:(where they were borne, previous cities, ect.)**

**Siblings:(name/age/gender. Can have up to 8 siblings)**

**Other:(anythig else you can think of)**

**_Chapter Eleven: Accpetance_**

**_Is Sesshomaru alive? The T.T.I. draws to a close, the Shikon no Tama is brought into the story. Naraku and Hojo's plan begins to take action. And there's a LEMON!!! You'll never gues s who its between! i'm not gonna tell you! Nah nah na neener, Sango gets to suck Miroku's weener! WHOOPIES!!!Hehehe._**

_Review please!_


	11. Acceptance

_A/N: Yaya! A leeemon chapter!!! I just watched Pirates of the Carribean, At Worlds End the second time on big screen! If your a WillElizibeth fan, watch after the credits! And if you're a JackElizibeth or a Nrington fan, I suggest you just live with it.. But...to answer yor question about Sessho...hehehehe...READ!!!! Yeah, a big thankx to::_

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

_I don't own Kerrai Kikia Piankana:: myloverissesshy does_

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!" Kikyo screamed again as they watched with wide eyes as the car hurtled towards the spirialing depth of the bottom of the canyon. Kagome, Kanna, and Sota were speechless, Inuyasha looked shocked. His invincible nii-san...no... impossible. Nii-san was just fine...

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled; Kagome, Kikyo, Kanna, and Sota looked at him in surprise. Inuyasha snorted, and ran for the edge, jumping all the way down by leaping from ledge to ledge on the cliff. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Kagome, Kanna, Kikyo, and Sota walking down a path. He didn't care.

Inuyasha laded in front of the wreckage, thanking dear kami that the jumble didn't blow up. But when he opened his eys and saw the gaggle of twisted metal, he wodered if it hadn't blown up. The metal was twisted beyond recognition and smelled of gasoline. Inuyasha ignored it and saw the sparking wires, he ignored that too. He heard a rustle behind him and looked. Yetsu Kankuta was escaping, limping badly on hs broken leg. Growling low, Inuyasha lept up and in front of Kankuta.

"Oi." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at Yetsu. Yetsu whimpered, and turned away and began to limpingly run away to the left. "Oh no you don't," Inuyasha growled, jumping infront of him. Yetsu whimpered as Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck. "Where is my brother?" Inuyasha growled good and low, makimg Yetsu whimper again and look slightly to his left. Inuyasha released him and Yetsu took off, escaping. Inuyasha let him; what he saw made him sick to his stomach. No...

There, before him, lay one of the most powerfull youkai he'd ever met. The invincible Sesshomaru. His brother's face was peacefull, his eyes half-open and not really seeing anything; smudges of blood all over his face with little cuts everywhere. There was a huge gash across his chest and one at his left shoulder. He lay slighty eagle spread, and had a piece of the car concealing most of his bottom half.

"Oh my god.." Inuyasha murmured softly; his eyes wide and unbelieving. He walked over to his brother and kneeled beside him, frowning slightly. Inuyasha checked for a pulse, and held his breath for several seconds untill he felt one...a rather slow one. Inuyasha let out his breath, Sesshomaru was alive!

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo exclaimed, looking past Inuyasha and running to Sesshomaru's other side. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Kikyo muttered again and again, looking from the huge hunk of metal to Sesshomaru's face. "Is he alive?" She asked Inuyasha softly, a tear ecaping her eye. Only then did the dense idoit figure it out. 'My brother must've asked her out or sumthin...'

"Yea, he's alive...barely..." Inuyasha whispered, his voice betraying his true emotion...worry. Heh, he was truly worried for his brother; even though they tried not to show it, their brotherly bond was strong. "His pulse is getting weaker. We need to get him to a hospital..." Inuyasha bent down and grabbed the huge piece of the car and threw it away. He saw immeadiently, that, thankfully, nothing was broken. Just that huge gash across his chest...nice...

"No, not a hospital," everyone turned to Kanna in confusion. She frowned and continued. "They'll ask about how he got this wound. We don't have a sufficient answer."

"He can crash at my place and say he's staying at Miroku's." Kikyo said softly; caressing Sesshomaru's cheek and looking at Inuyasha understandingly. "Besides, my mother is in Kyoto for the weekend in order to secure some buisness deals." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll carry him there." Inuyasha snorted, he turned to Kanna and nodded. "Thank you for your help, Kanna." Kanna shrugged and nodded.

"This isn't something that happens everyday." Kanna looked at Sesshomaru and snorted again. "Thats gonna be one wound that won't heal easily." Kanna snorted again. " This is the most adventure I've had since my father caught me drinking at my step- mothers house." Kanna aburptly turned away and threw a car key in the air. Kagome caught it. "Here's the key to the car I hijacked for you, after you use the car; hide it and destroy the key."

And with that, Kanna was gone.

* * *

Pain. That was all there was. Pain. No, there was also something else...warmth? A small, feminite hand was on his chest...caressing it. Ugh, he felt like shit. Slowly, Sesshomaru Inutaisho opened his brilliant golden amber eyes and gazed around the room. Catching his sight on Kikyo, who looked surprised.

"All you allright." She asked him softly, kissing his forehead. Sesshomaru smiled softly so that no one could see, not even his girlfriend. "Inuyasha was here, he carried you here two days ago and been visiting everyday with Kagome." Kikyo pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and pressed a cool, wet cloth to his forehead. "Yea, you've been out for two and a half days."

"Two and a half..." Sesshomaru muttered, sounding surprised and looking at Kikyo as if she were joking. "Are you serious?" A youkai like him, be out of it for over two days wakes up, and was still exhausted! It couldn't be! The inu clan was well know for their staminia, meaning that they didn't get tired easily. And when they were tired, they slept for only up to three hours. But Kikyo looked serious.

"Yes..." Kikyo smiled, her eyes still holding a small remainder of worry, she looked down and amber met mahoganey. "But... your legs, thankfully weren't broken. Just a little cut up, thank kami that Shippo took medical classes out of the guys..." Kikyo bit her lip. "Your chest and..." She didn't have to finish, Sesshomaru had tried to sit up and his eyes had shot open. With a really sharp intake of breath, he'd fallen back to the bed again. "You can't get up! That wound is too dangerous! You could get infection!"

"I'm a youkai, Kikyo," Sesshomaru grunted. "Don't be so worried." He'd managed to sit up with out Kikyo's hel then threw her a questioning glance. "Where am I? It's scent is of bellflowers...your scent," He added, looking at her face, trying to read it. "And iif we're at your house...where is your mother and your aunt?"

"Mother is in Kyoto on a buisness deal and Aunt Keade is in Nagasaki investing some buisness deal." Kikyo replied immeadiently. "And leaving me to run the resteruant alone," She added bitterly, looking away ", like they always do." Kikyo didn't know what was wrong with her, yes, she dearly loved the man before her. But no one knew of Keade's and Heira's treatment to her. Heira was her mother's first name.

She looked back and saw the gash across Sesshomaru's chest healing, she smiled. He hadn't lied about youkai powers, if that would've happened to her, she would've probably been dead. But here her boyfried was, acting like it was a paper cut. Boyfriend...it just felt so right to call him that. At that moment, Naraku, the T.T.I., Yetsu Kankuta, and the Shikon no Tama were the last things on her mind.

* * *

"Shikon no Tama..." Kagome muttered, digging through the libary's files. She, Sango, and Rin had all crashed to the public libary in order to find what Kagome said was called the Shikon No Tama. She remembered that Yetsu Kankuta had mentioned it and that kept her in motion. What could Kankuta want so much he was willing to go over a cliff in order to get it! It intrigued her to no end.

"Shibin...Shicin...shikan...shikein...shinon..." Kagome felt like throwing the dictonary into the wall, she was that frustrated! She angirly slipped it back into the rack and looked over her shoulder at Rin. Hoping her friends were having better luck; Kagome turned to face them and headed for another stack of books.

"Are you sure he said Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked as she set down a huge history book. Kagome felt awed, had Sango really read through all of that looking for even a mention of the Shikon no Tama. Wow, Kagome had to adore that girls loyalty. "Cause if I read another paragraph about Queen Mary of the Scots; I'm gonna get sick." Indeed, Sango did look a little green and was holding her stomach with a hand.

"Yea," Rin chirped, throwing in her two cents worth and putting down the Jewels of the World and Thier Powers mythilogocal book and turning to Kagome. "Maybe he said shinindama, you know," Rin picked up a book of myths to her left and began to read aloud. "The soul collector insects that aided the mythical miko Kikyoi on her quest to destroy both the evil hanyo Nakura and the hanyo Inumaru. But instead, Kikyoi fell in love with the daiyoukai Sesshoyasha."

"No," Kagome said angirly ", he said Shikon no Tama." Kagme held her head as to think back a bit. "Actually, what he said was Kikyo..Beloved daughter, littl Kiky...WHERE IS THE SHIKON NO TAMA?" Kagome shuddered ", why does everyone think I'm Kikyo! We don't look that much alike!" Kagome sighed and fell to her knees. "Shikon no Tama...where have I heard that...?"

"You want to know of the Shikon no Tama?" A voice said afresh from behind her. Kagome, Rin and Sango faced her in surprise. "I can held you there, hello, Kagome." Kagome felt like she'd been whacked in the head...it wasn't everyday you saw somebody you thought you'd never see again.

"Kerrai?" Kagome croaked, looking at the pale blue haired, purple eyed half mitsukai; a silver star adorned her forehead and she had the swirling gold designs around her eyes, sigaling she was part mitsukai. Kerrai was wearing a green camo shirt with a pair of camo pants and combat boots. She had on a black, a red, and a camo wristbands on each arm; going up to her elbow.

"The one and only!" Kerrai smiled, taking a flase bow, Sango giggled, she obiviously liked this girl. "Now now," Kerrai said, standing back up. "I heard you say something about the Shikon no Tama," Kerrai walked to the back and continued to chatter ", since I work here, in my spare time, I read. I've read almost every book in this libary." Kerrai boasted as she looked through th the books and smiled when she pulled out an old dusty looking book. "Tah-dah!" Kerrai looked around as worried though, and then turned to them and whispered ", take this book home and read it there...hurry before Naraku sees you."

* * *

Naraku watched as Kagome looked at him with a look of total detirmination. Naraku shuddered and looked away in anger; that wench knew he was a coward and was pressing the point all too well. He felt his hand clench and visualized himself choking Higarashi with one hand behind his back.

Yet, he was...scared of her. Uck. That was so wrong, he, the great Naraku, was scared of a little human girl! How disguisting! How much dignity did he have now? None. Why? Cause he had no dignity in the first place; after all, he was the infamous Naraku, he had no such thing as dignity; he had only power and those to weak to seek it became his servants.

But, in a month, that Kagome girl would be terrifeid of him, that Naraku knew. He smiled, that stupid Hojo was worth something and no limitations to the amount of naivete what-so-ever; aka, Hojo was a complete and total IDOIT! He hadn't figured out his plan yet and for that, Naraku was gratefull. It seemed that Hojo could carry out his part of thier evil mastermind plan.

And untill then, he, Naraku, would chase after Kikyo; wanting the enemy (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome mainly) to think he was fully after Kikyo again...but at the last minute he would strike where and when they least expected him too... ah, oh well, back to buisness matters.

He watched as Kagome, Rin and Sango walked out the back door, escorted by that Kerrai girl. Naraku scowled, damn Kerrai Piankana! Ever since she came into town, she'd spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e for him! She, first of all, thrawted his plan to steal from the local bank by somehow overhearing his plans and alerting the police!

And then, thanks to her, Shishimi had went to prision for attempted murder on Kikyo! Why Shishimi was going to kill Kikyo was beyond him, but if Kerrai hadn't alerted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of Kikyo's dissapearence, Kikyo would've been dead and he, Naraku, would've lost only one thing: a good fuck. But no, he lost his best friend and teammate thanks to Kerrai!

That woman was going to have to either back off his case or be caught up in the action and indefinitely be killed. Naraku smired as Rin dissapeared from sight and Kerrai went back to work; pretending she hadn't seen him and knowing he'd seen her. She thought she was so clever...another smirk...but she wasn't going to get in his way. She was a fool, but she didn't know when to give up...Naraku left the libary and smirked.

Things were in motion.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Now, now, ladies and gentleman!" Ms. Hounga announced, her rosy face having total confiendence. "Now, for the last round of Teen Tokyo Idol, I'd like you to give a big round of applause to the remaining bands?" She cast her arm up and the curtain followed. On the stage only four bands remined, the other six had been voted off.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Shippo stood among the other bands; Sesshomaru being supported a little bit by Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been so relieved to hear his brother had woken up fine and was even moving a little bit; but that had been yesterday; and today was Monday, last round of the T.T.I.

"Now, for our beginning act," Ms. Hounga went on, her sickly sweet voice making Kagome feel a little sick. Sango looked at her friend in concern but Kagome waved it off, muttering that she was okay. "Is the Jurei no Seimei! And they're preforming Freak Out, originally by Avril Lavinge."

Kagome took her stance and threw a glance at her teammates, they nodded and Kagome turned back to the microphne, wearing a huge smile and preparing herself. She lookd at her counterparts and they nodded; bringing the mike up to her lips, she began to sing:

_"Try to tell me what I...shouldn't do_

_You should know by now, I won't listen to you,_

**_Walk around with my hands...up in the air,_**

**_Cause I don't care..."_**

* * *

"Now, here is the Tenma no Yami preforming In the End by Likin Park," Ms. Hounga cheered. The crowd cheered with her and she turned to the stage and signaled the janitor to pull up the curtain. Revealing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Shippo all holding up thier own.

**"It starts with-**

**_One thing, I don't know why,_**

**_It doesn't even matter how hard you try,_**

**_keep that in mind, I designed this rythme, to explain in due time..."_**

* * *

Miroku looked at his girlfriend, Sango. They were crashing at his place since his parents were out of town for a month. They'd givin him a whole list of what he couldn't do. They said not to have parties, friends over, or girls over. But Sango wasn't a girl, she was a goddess, she wasn't a friend, she was his girlfriend. And they weren't having a party, they were having a date.

His parents were really stupid in that way.

They were watching JAWS and Sango was clutching onto him, half scared out of her wits and half way thrilled. Miroku wasn't paying attention to the movie, and his hand, for once, wasn't at her bottom. no, it was caressing her hand softly, thats when Sango shifted her wieght slightly and rubbed agaisnt Miroku's family jewls. Gds, did she know what she did to him???

Apparently not, that is, untill she heard his moan. Gasping in surprise, she looked back at him and saw a cross between an embarrased and sheepish face. Smirking, Sango began to slowly trace her fingers along his jaw line, Miroku's heart increased in speed; what had happened to the innocent Sango he once knew? No, the Sango he knew had just...took a break and was letting her mischevious side take over.

* * *

**_!!!!LEMON!!!!_**

* * *

Miroku covered her lips with his and began to slowly undress himself. It wasn't long before they were both nude and Miroku gazed at the maiden before him. All his...a slow grin made its way across his face as he lent down to capture her again in a heated kiss. Sango's tongue reacted sweetly to the barging enterance his slick muslce had decided on.

Then she felt him grasp her breast, Sango gasped alound into Miroku's mouth and she couldn't believe she was letting him do this! It was wrong, she was supposed to save herself for marriage...but that was sounding more ridiculous by the second. Miroku's hand preformed gentle squezing motions that sent shivers down her spine and made the girl moan repeatedly in gis mouth.

His mouth left hers and made its way down below, kissing and letting his tongue preform circular motions; then he covered her breast with his mouth and began to gently suckle. Sango moaned and Miroku grinned softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Thats when she suddenly rolled him over and got on top of him with an evil grin; he started to kiss her way down his chest and lick around his belly-button. Miroku moaned and Sango grinned.

Thier rolls had been reversed.

She took his errection into her mouth and slowly began to suckle on it, bobbing her head up and down. Miroku moaned louder and a second later, Miroku had thrown Sango onto the couch again(they never made it off) and poised himself at her enterance; then he looked at her carefully, as if asking her permission for something.

"I know it'll hurt..." Sango said, tracing her finger around Miroku's chin and capturing him in another heated kiss "...but I'm willing to risk it..." That was all she needed to say. Miroku gently eased himself inside of her, as she gasped and whipered in pain and protest. He looked down at her pale, sweaty face, unsure. Maybe they should stop now? He was preparing to pull himself out when he felt a hand on his elbow. "Pull out now and I'll kill you," Sango growled ferally.

Mirouk could only nod and began to go at a slow pace that suited the maiden before him. But after a while, she clearly got bored of such a slow pace and had began to speed things up, forcing the man with her to speed up the process. Both moaning, they together found and experienced the immense waves of pleasure that awaited them.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I wrote that...O.O And you seriously think I could kill Sesshy!? No way! I'm a HUGE fan of him!_

**Chapter Twelve Preview: Hell Hath No Fury Part One**

_**Naraku meets Yetsu Kankuta. The whole Shikon no Tama thing is finally revieled, how will Inuyasha react when he smell Miroku and Sango's mixed scents. And how does Koga's younger sister Kalie and Kanna Shingato's little brother Keyoto fit into all of this? And just how does Kagome know Kerrai? And most of all: Kaitai makes her appearence!!!Find out next chapter!**_

Review please! XD


	12. Hell Hath No Fury

_A/N: Yea!!! Here the actuall plot(which has been going on since the beginning) begins to show! You have to be alfull sharp in order to tell whats gonna happen! (looks evil and grins) Besides, what could I do to the plot to make it better? Well, rather than destrpy the whole world!!! Hehe..sorta...not. Summary:_

_Naraku meets Yetsu Kankuta. The whole Shikon no Tama thing is finally revieled, how will Inuyasha react when he smell Miroku and Sango's mixed scents. And how does Koga's younger sister Kalie and Kanna Shingato's little brother Keyoto fit into all of this? And just how does Kagome know Kerrai? Find out now!_

_A big thankx to::_

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

_WARNING!!! MURDER, SITIUATIONS OF EXTREME PERIL AND ANSGT!!! IF YOU HAVE BAD STOMACH PROBLEMS I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU SKIP YETSU AND NARAKU'S MEETING. NO YAOI JUST GORY!_

_Elizibeth Rose DeSmet is YLEM's charecter._

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she joined him, and kissed his cheek softly. A full week had went by now and of course his brother was up and moving again. In fact, he and Sesshomaru were back at each others throats. Well, so to speak, Inuyasha had made a smart ass comment and therefore sparked another friendly arguement between the two brothers. 

At least Sesshomaru was alive.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek as Ayame, Koga, Rin, Shippo, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru entered the room. Ayame and Rin were in a heated discussion about Miroku and Sango's tardiness.Koga and Shippo were jsut acting like thier normal selves, save the fact that Shippo was annoying Koga and not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Kikyo and Sesshomaru weren't saying anything at all and were just walking side by side.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist. She purred softly so that only Inuyasha could hear her. She could hear him smirking smugly. How in the hell had she fallen for this...this...idoit. Inuyasha made a comment the earned him a whack from his girlfriend. "Sango would NEVER do something like that!" Kagome yelled, blushing deeply.

"I know Miroku might," Ayame shrugged, when she shivered suddenly and glared softly(if there is such a thing as a soft glare) at Koga ", but I know I woul-" She was interrupted by an opening door and two pairs of feet heading their way. Along with the occansional "lechorous Houshi!" and "stupid pervert!" comments. Everyone sweatdropped, they knew where Taijiya and Houshi had been now. Houshi had been recieveing a brutal beating from Taijiya...the usaull.

"Now, now, Sango." Miroku's voice drifted to them a second later. "You didn't stop me, so you could hardly--"

WHACK

"I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND YOU STUPID ASS PERVERT WHO DARES SHOW HIMSELF IN THE MORNING AFTER RAPI--" Sango roared, as second later she and Miroku rounded the corner. Miroku was running from Sango, who was chasing him with a Hiria-Kotsu that apparently had been passed down in the Taijiya family, for the large boomerang was wielded with skill as Sango threw it at Miroku again.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it!" Miroku cried out in defense; while looking over his shoulder to evade the blows from the Hirai-kotsu. Sango caught the large boomerang and threw Miroku a dirty look, that looked a little sheepish. She had enjoyed it. And Miroku felt victorious...untill he noticed the others looking at him and Sango with gaping mouths. "Ahehehehe...uh oh."

* * *

Naraku looked at the papers in distaste, this...Yetsu Kankuta...might ruin his plans! He, Naruk, couldn't let that happen! Naraku dropped the newspaper and headed to the door that lead to his adjoining walkway over the alleyway below. Naraku smirked when he spied that man. That Yetsu Kankuta...hmmm...interesting. 

Naraku jumped from his perch and landed infront of Yetsu. Kankuta smirked, thinking this would be an easy battle. Oh boy was he mistaken, and he realized that the second a bullet sunk through his shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain Yetsu Kankuta fell to his knees and panted as he clutched his left shoulder.

"Speak," Naraku commanded, his gun in Yetsu's face. "Why are you here? Why do you want Midoriko for anyways?" Naraku said, sounding annoyed. How dare this man come and claim what he, Naraku, had been lusting for since the beginning of high school! He, Naraku, knew that this Yetsu Kankuta wasn't here to eat lollipops. That sounded ridiculous. "Speak!" Naraku commanded, shoving the gun barrel right in Yetsu's face.

Yetsu gulped and began shakily. "T-t-the Shikon no Tama, of course!" Yetsu stuttered, fully terrified. Well, duh. He had this gun in the hands of what he thought was a crazed teen and it didn't help matters that the gun was jammed right in his face. He couldn't believe that this teen, this crazy teen, was telling him what to do! Blame it on the gun.

"Shikon no what?" Naraku asked, his curiousity getting the better of him. This Shikon thingy sounded important, so he, Naraku, was instantly curious. That Shikon no something thingy could bring this full grown sex offender/prison escapee all the way from Nagasaki to Tokyo on foot, it had to be important!

"Shikon no Tama," Yetsu stuttered as Naraku's gun pressed harder into his forehead. "Also known as the Spirit Tear Diamond Rose or the Tear of a Departed Spirit!" Naraku's frown deepened as Yetsu stuttered on, untill he heard this part "-my daughter, Kikyo, last had it and the Shikon no Tama is also known to grant anyones whim if they get ahold of it! Thats all I know, I swear!" Yetsu begged. "Now...will you spare me?"

Naraku laughed, this man was begging for mercy? "I, Naraku," Naraku began malaciously, squezzing the trigger slightly ", doesn't know of this saying ''spare me'' I hold no mercy!" Naraku fired the gun right in Yetsu's face. Blood immeadiently spurted forth from the wound and pieces of flesh and brain flew everywhere. The crisom liquid stained the walls around him and Naraku threw the gun in a bag and carried the bag back up to his apartment. Smirking all the way. One down, four to go.

* * *

"What did Yetsu say to you, Kagome?" Kikyo asked as gang sipped on malt soda's at Yami's. Yami was Miroku's sister in law on his mothers side and loved her little 'monkey'. And everytime that nickname was mentioned, thier oh so calm Miroku got twice as scary as Sesshomaru's worst glare. And that was scary. 

"Something about asking where the Shikon no Tama was...and Kerrai told me that this book would tell me all I need to know about the Shikon no Tama..." Kagome paused mid-sentence and sighed. Ever since they'd met this orning, they stayed together all day. Well, the most staying together they could do without arousing suspicion. And now, here they were, all together at Yami's trying to think of a good plan of action.

Kikyo paled. "He wants...the Shikon no Tama...but Mayu..." Kikyo puased and regained her breath as she looked away, breathing laboured. She cleared her throat and continued her sentence "...Mayu died with it...Mayu begged me to let her borrow it for one day and let her...she died with it and was burned with it..." Kikyo looked away as tears clouded her vision again.

"You mean...this?" Kagome asked, as she pulled Mayu's Spirit Diamond Rose Tear she'd gained when Mayu had dissapeared for good. There was a collective gasp, and Kagome saw Kikyo put her hand over her mouth. "Mayu gave it to me before she dissapeared. Is this...?"

"Thats the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome let the words sink in and then said two words. "Holy shit." She didn't notice Inuyashabeing unusaully quiet.

* * *

Keyoto looked over at his sister Mitsuki; it wasn't easy being a big brother and he wasn't sure that Mitsuki should be playing with that toster...but it didn't look dangerous...untill she plugged it in while in a bathtub full of water. Keyoto swore he never saw such a show. Ah, there was Kanna! She'd sort this out! 

"Keyoto." She said in her most dangerous voice. "Why is Mitsuki and the toster in the shower?" When Keyoto only looked sheepish, Kanna sighed and looked at Keyoto with a glare. "Do I even WANT to know?" Kanna snarled, and only sighed when Keyoto shook his head. "Fine, but your telling mom that the reason Mitsuki tore up the toster was cuase you weren't watching her!"

Keyoto sighed, he should've known better than expect Kanna's help! Ugh, her and her misadventures! Always getting into trouble and stirring up riots! Well, within the household kind of roits. Usaully...and always involving him, an MPC player and a cookie. Don't ask. Keyoto looked at the sky as it glowed a blood red for a second and his blood ran cold...the sky had not turned bright blood red...right?

* * *

Kalie turned away from her mother in disguist as her mother began the pity party again. The ookami knew she'd never get over being raped by Naraku...but she was getting sick of all the pity parties by now...too much was just too much! Kalie looked up at the sky, and swore, even if it was for three seconds, she saw it run bloodred.

* * *

"I knew Kerrai because we were best friends two years ago...before she moved to Nagasaki." Kagome explained, on the way home, Inuyasha had asked of her relationship with Kerrai. And Kagome had gladly launched into a long winded explanation of the year before last year's ever lasting exploits. Inuyasha listen attentively and never once questioned about the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had made it quite clear that she was uneasy on the whole subject so Inuyasha avoided it at all costs. And for that, Kagome was greatfull. 

Inuyasha stopped the car infront of the peir, and took Kagome's hand in his. Kagome smiled as his lips captured his in a passonite exchange. Ivories clashed, flaming serpents danced, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome desprately close to him. Ohh...he needed her, he craved her...but she wasn't ready just yet.

So regretfully Inuyasha pulled away, looking Kagome in the eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck and soflty gazed into his amber oculars with a small smile. They just held each other, sitting in silence and watching the sun fall beyond the horizion and gasped as a brilliant display of colors hit thier eyes. Thats when Inuyasha drowned her again.

Kagome was surprised, if not pleased, but his sudden action and entry into her mouth. His slick muscle was detirmed to taste every bit of her sweet cavity and was desprate for more. As if teasing him, Kagome repied to the kiss but didn't take part in the tongue battle Inuyasha was wanting to rage. She heard him growl against her lips and almost impulsively let her tongue dance with his. When they broke this kiss Kagome was shoked to hear what Inuyasha said.

"Kagome..." He said softly, then looked away nervously ", I just want you to know..." He looked back at her, biting his lip nervously ", that I'll do whatever possible to protect you. I'll never hurt yu on purpouse and I'd die for you." Inuyasha finished. Kagome was shocked speechless, no one had ever said such kind things to her before.

"Inuyasha..." She said softly, reaching up to caress his face gently. And looked longingly into those brilliant amber pools of warmth and a another feeling she couldn't quite describe. She shivered when she felt Inuyasha's hand close around hers and gently squezzed it.

"Shhh, Kagome. Lets just sit here." Inuyasha whispered, pulling his girlfriend closer to him as they marveled the sunset. And when the sun finally dissapeared under the horizon, they'd kissed a soft, but passonite one. One that had touched the depths of thier very souls. One that had shook them both up, but a good shake up. And then Kagome fell asleep in her hanyou's arms.

* * *

So this was Japan, the human girl mused as she climbed out of the plane and gazed into the bright afternoon sun. She blinked her hazel eyes twice and looked at her mother with a hidden glare as her mother threw her arm around her boyfriend. yes, the american human with pale skin and light brown hair was a natural at being good. But it didn't mask the hatered she felt towards her mother japanese boyfriend. 

It was because of him they had to leave her home in Lodi, New Jersey, in the first place! Yes, the american had a hard time making friends back in america, and when she made a really good friend...her mothers boyfriend had ripped it all away from her. Yes, she hated him, she hated him so much that it radiated off her in waves...but, exept for that, she hid her hatered. Even though every single time her mother said that wretched name with such care made the grl want to puke.

Mouso.

The thought of the name made her sick. It wasn't that, but for some wierd reason(one that the girl herself had no clue of why she suspected it) that this Mouso had murdered her father. Of course it might be jealousy that she had to share her mother, the only living relative in her family. It made her lip twitch. She didn't get it...she never ever minded sharing her mother with anyone...except Mouso.

Elizibeth Rose DeSmet snorted and turned away from her mother as she strode into the busy airline area. Her japanese wasn't too good, but still she asked about her new school. Kiba High? Fang? What the heck? What ever, oh well; forget it! Elizibeth sighed and waited for her mother and that BOYFRIEND of hers and sighed. What was wrong with the world nowdays anyway?

Spotting a gothic looking girl with pale skin, pink and black striped hair and waering almost eniterly black; Elizibeth pondered over going to speak to her and ask directions to the front of the building when she felt a hand wrap around heer arm and yank her close to them; and she instantly saw this very cute boy around seventeen holding her with a smile.

He had short blonde hair and blue eyes and peachy skin. He wore a blue jock-like tee-shirt and a pair of plain jeans; looking to be the cocky type. "Hello," He grinned ", my name is Hojo, Kairino Hojo, and you are from America, right?" He guessed while looking at her bags.

"Yes, Mr. Hojo," Elizibeth said cooly and quietly while looking around for her mother and greatfully spotting her over by the bathrooms. "You see, I've got to go, and uh...get to my mother. Ok? Bye!" Elizibeth snapped before Hojo could say another word, yeah, for some wierd reason she was freaked out completeky by that guy...

She decided she'd rather put up with her mother going goo-goo over Mouso than that freaky Hojo dude...(a few seconds later) Okay...Hojo would have been alot better. Elizibeth huffed angirly as they finally climbed into Mouso's car and that man started up the engine. It was about time, she'd gotten very bored just sitting down and had watched people as her mother and her boyfriend helped them gain Japanese Citizenship.

Elizibeth laid her head back so that she could nap while on the way to the apartment, when suddenly she saw a flash of blood red cover the sky. She frowned, was Japan that different from America? Shrugging, the american girl turned over on her side and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Kanna knew the american was watching her every move and snorted. Ugh, those foriegnors were soooooooo annoying and Kanna Yumi Shingato turned to give that human a taste of her mind to only find that the american had dissapeared. Frowning, Kanna walked over to the window and looked outside. 

A car was drivig away and with her surpreme pureblood youkai sight, Kanna was able to spot the american human. She frowned as she looked up at the sky...that was odd. The sky looked almost...green. Shrugging, the youkai turned away from the window as a violent flash of blood red streaked the sky once more.

Kanna saw the glow and spun around; hoping to see it herslef. Her youkai senses were telling her that something evil had started...and it was heading towads tht Inu hanyo and his friends she's met. Smirking, she remembered Rin and her uncanny lack of mistrust. Rin never mistrusted anyone who didn't deserve it...but Rin didn't understand...no one was trustworthy untill proven so.

Kanna snorted and saw with confusion that Hojo was leaving the vincinity. What the hell had he been doing here? Kanna's curiousity won against her common sense, and began to tail the jock from her school with a sneaky ad deadly silence. The youkai was sure to hide her aura and scent; and though it was draining, it was well worth it.

She frowned as Hojo went into the alleyway behind the building and stopped; as if waiting for someone. It made Knna a little nervous...what if she was discovered? But her fears were wasted as Naraku moved onto the scene with a firm smirk set on his lips and a ever present gleam in his malacious eyes. Why was Naraku and Hojo; of all people; meeting up together?

* * *

Kagome felt like a sword had perced her heart as she awoke the next morning to find a note beside her and a betrayl stinging her eyes. He had been playing with her, and she had trusted him so! And what did her do? He left her to rot in her inner misery! Kagome felt another tear slips past her eyes as she read Inuyasha's letter again and smiled sadly and angirly as yet another set of tears stream down her face. 

_Dear Kagome,  
You're probably thinking that I was abducted. No, I wasn't and don't worry; I'm fine. Don't worry about me at all, and don't worry about Naraku. Damn...I wanna hit myself for not beig able to tel you such a thing earlier but...one minute...(hits head with fist)...but..dear kami, I love you! I kept on wanting to tell you that but my courage failed me! So please, in that big heart of yours, please forgive me for not telling you sooner._

_I guess I was scared that you'd reject me..even though we were allready going out and kissing and such but...deep in my heart, you'd never had confirmed that you accpeted my human and demonic half; I was always afriad that if I pushed it too far you'd break up with me and forget me all together._

_Wait a second..me...InuYasha Inutaish..writing an over emotional letter?!!! Now this is scary(sorry) and I must be losing my mind!!!_

_Don't you worry about Naraku...and I'm sorry...Kagome, I just want you to knw that I'd never do anything to hurt you...directly or indirectly...on purpouse...I love you way too mch to tell you where I'm going...so stay safe and away from the other guys, mainly Miroku and the mangy wolf!_

_Well, see you Kags and sorry...again...I never meant for it to end up like this...With all of my heart:_

_InuYasha InuTaisho._

Kagome had found that letter and two other things in the morning and her awakening. It was one thing that seemed to shatter her soul and heart in one fatal swoop. She'd fallen hard and never stood back up when she met Inuyasha...and now she'd payed the price. She'd broke down in tears at the discovery...

...that both Inuyasha and the Shikon no Tama was gone.

* * *

_**Ten Reasons to Forget Inuyasha Inutaisho...**_

_**10. He stole the shikon no tama**_

_**9. He destroyed our bond!**_

_**8. he didn't tell me anything ...was our trust really once that deep?**_

_**7. He sad he'd never hut me, and yet he broke my fucking heart!**_

_**6. there are plenty of other guys!**_

_**5. he left, his fualt, not mine!**_

_**4. He didn't trust me!**_

_**3. I...he...we slept together...nothign perverted at all, just slept...**_

_**2. I love him! Dmmit!**_

_**AND THE BIGGEST REASON TO FORGET HIM IS...**_

_**1. The bastard stole my trust and...he stole my heart.**_

* * *

_A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!!PLEASE! (dodges knives) It'll be okay in the end!!! (looks fearfull) and Inuyasha only stole he jewel because(hence the note) he thought it was safest for Kagome!!! Don't kill me, even though my life is pathetic...TT._

Preview for Chapter Thirteen: ...Than a Woman Scorned.

**_What happens when Kagome tells the rest of the gang of Inuyasha's deed? And when Kerrai and Naraku begin thier battle, who will emerge with both thier life and freedom? Will Kanna and Elizibeth have anything to do with it? Yetsu's murder reaches the public! And things get WAAAY to personal for Ayame when she learns a shocking discovery. Next time!_**


	13. Than a Woman Scorned

**I have DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE!**

_A/N: I betcha all wanna kill me. Then u shouldn't read this chapter or ya gonna murder me!!! (runs as fans throws a knife at her) but the plot is coming into shape!!!! Don't kill me!_

**AngelByMistake**

**lizziekiss**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

_Disclaimer: (this counts for the whole story thus far) I.Don't.Own. Inu-Yasha !!!! OKAY!!! I don't own the cute little puppy ears! Meh, oh well, ciao and enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S.: All you rapid SessKik fans will love this chapter. You too, some of you that liked episode 151 of Inuyasha. Oh yeah, sorry bout Katai's late incoming... ._

* * *

Kikyo sighed contentedly as the air fanned out her hair in a lush, silky black wave. And actually laughed as she saw a rabbit chase a butterfly. Why she laughed she'd never know, maybe the contentness she felt out here at Tokyo Wild Animal Preserve was needing a release. 

Sesshomaru had brought her here (he claimed she needed fresh air) and was now walking by her side, looking rather amused by Kikyo's anatics. He grabbed her hand and drug her closer to him as she let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. Sesshomaru smirked, she still wasn't used to him sneaking up on her. This was quite amusing.

They'd been walking nearly all morning, just enjoying the serenity of the area. No cars, no fumes, and no loud noises made this area heaven for the daiyoukai. As for the miko, she was too, enjoying the rare getaway from the overcrowded area's of the city. And just enjoying each others company was enough for the unlikely pair.

"Do you enjoy it out here?" Sesshomaru asked tentively, as Kikyo's hand tightened slightly around his and she smiled up at him. He took that as a yes. The taiyoukai looked down at the miko who had just buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her free arm around his.

They reached a cliff area, a hangover a large and rather fast river below it. But, from the cliff was a magnificient view. Kikyo gasped as she slowly broke away from Sesshomaru and strolled over to take the view head on. She wasn't expecting what she saw, and turned to see one of Sesshomaru's rare smiles in place. He quietly joined her and he too, looked the view.

A lush green field full of oriental lillies was just on the banks of the river, and right beyond the feild of lillies was a lush green forest and purple shrouded moutais in the background set up agaisnt the sunset. Two larks flew up in the air and past the couple as Kikyo smiled at Sesshomaru. They turned to each other and Kikyo buried herself in a tight embrace.

"Thank you..." Kikyo said in a muffled whisper, as Sesshomaru's usaully indifferent face changed to pure surprise and inwardly Kikyo smiled. "...for bringing me here..." and for sharing those expressions, she thought as she looked up to him with a small, almost hidden smile. Wait...in that posistion...they were alone right now, too...and agaisnt the backdrop of the setting sun...

Kikyo hardly knew what was happening untill she felt his warm lips on hers and his arms pulling her closer as the small passonite kiss grew. Teeth collided with sharp ivories and slick muscles fought a desprate battle for dominance as bodies banged together closer than should be allowed.

Slowly, they pulled away; with Sesshomaru looking a little ashamed. Kikyo was breathless, they'd barely been going out two weeks and they'd jsut made out excessively. Kikyo throughly enjoyed it; but she didn't understand why her boyfriend looked so ashamed. And why was he blushing.(that was the most romantic any sitiuation ever)

Stupid dirty thoughts, Sesshomaru thought as a tent began to form in his pants; a light blush took over his face as his girlfriend looked up at him. Sesshomaru regained his stature and looked down at his girlfriend with the impassive face once more as she sat down on the grass.

"I'll be right back," Sesshomaru informed her as he went to relieve himself of both little Sess and his dirty thoughts; leaving a very confused Kikyo behind. Kikyo waited untill he was gone and then started to laugh as she fell on her back and pulled out some rouge as she stood up. Prepared to put it on...

"SAKON TESSOU!" The war cry was heard and Kikyo stiffened, untill she felt the attack rip through her flesh, blood flying from the wound as she crashed to the ground and the rouge went flying. Kikyo grunted in pain at the impact and the wound in her shoulder. Her breathing laboured breathig increased. "Humph. You look too much like my girlfriend, huh, Kikyo?"

"Inu..yasha?" Kikyo grunted, as she looked up to see her ex boyfriend flexing his blood soaked claws and his other hand holding the..."Shikon no Tama? B...but Kagome..." Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's malicous face. It couldn't be Inuyasha! Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome, much less anyone who didn't deserve it!

"She was easier than you were, Kikyo..." Inuyasha smirked, making Kikyo want to cry out as his foot dug into her back. He briefly looked away and Kikyo took her chance to stagger to her feet. Inuyasha looked back at her, smirking and began to corner her to the edge of the cliff.

"Naraku..." Kikyo figured it out, and whispered it as a mere breath in the air, this had to be Naraku! He and his shape changing ablities! Inuyasha looked surprised, or was it Naraku? But he merely smirked and began to come closer to her, untill they were toe to toe.

"But, Kikyo, no one will ever know who I really am..." Inuyasha/Naraku hissed in her ear. And just as Sesshomaru came on the scene, Inuyasha/Naraku shoved Kikyo off the edge of the cliff. Kikyo's mind couldn't move as she fell 50 feet to the swirling waters below; as she saw Naraku's malaxious face swirl into her vision.

"Inuyasha...why?" Sesshomaru muttered as his brother dissapeared. His face hidden by his bangs, he recalled the moment he saw his brother push Kikyo into the watery depths below. That face, as for a second, had seemed somewhat like Naraku's...it made him want to wonder. His fist was clenched so hard it drew blood, Sesshomaru lept up and down the cliff, using his youkai speed and prowress to fuel his descent.

He saw Kikyo hit the water and jumped down after her and into the water. Ignoring the fact that he was underwater and had only so much time, he looked for Kikyo. Finally, he saw her and grabbed her around the waist, realizing he was running out of breath. Kicking off the bottom, he struggled through the water untill he reached the air.

Gasping furiously, he swam to shore and laid Kikyo in the feild of oriental lillies and laid her down. She wasn't breathing and that wound on her shoulder had only bled even worse. The youkai's knowledge on medical healing was very limited, his blood usaully healed him fine. That was it! Slitting his wrist, Sesshomaru let a few drops fall into his palm, hld Kikyo's head up and began to pour the blood down her throat.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Inuyasha would never do such a thing! You gotta be lying!" Shippo snapped, covering his ears as Kikyo finally managed to tell her tale. They'd gathered at Sesshomaru's house after he'd called them, saying it was very important. No one had noticed that Kagome was being unusally silent untill Kikyo got to the Shikon no Tama. 

"Kagome?" Sango asked softly, putting her hands on her best friend's shoulders as the girl immeadiently stiffened as she began to silently cry. Of course Sango didn't hear or see her crying, she felt Kagome's shoulders shake a little bit and removed her hands.

* * *

Kerrai concentrated on increasing her angelic power, being half an angel, the young tsukibegan to fucus her engery and tried in vain to listen to Naraku and Hojo's conversation. Yet, her concentration kept wandering forcing the half-breed to struggle to remain aloof. Finally, she'd conjured up enough ki and began to chant some type of spell. 

"Yami, awai, tsuchi, mizu, kon, kaji, tenkuu, kaze, ikazuchi, koori, suki. Yami, awai, tsuchi, mizu, kon," She began again; chanting the elements of the world as a heavenly yellow arua began to formulate around her. The elements of which names she chanted are the ones which mattered to the Tsuki (Angelic Moon Beings). Of that of which was darkness, light, earth, water, soul, fire, air, wind, thunder, ice, and love. "- suki. RELEASE KI!"

Immeadiently, her body went rigid as her mind recorded the conversation that she was eavesdropping on. Not noticing that a girl with pink striped hair was edging closer to listen to her mutterings. Kanna Yumi Shingato was merely curious; if not intimidated by the half-angels anatics. The half-breed began to awake, so quietly as she could, Kanna snuck back to her hding place and watched as Hojo left the scene and Naraku say a mere five words (that made Kanna shiver) aloud.

"Kerrai...I know you're there!"

* * *

Elizibeth heard a battle raging on close by. Humph! Three days in Japan and she allready could hear a fight raging on; it didn't help that tommorow was her first day of school. Curiousity consumed her and she began walking towards the sound of battle, there was sounds of distress. 

Cautiously, she peeked around the corner of the building and barely could stomach of what she saw. On the ground lay that Kerrai girl with a gun pointed at her head. The gun was held by Naraku, who had a triumphant smirk all over his face. One thing Elizibeth thought odd about the sitiuation was that this Kerrai girl wasn't begging for her life, she was smiling in a tired way.

"Ya finnally got me...Naraku." Kerrai sighed as Naraku looked triumphantly down at her.

"Gonna beg, yet, Kerrai?"

"Never."

"Fine...goodbye." And with that, Naraku pulled the trigger and Elizibehs eyes widened. She'd just watched a murder! She was a now a witness and knew what the murder looked like and what his name was! It meant that the murder, Naraku, could never know what she knew or she would be next!

Elizibeth backed away from the building and began to run home when she ran headfast into that girl, the one with the pink in her hair, from the airport.

* * *

Kanna didn't know what to do, she was in a daze. The half-breed had been murdered and for some odd reason, Kanna was bothered by that. Maybe it was because she'd watched and had done nothing? Yes, the half-angel had fought valiently, but had died since Naraku enlisted the help of his younger sister Kanna. Kanna Yumi Shingato hated that she and Kanna Onigumo shared the same name. 

Yes, Kanna Onigumo was rather silent and emotionless, much like Kanna Shingato; but there was one difference. Kanna Shingato had her soul, a soul; while Kanna Onigumo didn't. It was actually quite scary, but the youkai (Kanna) pushed that thought aside. That was when she bumped into the american; and without looking up she made a simple comment that sent shivers down the american's spine.

"You saw the murder too? Didn't you?"

* * *

Kaitai Mikiatau, was a pretty woman in her late 30's; her blond hair pulled back into a messy bun and her hazel eyes were flaming with anger. Her flight to Tokyo had been delayed a week, and when she gets to Tokyo, she has to cover the case of Yetsu Kankuta's and another girls murders! Both of them had a bullet in the head and the reporter wasn't so sure of how, but she knew that they'd been murdered by the same person. 

Huffing angirly, the reporter began to observe the crime scene with a critical eye. There'd been more than one murderer...she knew that much. There'd also been two other people there...two witnessess...ugh. Great, another one of her visions that she had been cursed with at birth.

Katai saw clearing a hantsuki with a gun at her head, the one who was holding the gun...his image was unclear and blury. There was a girl...a human and a youkai, both girls, watching the scene. The youkai was shocked when she saw the man kill the hantsuki. And the youkai's pink and black tendrils fanned out behind her as she ran.

The human had light brown hair the flew out around her as she ran right into the youkai. Right there, Katai's vision enabled her to see the faces of the girls as the youkai stated rather clearly and bluntly "You saw the murder too? Didn't you?" Then Katai's visoin went black, and she met the ground.

* * *

Ayame's eyes were popping out of thier sockets. The nurse HAD to be lying; cuase she, Ayame, wasn't ready to belive it! For one, Ayame knew ZERO about the topic that they'd been discussing. Two, the ookami didn't know how her boyfriend would react. Three, she, Ayame didn't know how to be a mother.

* * *

Kagome stared out the window, deep in hurt and thought. She'd fled to the Hikaku for some privacy, if she was in her room; her little brother would surely find her out. It was actually quite depressing to find that all she had left in her life rather than her family and friends, was herself. She refused to accept Inuyasha had attacked Kikyo and stole the Shikon no Tama from her...it just wasn't...Inuyasha like... 

Kagome let out another wail and fell on her back, sobbing and clutching her sheets. Curled up in fetus posistion, Kagome grabbed at the diary, reading all of her lists and entries she'd put in the trusty little blue book. It held all of her memories. All of her joys, all of her sorrows, and all of her heartbreak.

Had all of the Ten Reasons to lists all of her dairy entries and even the one on that day when...Inuyasha had first kissed her on the lips...when they'd shared the seven minutes of heaven in the closet...all those feelings that he directed towards her couldn't be fake...they just couldn't! Even though he'd left her and stole her Shikon no Tama...

She rounded into another fresh round of tears, remembering the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her and watching the sunset together...him and Miroku in Victoria's secret after Rin had lured them there; Miroku looking delighted and Inuyasha looking very embarrassed. Or that time when she, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kikyo played that trick on him and he ended up kissing Koga! That had been so funny! Even though they'd had to run for thier lives later on from two VERY pissed youkai.

Kagome let out a half laugh half sob as she remembered that. When Inuyasha had caught her she'd been 'punished', he'd kissed her so hard that when they broke apart; they saw Miroku looking at them with raised eyebrows saying "If thats the punishment, I wanna see the reward!" Kagome laughed again, but the laugh sounded stranged to her own ears as she finally fell into the confines of sleep. Not knowing that an amber/golden eyed, silver haired hanyou had been watching her with drooping ears.

* * *

Naraku laughed, Inuyasha had fallen right into his trap! Now everyone believed him to be a traitor of flesh and blood! He, Naraku, was very pleased. Without Inuyasha in the way, all he had to deal with was Sesshomaru, Takedishi, Kitsune, Houshi, maybe Taijiya, Ookami, and Hyroku. His only real targets among the ten friends was Kikyo Midoriko and Kagome Higurashi! 

And since Inuyasha had fallen for his trap, there was nothing stopping him from finally claiming his prize! The Shikon no Tama that Kagome or Kikyo possessed would grant him limetless power! Of course, Inuyasha had left the Shikon no Tama with Kagome, Naraku thought, come on, what would that worthless mutt want with it anyway?

Besides, it wasn't like Inuyasha would return, the thought was nigh impossible! For one, trhe mutts pride would force him to not come back. And if Inuyasha felt bad fpr leaving Kagome, he would remember what he, Naraku, had said to that Hojo. Kukuku...he'd known Inuyasha had been eavesdropping, that was why he'd said it!

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not feeling so hot right now... -sighs- i'm not getting half as much feedback as I'd like which is really depressing. I've been trying so hard to maintain my interest..but sice my last check up this story is on 20 alerts and 18 favorites... and over half of the people on there hasn't left a single thought! So, I'll say thanks AGAIN to those (anon or not!) who ARE kind enough to leave a passing thought:_

_I dunno if there will be a chapter 14 (even though the story is nearing its end... yup, three-five more chapters!!!) Katai, Kanna, and Elizibeth won't show up again untill at least chapter 16...if I make it that far..._

**Preview for Chapter 14 (if there is gonna be one!!!): Return**

**_Inuyasha is found and caught! Prepare for the Kotodama no Nenju (Beads of Subjugation) and Tessaiga and Tenseiga!(I love those swords, I have to have them in the story!!!) Will he reveal WHY he left? or is the reason too horrid? Inuyasha fights to regain everyone's trust._**


	14. Return

A/N: Sorry bout the late chappie, but I'm getting tired, pissed, you name it! -sighs- I'm surprised I didn't abandon this useless project. Fuck. Sorry, Tessaiga and Tenseiga got held off...but...you might be surprised by this chapter. HUMAN INUYASHA WARNING!!! I love all you reviewers! Long live reviewers! XD Also LEMON chapter (SessKik...-.-U Hehehehehe)

Thank you:

**SaKuRa262**

**AngelByMistake**

**lizziekiss**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she collasped on the bed before her, she was so freakin tired, shed stayed up past midnight crying over Inuyasha and now was regretting every minute of it. He didn't deserve her tears, she kept on telling herdself. Too bad she wouldn't listen to herself.

She turned to Sango and Ayame(Kikyo at Sesshomaru's and Rin was out with Shippo) who were sitting right across from her. Staying at Sango's for a night was unusually quiet. Usaully Sango's mother (Ukamaize) and her father(Takumiru) fawned over Sango(their remaining child) and offered countless plates of chocolate chip cookies (Which of usaully Ayame and Rin devoured while Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome just chomped on the cookies) or many different sweets.

"Kagome..." Ayame began, but was silenced from a glare from Sango. The ookami youkai sighed and abandoned her former thread of conversation. Instead, she put on a cheery facade and went ". Hey, Kagome-chan! The dance is in a week! What're you going to wear?"

Bad move.

Kagome glared at the ookami and Ayame blanched as Kagome turned away abruptly.

"Kagome..."

"I'm going home..." Kagome said softly, so softly that it was almost dangerous and both of her friends gasped.

"Kagome! Its midnight! Maybe we should get to bed!" Sango offered, seeing the look Kagome gave her, she put on a different face. "Kagome, its in the middle of the night, and for all we know Naraku could be out there. Maybe a mugger or two." Sango tried to reason, hoping that Kagome would see her point...

* * *

...which if she did, she didn't listen or or care...

It was almost one, in the middle of the night and Kagome was walking down the middle of a dark and creepy alleyway. And if that wasn't enough, it was raining and pitch black, it being the night of the new moon and all. Kagome sighed, as a tear on her cheek mingled with the rain. Thats when she heard the screaming.

Running towards the sound of the voice, Kagome dropped her bag and speedened up her asent. She had to find out what was going on! Somone was in trouble! She stopped aburptly when she saw who was getting attacked by who. Her eyes weren't decieving her! She should've known this was to happen! Where was Sesshomaru though?

Kikyo was being held down while Naraku had been ripping at her shirt, screaming at him angirly and was punching at him uselessly.

"Where is the Shikon no Tama!?" Naraku yelled as he held a struggling Kikyo in arms length. He didn't seemded fazed as Kikyo landed a good punch in his jaw and a good kick in the grion . (wow O.O) "I won't repeat myself again, wench!" Naraku hissed, slapping her hard across the face.

"I.don't.know!" Kikyo snarled, glaring at him with such venom that Naraku flinched, then grinned. He tore off her shit completely and Kikyo screamed again. Her arms got pinned underneath her as a bag fell out of Naraku. A gun with blood everywhere, all over it and two pieces of jewerly.

Kagome ran towards Naraku, who turned his head at the last second to be met by a karate kick in the mouth that sent him reeling back several feet into the wall behind him. When he looked up he saw a very angry teen covering up her friend with her jacket and throwing glares at him. Chuckling, Naraku stood.

"Ya good for nothing bastard! How dare you attack my friend!" Kagome seethed, her blood boiling past its boiling point and almost to its breaking point. So much that it even scared Naraku a little, well, before he got his hands back on his gun and pointed it directly at Kagome's face.

Kagome froze and stared at the gun, while glaring at Naraku the whole time. Kikyo had covered herself with Kagome's jacket and had stood up beside her friend as Naraku leered in thier faces.

"Where is the Shikon no Tama?" Naraku repeated, wiggling his eyebrows at them. "Tell me or I'll have to punish you..." He added softly, making Kagome and Kikyou want to retch by the tone of his voice and what he was implying. That sick good-for-nothing bastard. He laughed softly. "I repeat, tell me where the Shikon no Tama is!"

"I'd rather die!" Kagome spat, glaring icey daggers at her opponet.

"Your wish is my command!" Naraku mocked, preparing to pull the trigger when a white and blue blur tackled him, knocking the spider hanyou to the ground wresting a full blood pissed off inuyoukai. "You..." Naraku gasped as Sesshoaru's hand found its way to his neck. "Hehehe... a little to late! Kagura!"

The wind witch emerged from the shadows, looking forlorn if not detirmined all the same. She pulled a knife from her obi and charged at the daiyoukai. Instantly, Sesshomaru had to release Naraku and leap out of the way to avoid being cut by that knife. Inwardly he swore, he could've killed Naraku then and there, but Kagura had intervened.

Damn.

"Kanna, Gukiaru!" Naraku chirped as the dude with a hygiene problem and the emotionless girl steped out of the shadows. "Restrain the girls! Kagura, help them. Gukairu, help me get the dog!" Naraku growled, jumping away from Sesshomaru's next attack as Kanna and Kagura finally managed to get ahold of Kagome and Kikyo.

"..." Sesshomaru leapt at Naraku again, but the hanyou jumped aside and managed to deliver a good firm punch in the jaw that sent him flying back a little bit. But the daiyoukai leapt right back up, anger like fire flowing through his veins. "Die!" He snarled, sinking his claws into Naraku's flesh and ripping some of it out.

Naraku let out a cry of pain as blood sprayed everywhere and Sesshomaru threw the piece of the hanyou's am to the groun in disguist. The spider hanyou was powerless as the inu youkai bent over to pick him up by the collar..untill his foot met Sesshomaru's jaw. Surprised, the daiyoukai was unable to deflect it and was sent sprawling over to the wall.

"You think I'd let you win so easily?" Naraku seethed as Sesshomaru leapt back up and took on another attack stance. Naraku laughed as Gukiaru intervened, blocking Sesshomaru from the girls and the spider hanyou. Naraku luaghed again as the daiyoukai began to fight the puma youkai. "Gukiura, keep him occupied!" He marched up to Kagome, put the gun in her face then said in a dangerously soft tone. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?"

"I don't know." Kagome snarled back, Naraku shrugged, raised the gun and prepared to pull the trigger. Kagome closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable when...

"Oi! Naraku, she doesn't have it!" A voice echoed through ears, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru perked up at it familiarity. Inuyasha... Kagome saw, through the wind and the rain, he stood proud and regal (O.O wow, Inuyasha and regal are aquainted...scary) and glaring with two BROWN(O.O) eyes at the spider hanyou. "Cause..." Inuyasha made a little grin as he pulled out a small pink orb "...I do." There was complete silence at his words.

"So..."Naraku said softly ", you stole the jewel from her to protect her from me...forgetting that without you she is practically unprotected.-" Inuyasha growled at his words, knowing that they are true, but lets the hanyou continue "-You didn't know, that the part about the Jewel becoming corrupt from her love for you, was a lie?" Naraku grinned, lifting up the gun to Kagome's throat. " In fact, her love for you has almost completely purified it. You see, while the jewel was inside Mayu's burning hatered for Kikyo," Naraku looked over at the angry teens ", it was tainted from the evil that enshrouded it...now hand it over to me!"

Suddenly, Naraku was sent flying into the wall behind him and his gun shot at who it had been pointing to-Kagome. The girl screamed and awaited the pain when another person pushed her aside and took the blow right in the chest. Kagome opened her eyes to see the human Inuyasha staggering from the blow.

"Inu..inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, dropping to her knees to catch him as Sesshomaru and Kikyo joined her. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please wake up! Inuyasha!" She shook his body as blood began seeping into her good skirt, but she niether noticed nor cared. She felt Kikyo pull her up as Sesshomaru wordlessly picked up his little brother and looked at Kikyo.

"Miroku's alone again tonight, his parents are at Hyoko for the next exchange student," Kikyo sighed. Sesshomaru nodded, and without a single word the troop made a mad dash for the perverted teens house.

* * *

Miroku could only gape as they carried in the injured hanyou that was currently humanoid into his house, dripping blodd every where. "Where do I put him?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, though inside of him was a raging storm of emotoins. He'd listened to everything Naraku had said and it sounded to him that Inuyasha had only done what he thought was best for Kagome. 

"In the basement, on the spare bed," Miroku directed, to him, it was wierd. When his best friends older brother came in his house carrying the unconsuis form of his currently-human best friend that had been missing for the past two weeks, that is what he considered to be just a little odd. Well, he had to face it, everything in Tokyo was a little odd.

Sesshomaru set his brother onto the spare bed, a few seconds later the youkai had tore off a strip of his shirt and began to wrap it around Inuyasha's middle. "Grab as many spare sheets as you can find," the daiyoukai commanded. The humans nodded mutely, and went off in seperate directions.

Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha and how he had saved her, in his human form, from death. On th night of the new moon, now she understood while he and Sesshomaru had cancelled all those dates on that night. Inuyasha because he didn't want the news of his human night to get out, Sesshomaru because he felt it his urge to protect his younger brother. (Yeeeeah, sure)

* * *

His breathing had slowed, but his heart rate and temperature had increased; and his breathing was shallowed and soft. If only the night would hurry up and daylight would let him revert back to his normal form. Kagome watched him sadly, knowing that once he reverted there would be hell.

Unanswered questions, rising tensions. Is that what the wait was all about?

Suddenly Inuyasha's hair began to lighten to a light biege, then finally to silver/white and his ears appeared. It took every ounce of Kagome's self-will to restrain herself from tweaking them. Ridiculous, her boyfriend(or ex, she wasn't sure) was in a life-death situation and she was wanting to tweak those little adorable ears of his! Sighing, she watched as he began to open his heavenly gold orbs.

He would be surprised, she thought slowly as he observed them each in turn with a frown. When his eyes landed on Kagome, he looked away.

"So..." Kagome began, deciding to break the silence and looking at Inuyasha "...was everything Naraku said was true?" There was no answer and Kagome felt herself getting angry. "Tell me!" No reaction, sighing, she went to the last resort:: the Kotodama no Nenju. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha fell to the floor.

* * *

"-so you overheard Naraku's plans and somehow thought by ridding herself of both your and the Shikon no Tama's presence, that Naraku would leave her alone?" Miroku said with a raised eyebrow, in return, was whacked eceptionally hard by Kagome as Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyo. For a second time in her life, Naraku had tried to violate her. "Man, you're an idiot."

Inuyasha slumped his head and shoulders in shame, looking away guiltily while Kagome gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder, he stiffened to her touch and fehed. He felt he wasn't worthy of any of her attentions, he may've had her best interests at heart but that was what had destroyed her heart in the end.

And now here she was, perfectly content on just looking at him. Making him blush and push her away, she looked at him sadly and turned away.

No.

He couldn't let this happen like it had to him and Kikyo. Naraku had destroyed thier relationship and thier innate trust in one another as love. Now they were no more than good friends.

No!

Friends would have to be enough on Kagome's part! He couldn't let her suffer! He loved her too damn much to let anything happen to her like it had to Kikyo! Damn him! If it hadn't been for his brother, both Kagom and Kikyo would be dead now and Inuyasha would be distantly responsible.

"Why so quiet?" Miroku asked, but all he got in return was a heated glare from Inuyasha. Sighing, he looked at the form of Kikyo(who had fallen asleep) leaning against Sesshomaru. Nodding, Miroku watched as Sesshomaru picked his sleeping girlfriend up and carry her out of the room. "We're going to give you two some space."

And like that, the hanyou and miko were alone.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, the hanyou grunted to acknowledge her "...thank you..." Inuyasha looked at her, shock and surprised regeristing sparely on his face. "..for only thinking of my wellbeing."

"Keh."

Silence registered between them, Kagome studying Inuyasha who was very interested at a stretch of blank black wall and the quiet atmosphere made it seem as if hours had passed by (though it was only twenty minutes) untill Inuyasha 'kehed' again as he began to look outside.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha." Was heard and the hanyou turned to look at the object of his thoughts.

Why?

Why had she forgivin him? After he had left her (even if to protect her) to grasp the meaning of reality alone? How could he been so cowardly not to tell her he loved her?

How? Why?

* * *

Sesshomaru just sat still with Kikyo in his arms, the event he had witnessed replaying itself over again in his mind. He had yet to rid himself of it or find the reason Naraku was so obsessed about Kikyo. Whatever it was, it was seriously fucked up and digusting.

He'd seen from a distance as he hurried to try and stop it before nothing happened. Naraku was attempting to rape his intended! Temee... ugh. He was getting very worried untill he spotted Kagome come into the scene, shocked then angry. Managing to tackle the spider hanyou before getting the muzzle of a gun shoved in her face.

Suddenly, Naraku was sent flying into the wall behind him and his gun shot at who it had been pointing to-Kagome. The girl screamed and awaited the pain when another person pushed her aside and took the blow right in the chest. Kagome opened her eyes to see the human Inuyasha staggering from the blow.

"Inu..inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, dropping to her knees to catch him as Sesshomaru and Kikyo joined her. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please wake up! Inuyasha!" She shook his body as blood began seeping into her good skirt, but she niether noticed nor cared. She felt Kikyo pull her up as Sesshomaru wordlessly picked up his little brother and looked at Kikyo.

That blood...all that blood on his younger brother, Sesshomaru would never forget. But he had to propose to her now and mark her...if someone tried that and suceeded...the taiyoukai shuddered making his koishi hold to him tighter. Knowing what he wanted to do..the taiyoukai looked down at her...after she'd been through today...it could wait...

"Sesshomaru..." Kikyo's husky, but melidous voice reached into the confines of his mind "..whats the youkai mating ritual?"

Could it?

He got riled just thinking about it.

"Umm..." He blushed "...pretty much when you humans have a tryst...but when the youkai have found the mate they wish to claim, they mark her and she will reject every other man that tries to do anything to her but help her. The female will have to be with the male...forever...even after death."

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, he inclined his head ever so slightly as to acknowledge her presence. "There...is something I need to tell you..." she blushed and looked away "...my whole life I thought I was some dirty waisted...-thing-...but when Inuyasha came along, that changed," Sesshomaru's heart expeirenced a new emotion...jealousy. ", he didn't care, untill Naraku managed to rip us apart. Even after I was nearly violated, you still cared for me... and eventually asked me to be your girl. And all those times we shared are unforgettable...but Sesshomaru...what I'm trying to say is that I...love you..."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the prospect and looked at her in shock, Kikyo's face had gone red and she had looked away, blushing profousely. "Kikyo..." he replied in his deep, rich voice "...then it is fortunate that such feeling are not unrequieted."

He took the moment of her shock to capture her soul in a slow, passonite display of affection. A mere caressmet of the lips but a ignited fire within, of which Kikyo felt something hard beneath the jeans and blushed. She quickly forgot of her past and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. The taiyoukai broke off, looking a little (and strangley happy) wound up tight.

"No...you...you're not ready..." Sesshomaru gasped out as an undignified blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'm more ready now than I'll ever be..." came Kikyo's aroused voice.

No more words were needed.

* * *

**_LEMON_**

* * *

Clothes were cast aside so quickly that one wasn't sure it the garments had just dissapeared from thier bodies and the naked flesh collided agaisnt each other as the flaming serpants danced as the two tried to taste every part of the sweet cavern as they could. It was Sesshomaru who broke off.

Cheek, lips, chin, neck, shoulders, collarbone. His excited lips explored every ounce of that area as the woman under him simoultously moaned his name. He smelled her wetness, he smelled her arousal and it only fueled him even more. He took one of her full breasts in his hands and began to lightly caress the bud with one hand while tracing patterns with the other.

Kikyo's moans increased when his hands moved to the neglected bosom and instead, his mouth took the treated nipple as his hands treated the other. Kikyo was in a state of esticay. The taiyoukai smirked as his mouth moved to the negleted breast and his hands moved further south.

Under her breasts he lightly outlined the smooth rounded curves and lowered his hands to feeling the curvacous woman under him. She moaned in reponse to his antics that were driving her crazy. The inuyoukai 's mouth finally left her breast and began to kiss the same area's his hands had explored. Kikyo moaned softly as she clutched her fists slightly.

Thats when his mutinous hands reached her area. They caressed the soft insides of her thighs and lightly rubbed against her temple and to that the onna let out a low, long groan. Sesshomaru smirked and inserted two fingers into her vagina and began thrusting with his fingers. Kikyo let out a short rasp and arced her back as the youkai continued, inserting a third finger.

Kikyo came, wondering how such a feeling could reign inside her.

His tongue did the same as his hands did, thrusting in and out with the serpent that could arouse the miko so quickly and be arguing with his trouble some half-brother the next day.

She came yet again, and the taiyoukai, having quite enough of playing around, whispered softly in her ear. "This wil hurt." She nodded softly, and with a grunt, they were joined. The miko had to hold her breath as she slowly felt the pain ease away. Nodding again, they began moving at a slow pace, thay was soon forgotten as they soared into the skies.

* * *

**_END LEMON_**

* * *

Miroku watched the couple through a keyhole, watching them as they were a project, finally, as they came to their end and cried out each others names, Miroku came to the conclusions he was looking for.

Yes, he had learned a couple things from the taiyoukai oday.

He just hoped Ssshomaru never found out.

* * *

**TEN REASONS TO GIVE INUYASHA INUTASIHO YET ANOTHER CHANCE:**

**10. He did it for my well fare**

**9. he saved my life**

**8. he acted truly sorry**

**7. I can't stay mad at him**

**6. he's acting so anti-socail O.o**

**5. DOES THE PHRASE ''SAVED MY LIFE'' GET TA YA?**

**4. He's so cute when he's sad...FOCUS, KAGOME!**

**3. He was surprised when I forgave him**

**2. he holds my heart**

**AND THE MOST IMPORTANT REASON TO GIVE HIM YET ANOTHER CHANCE IS...**

**1. I know for certain that I'm in love with him**

* * *

_A/N: A really goofy Miroku moment! Baka Houshi spying on Sesshy and Kiky!_

_This story is almost done, give another 3 chapters and you'll be waiting for the sequel.  
Sorry, but yall, please reveiw, I love to hear from you and appreciate that you'd spend your time telling me what you thought (no flames, please though!)._

_Preview Chapter 15: Resolution._

_**Tessaiga and Tenseiga are finally brought into this mess, Naraku shows up again looking for trouble. Sesshomaru is surprised at his heirloom but accepts it! Inuyasha acts like a baka, the dance begins. Ayame announces she's pregnant:: And the Lemon yall've been waiting for!!! XD**_


	15. Resolution

_A/N: Yay! Quick update! XD This chapter contains MAJOR adult themes (i'm only 15..hahahaha)_

_THANK YOU TO::_

**SaKuRa262**

**AngelByMistake**

**lizziekiss**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

**_Tessaiga and Tenseiga are finally brought into this mess, Naraku shows up again looking for trouble. Sesshomaru is surprised at his heirloom but accepts it! Inuyasha acts like a baka, the dance begins. Ayame announces she's pregnant:: And the Lemon yall've been waiting for!!! XD_**

* * *

Inuyasha was half asleep, he and his family were at some sort of hierloom ceremony. Three days after being returned to the family, Inuyasha had found himself (and Sesshomaru) with the displeasure of Jakotsu Shinntinai's pleasure. Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha got along well and Suikotsu wasn't bad at all. Kyotsu and Ginkotsu mainly stayed away in the gardens while sneaky Renkotsu stuttered about the place.

"Attention, attention," Thier fathers voice brought them to thier senses and they buried thier conversation and turned to look at the impressive daiyoukai before them. "Be seated," everyone took a seat ", now, you all know that the InuTaisho industries must have an hier, whilst I have two, I also now have six hierlooms that must be passed down whe I'm gone-"

Inuyasha was beginning to doze, this had become a rather old rutine, he and his family would go to some boring party with Inyasha only half-awake. And during the boring speech did he sleep, when it was ending Sesshomaru usaully kicked him(from under the table) in the shins.

Since Sesshomaru was a pure blood inuyoukai, he required little rest while his otouto required only a little bit more. And since Sesshomaru was a pure blood, he was also able to know when Inuyasha was, or wasn't asleep. It really irked Inuyasha off to no end, since he'd got caught last night by his brother when trying to sneak some of the chocolate covered strawberries up to his room.

Ahhhh, yes. Sesshomaru had stopped him and helped him into his room; where they'd snacked on the food together and talked; praying thier chichi-ue and haha-ue would not wake up, for if they did, there would be hell to pay. For thier mother was very strict on pastimes (though her husband was the exact opposite when it came to bending rules) and never overslept or stayed too late.

"-and the swords, Tessaiga and Tensiega. Tenseiga shall go to Sesshomaru," ther father continued. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru stiffen and frowned. ", and Tessaiga shall go to Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his face go slack and he gaped; he and Sesshomaru had figured since they were little that Sesshomaru would get Tessaiga and Inuyasha would get Tensiega.

He guessed they were wrong.

* * *

"Oi, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called to his aniki, and was relieved when his nii-san slowed down so that he could catch up. Frowning, Inuyasha looked closely at his older brother; as it appeared that Sesshomaru was deep in thought. "Onii-san?" He asked softly, Ssshomaru inclined his head ever so slightly, acknowledging his presence. "I-"

"It is okay, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru acknowledged, nodding his head ever so slightly but a frown remained in his eyes and his furrowed brow. ", as you can see, I'm not upset." Inuyasha was shocked, his nii-san had always been very content with the thought of power.

"You have Ki-"

"I know, Inuyasha. But you should know that you can't touch her." And with that Sesshomaru took a couple of steps foreward, turned around with a smirk on his face ", since I'm taunting you, ya dense baka!" And he began to stroll away from his fuming otouto-san.

Only then did Inuyasha figure it out! "HEY! WHATCHA TAUNTING ME FOR???"

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he'd been able to keep to his promise and make sure that he wouldn't kill anyone who even looked at Kagome. He was trying to stop his inbred instints, was that why he was telling himself that he was fighting a losing battle? Damn those instints! They were what was damming him to this internal hell like that! Ugh.

Sighing, Inuyasha opened the limo's door on the right and allowed the object of his thoughts into the limosine and a seat beside him. He heard his brother sigh arrogantly as the limo moved on its way. 'Well,' Inuyasha thought smugly as he stole a smug glance at his brother ', he's just jealous that his girl isn't here yet..ehehe.'

They stopped at Kikyo's shortly and the young maiden joined the hanyou, taiyoukai, and other miko to the ride to the dance.

* * *

"I can't believe its been almost nine months since I've met you all!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at all of them kindly and happily. They, all ten of them, were gathered around one of the many tables strewn in the gym, chatting as the music played on. It was Good Charlotte's song 'Keep yout hands off my girl'.

_The way that you dance,_

_The way that you move,_

_The way that you stare at me across the room,_

_You carry Dior bags_,

"Yeah, its hard to think I've known you for such a long time," Ayame sighed ", it seems as if we met just yesterday." The ookami sighed and then continued ", it doesn't help that I'm pregnant." Rin looked at her unbelieving, untill Ayame nodded, confirming the truth. Poor Koga had fainted.

"Woah...congrats, Ayame!" Rin cheered, running up to her friend and ensnaring her in a fierce hug.

_And the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,_

_They say "Aha, ahha",_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

"It seems that when you came, Kagome," Koga said, turning to her ", that you brought us all together. Almsot like how you encouraged forgiveness and love; like the charity drive. Without you, I expect Naraku wouldn't be half as afraid of Kikyo as he is now..."

"Yes, Kagome, he's right." Sango smiled, looking at her friend intently and then to Miroku ", your stubborness during your fight with Inuyasha made us curious..." Sango admitted sheepishly "...we wanted to see what you'd do on your own against Inuyasha. Thats how come Houshi-" SLAP "-here, dared the seven minutes of heaven."

_They say "Aha, ahha",_

_But the record keeps playing,_

_The same old song,_

_They say "Aha, ahha",_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl._

"What happened?" He asked, wanting them to spill the beans, since Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing and looking away. "If you don't...I'll dare you to another seven minutes of heaven."

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"Well, Kagome, I'd say you've made a pretty big impact on our lives as well." Shippo smiled tiredly, then his eyes caught a figure moving through the crowd towards them. Kagome and the others turned to see who the stranger was, the girl was flocked with other girls...it must've been the new student from...

"Hi, Kagome." The girl said. Kagome was on her feet before anyone could stop her and was looking warily at the girl before her. Why, of all the cities in Japan, why did they have to chose another one? Dammit. "Long time no see. I see you finally got some...friends...there some hansome fellows in this bunch..."

"What do you want...Jennita?" Kagome's voice was like a whip as Jennita eyed Koga and Sesshomaru intently; oblivious to the scoring glares that everyone else was giving her. Then Jennita saw Inuyasha and let out a squeal and began to move foreward, but Kagome blocked her path. "He's mine." Kagome growled.

_She just stays posted up,_

_The other side of the room,_

_I got AMC tattooed on my hand,_

_I got black wall street on a black bandana_.

Rage took hold of the blonde, no one commanded her of what not to do or what was not hers! Mainly this little unimportant upsart that could think that she had a place in the world! Tightening her knuckles, Jennita began in a huaghty tone ", I see you don't try and hide that horror of a face anymore, do ya?"

"The only horror I see is before me." Kagome replied coldly.

Before she could register what was about to happen, Jennita had drew back her hand to slap her, only to be caught in mid slap by a very POED Inuyasha and friends. If glares could burn, the fires of hell would've surely burnt the girl to the marrow of her bones. But Jennita looked angrer still.

"Leave. MY. Kagome. ALONE." Inuyasha snarled as the blond seemed rather taken aback by his boldness, untill she saw the little puppy ears. Her eyes opened and she yelped, causing Inuyasha to let her go immeidiently.

"No!" Jennita spat, glaring daggers at the startled Kagome ", the wretch needs to learn her place in society. Dirt!" Jennita glared the angered Kagome who just glared back. This definitly wasn't the girl she'd last seen nine months ago. Something was different...more mature...it made Jennita angry.

_You know the boy starts to hate,_

_The girl that came with him,_

_They like that's not the boy she dates,_

_They get the fighting and swearing,_

_And now the boyfriend is staring_,

She opened her mouth again when Kikyo, Sango, and the others stood up. Outnumbered five to ten, Jennita looked at Chickeeta, Yuk, Eri, and Ayumi. Were they still here? Good. She looked back at the enemy, four youkai, a hanyou, and the rest of them humans.

"Leave." Kikyo stated, her voice as cold as her demeanor, it made Jennita's soul want to freeze up and shrivle up inside. Gods she hated it! This Kikyo looked a lot like Kagome! Did she have any thing to do with Kagome's new change? Deciding that she did, Jennita turned but was met with a pair of crisom eyes of a full fledged angrered taiyoukai.

"You heard her," Sesshomaru growled, making Jennita step back several paces. "GET. THE. FUCK. AWAY. AND. LEAVE." Jennita didn't need to be told twice, in a swift, clumsy motion, both she and her little gang of miscreets were gone. Lettig his youkai blood cool out, the taiyoukai sat down next to Kikyo.

"Thanks guys...for standing up for me..." Kagome said, blushing as she looked at them while her face was half hidden from her ebony locks. Inuyasha threw an arm around her, when Kagome saw Jennita sniff condescedingly and march fully out of thier sight, she gave Inuyasha a smile.

_They say "Aha, ahha",_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

_Keep your hands off my girl,_

"Its what friends do," Kikyo stated simply as Koga and Ayame excused themselves and went to dance ", hentai ookami youkai." She muttered, she, as much as anyone else, knew that the two were going to go have a friendy conversation in the old band room. Now that it wasn't haunted, it was one of the many places where people hid condoms.

"And anyways, Kagome," Sango began after slapping the hentai monk behind her ", what you told us about..." she paused for a second, trying to find a word suitiable for Jennita "...wretch, was untrue." Tweleve eyes flew in her direction at that "She was much worse!"

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck and my chain,_

_I got brass knuckles hanging,_

_From my neck and my chain._

"Heya...Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha took her hand and led her upstairs, past the overcrowded gym and past the lonely halls with the occasional moan od estcay or a scream of pleasure. Both she and Inuyasha were beet red. They even heard Ayame and Koga.

Finally, they were in the old girls locker room, with the rows of rusty lockers and the large cot in the corner with a showerswitch right next to it.(if they pushed the cot a little, it would be right under the shower, convient, ne?) There was a door that they could lock as well, and both the teens minds were driven by hentai thoughts.

Inuyasha decided to be blunt and to the point, all he had to lose was his pride and love of his life. Oh gods he prayed she loved him back, or else she'd 'osuwari' him to hell.

"Kagome," He began, she looked at him and saw, with a blush that his eyes had darkened to a mysterious amber. It intrigued her, she felt all her past and present hentai and non hentai thoughts of him and put then into one big word in her mind. Love. She knew she had loved him for the longest time..but had never been sure that she truly loved him.

"Hai." She answered.

"Willyoubemymate?" He asked ina jumbled mumble.

"Come again?" She asked politely, her heart beating at an alarming rate. She knew perfectly well what he said. But she wasnted to hear it clearly, then it occured to her. Could he hear her rampaging heart? Could he feel her need? Could he smell her arousal?

"Will...you...be...my...mate." He ephasised slowly, turning scarlet after each word. He heard a gasp, and expecting to be rejected, Inuyasha turned away and prepared to leave when he felt a pair of arms encircle him around his chest and a warm body agaisnt his.

"Yes."

"Wha? Here, now?"

"Why not?"

"Good question."

* * *

**_LEMON_**

* * *

Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and looked down at her with a smile playing at both of thier lips. Inuyasha doused the girl before him with a breath-taking heart-shattering kiss as he explored every crevice of her sweet caveren and slowly undressed her when he discovered a small package on the cot they were laying on. Smirking to himself as he continued to kiss her, Inuyasha finally managed to rid themselves of those troublesome clothes. Somehow, they were under the showerhead and Inuyasha acciedentally turned it on, letting them get sprinkled with cool water and the moon showed up from behind a cloud. He took to caressing her soft skin, Kagome moaned his name and her fingers were getting tangled up in his hair. The pale moonlight highlighted her perfect body, and he lowered himself to kiss her again. Her chest slightly rubbing agaisnt his; he broke the feverish kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck, her collarbone all the way to her chest.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha captured the mound on her chest in a soul-stiffling kiss and Kagome let out a soft moan as she arched herself to his touch. Inuyasha smirked as she moved to the neglected breast and began to kiss it the sanme way he had the other one. With his tongue playing circular motions around the bud as he suckled gently on it.

He began to trail wet kisses from the valley between her bosom and under them, slightly licking the area and nibbling on her skin untill her made it to her temple. He licked at the insides of her thighs and around the sweet crevice of her temple. She came, and he licked up every single drop. Kagome had never felt so europhic, this pleasure he was delievering her was what she considered to be what kept her intact right now.

Inuyasha inserted two fingers in her crevice and began to thrust. Kagome gasped and groaned as Inuyasha inserted a thirdd finger and felt something tear. The pain was worth the pleasure he was delivering her. "Inu...Inuuuyaaa-ah ah ahhh!" Kagome managed to get his name halfway out before Inuyasha's tempo increased. She came again, and again Inuyasha licked up every drop. He took out his fingers...

...an instead inserted his tongue as his tried to taste every bit of his saia's vagina. Kagome managaed a small shriek from the amount of pleasure being delivered to her just now as his skilled tongue brought on her third cumming. And yet again Inuyasha licked up every little drop.

"Inu...please...pleee.please!" Kagome begged, her breathing short and languid and raspy. As if she had just ran a mile of the toughtest terrain in the world. Within three seconds Inuyasha mouth was back down on hers and her captured her in another heart-stilling kiss as the water and moonlight draped them.

"This will hurt." He warned s he joined them together. Kagome let out a cry, but after a few seconds nodded on for Inuyasha to continue. The thrusts began as slow parried movements that evolved into rather vicious thrusts as the lovers cried out each others names. They both came at the same time, Inuyasha's seed departing to her womb.

"Inu..?"

"We're not done yet," the hanyo growled as he flipped her over and inserted himself into her ass. Kagome let out a yelp of surprise as Inuyasha joined them through her ass. She was at loss for what to say, so she let herself feel as stars exploded softly behind her eyes and she cummed again, into Inuyasha's hand and the hanyou drank it up again. Thats when she felt him nuzzle her neck and bite her softly; enough to break the skin and nothing more. They were silent for several minutes.

* * *

**_END LEMON_**

* * *

"They'll be worrying about us, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, " its been two hours." They dressed in silence and rememebered what Koga had said about meeting in the old History room. But suddenly, before they left the room, Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

He captured her lips in another passonite frenzy and display of open affections. This tongues danced around in the sweet cavern in thi mouth as thier arousal was beginning to build up once more. Kagome moaned into his mouth but slowly pulled away. She seemed to shake herself for a second.

"Inuyasha, they're waiting for us." Kagome sighed, as much as she wanted...no needed, the last thing they needed right now was for someone to come searching for them. "Oh yeah," she said as it suddenly passed through her mind ", Inuyasha, where is the Shikon no Tama?" She asked curiously.

"Right here." He said, handing it out to her the pink little orb that had been the cause of so much trouble. Looking so harmless...yet so powerfull. Inuyasha could take it, make himself a full demon...that would be nice. Make Kagome his bitch and mistriss. Greed, anger, jealously, and doubt began to cloud his vision. Where was Kagome? He needed Kagome?! Where was she?

"INUYASHA?" Was that her, his mate, holding his arms so tenderly, tryingto calm him down from his blind flailing. "Are you all right? Inuyasha?" It was her! His youkai purred as it calmed and had not intention to force the human out and Inuyasha looked, amazed, at the girl before him. Not only was she his mate and soon to be mother of his pups, but she had also saved him, right there, from himself. That jewel was dangerous. "Inuyasha?"

"Lets go, Kagome." He began softly, holding his head as he tried to rid himself of the images in his mind. He'd considered betrayig her trust! Almost as if the jewel wanted him to take it and use it to turn him to a full youkai! That thing was dangerous... very dangerous. He didn't like the feel of the air as they left the lockeroom and entered the history room to choas.

"ITS A TRAP!" Rin screamed, a second too late when Inuyasha felt a pistol being pressed to his head.

* * *

_A/N: Who's gonna kill me? Hehehehe! XD I will not update untill I have at least 75 reviews! Only ten, thats not much to ask, considering how many people have this on thier alerts and favs! I will not update untill then, so nyah! XD_

Chapter 16, Death vs Life

**_The final battle with Naraku, explanation of Hojo's part, the bloodred skies, and why he chose to antagonize them of all people. Prepare yourselves!_**


	16. Final Battle, right?

_A/N : YAY! I GOT MY REVIEWS! AND YAY! I OWN A REASONABLE AMOUNT OF INUYASHA MERCHADISE NOW!!!_

Manga's(Inuyasha): Volumes 1-4, 6, 7, 23, 27, 28. And animanga volume 18.

Anime(Inuyasha): 1-27(1st season) eps 77-78, 130-132, 161-163, (167 on PC). Movies 1-3.

Other(Inuyasha): Kotodama no Nenjuu(Beads of Subjacation), Inuyaha patch, and my manga skills!

Manga: Naruto volume 13+Anima volumes 1-3, Queen Bee.

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh The Move Pyramid of Light.

Other: Some Yu-Gi-Oh Cards, REALLY OLD Pokemon Cards, and Konohagurke Ninja Badge.

Thank you:

**Aricrolover//xxd ()**

**anon/ami/lee ()**

**cibasomune**

**SaKuRa262**

**AngelByMistake**

**lizziekiss**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

* * *

Inuyasha stiffened as he felt the cool steel of a gun barrel agaisnt his head, and his eyes swirved to see the culprit. Even though he'd allready knew who it was.

"Naraku." He growled, he fisted his hands as he glared the spider hanyou that held the gun to his head. Subconsuisly Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand as she looked understandingly at him. He had a plan, which was better than nothing. Her eyes looked around the room. Koga, Shippo, and Miroku lay on the floor unconsuis while Kanna held a gun pointed at Sango, Ayame, and Rin. Kikyo was struggling agaisnt Kagura desprately before Inuyasha realized that his brother was no where in sight. "Where's Sesshomaru?!"

"He should be here in a second...Guikaru can't possible hold him off that long..." Naraku smirked. As if on cue, the left wall wasa busted down as Guikaru went flying through it, followed by a VERY pissed off, transforming inu taiyoukai with his poisen claws out. Everyone consuis(execpt Inuyasha) gasped; they'd never seen his poisen claws before.

Guikaru pulled out his pistol and fired, hitting the angry youkai in the side. The scent of blood assulted Inuyasha's nose as Guikaru fired again, and again, and once more. The inu taiyoukai stumbled back, the feeling of warm blood running down his side. His brief second of sanity was immeadiently gone, realizing he'd been injured. Guikaru was sent flying to the wall as the taiyoukai's fist contacted with Guikaru's face and the weaker youkai was sent flying.

"Sesshomaru..." Naraku sneered, as the taiyoukai turned to face him ", do one thing," he pressed the gun into Inuyasha's head a little harder and nodded for Kagura to do the same to Kikyo. ", and your little brother and girlfriend-" Naraku sniffed the air sgain and made a delighted noise "-no! Mate, will die!" Naraku looked delighted and Sesshomaru looked, if even possible, more pissed off. "I can't believe the almighty Sesshomaru of Western Boundaries has mated with a human! Like father like son, eh?"

Sesshomaru growled, flinching when Naraku drew out a knife and raised it to Inuyasha's thoat. Kagome gasped, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kikyo caught thier breath as the decesion was left in Sesshomaru's hands. The angered youkai had a decesion, Naraku's life could be ended, but Inuyasha and Kikyo would die. Or he could surrender himself and save thier lives for a short amount of time.

There was total silence.

And very slowly, Sesshomaru put down his poisen claws and lowered his face to where his bangs covered his eyes. The great Sesshomaru had surrendered for a mere human and half demon. His mate and his brother. "Curse it." Sesshomaru hissed, his red eyes reverting back to a cool amber.

"Good doggy." Naraku grinned, pointing at where the three unconsuis men lay by thier girls. "Go over there, Kagura, let Kkyo go." Naraku said, as he shoved Inuyasha away and grabbed Kagome. "Any of you do a thing and she's dead." Inuyasha swore so loudly he put the lion's roar to shame. "Wow." Naraku grinned, impressed as Miroku began to stir.

"Sango...I..." Miroku groaned as Taijiya held him up. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" He exclaimed, but stopped when he got a look at the predicament. "I wish I was still uncosuis." He muttered darkly as Shippo and Koga both regained consuisness. A second later, the only thing keeping Naraku from being killed by five pissed off men was the gun at Kagome's head.

"Why, Naraku," Rin said so quietly that it was barely heard by the malacious half-demon. Naraku laughed again as he felt Kagome and the others turn questioning (or angry) eyes apon him.

"Aha!" Naraku grinned, as his eyes glittered evilly as he looked over his victims. "It was all so simple," Naraku grinned, revealing a row of yellow teeth and disguisting breath ", you see, it began last year, when I first met Kikyo...she was a beauty, and I had never seen such a figure," Naraku licked his lips. "Too bad she was allready with Inuyasha."

"What?!"

Naraku looked at Kagome and licked her cheek, Kagome shuddered and glared at him. "Ya see, Kikyo and Inuyasha were the cutest couple in the school untill I tore apart the faith in their so called ''bonds'' and seperated them for good. That is why, at the prom last year, when I tried to take her, I found her gaurded by a full youkai: Sesshomaru."

If looks could kill, Naraku would've been 6,000 feet under several minutes ago from the scrotching glares the InuTaihso brothers were giving him. "Then my soul purpouse became to bed either one of them!

"I tried to take her, but the taiyoukai protected her. I had to wait, this year, I was plotting to take Midoriko. Untill she came," Naraku tighted his grip on Kagome as he looked between them ", after a while I planned to take Kikyo, then wait untill you thought I was after Midoriko, then take Higurashi. Then..."

"Shuddup! What do we care?" Inuyasha snarled ", let go of Kagome and get on with it! Fight me like a man!" Inuyasha snarled, not noticing that Kagura had dissapeared. "Or are you too cowardly to fight me head on? BASTARD! Get your filthy hands off Kagome! Get your hands off my mate!"

"Hahaha, kukukukukuku." Naraku tighted his grip on Kagome while breathing in her ear. "Mate, you say?" He glanced at the lovebite on Kagome's neck Inuyasha had left behind. Inuyasha grolwed as Kagome whimpered. Not even half an hour ago they were in heaven in each others arms, and now Kagome was being held hostage by a sicko maniac. Nice transistion, really nice transistion.

"Well, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshomaru; thats when I found out about the Shikon no Tama and began absorbing flesh of other demons that I wished." Naraku licked Kagome's cheek again. "Everytime I absorbed a youkai, the sky would run bloodred. It irked me off to no limits untill I hired Hojo."

"The naive of the century believed that by pretending to be working with me, that we could lead you astray!" Narak darkly laughed. "Hojo believed that if he did that, no one would've been harmed. Yetsu Kankuta," he didn't hear Kikyo's muffled gasp ", and Kerrai were both murdered by this very gun!"

"WHAT!?"

"MURDERER!"

"Whatever, whatever. Oh yes, Koga, that little flower...sister of yours was quite the catch," Naraku grinned, adressing the ookami youkai. Koga growled, clutching his fist untill his knuckles turned white and blood dropped onto the floor. "Now, watch as I take Kagome right in front of your eyes!"

He moved the gun away from Kagome and at that second Inuyasha charged foreward, about the packa wallop in Naraku's neck. But Naraku had directed the gun at him and fired. The hanyou gasped as the bullet surged towards him, there was a rining sound when two sheaths broke the door down.

Tessiaga and Tensiega.

Inuyasha grabbed the sword and a flash of yellow the bullet lay useless of the ground. Shocked, Naraku didn't see Koga coming untill Koga's foot contacted with Naraku's chin and Naraku went flying towards the wall. Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, and Ayame leapt to thier feet almost at once. Sesshomaru hadn't hesitated, after snatching the Tensiega from midair, Sesshomaru had let his feet fly from under him, using his palm of his right hand to manuver his feet and landed a good kick in Naraku's gut.

Inuyasha had gathered Kagome in his arms and was glaring daggers at Naraku.

"Hah! We got two swords and the Shikon no Tama! And its one agaisnt ten!" Inuyasha sneered, but thinking. 'Where are Kagura, Kanna, and Guikaru?' He thought for a fleeting second, untill he heard Naraku's twisted laughter. "What the hell are you laughing abo..ut..." Inuyasha's sentence dropped off when he saw what Naraku held in his hand. "..shit..."

Naraku had the Shikon no Tama.

"Now I possess limitless power!" Naraku laughed with an evil gleam in his eyes as he raised the glowing jewel in his hand ", now, I wish to become the reicarnated Yamoto no Orochi!" There wasn't any reaction and Naraku growled ", fine! I'll just absorb this useless piece of shit!" Naraku threw back his head and tossed the jewel in the air, swallowing it whole and gulping the little pink jewel to its immune system.

"All the people have left the building!" Shippo announcecd. "It must be at least one in the morning!

"Shippo! Get the girls out of here!" Inuyasha yelled back at the kitsune. He heard the girls began to protest, but he couldn't allow them to get hurt! He heard Kagome's protest as she latched herself to his arm. "No, Kagome. I want you to be safe. Go with Shippo, for me. Shippo! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

The kitsune nodded, and using his fox magic he easily teleported the young girls out of there.

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku to see the grosteque spider hanyou becoming a large mutionous insect-like monster and leaving a slimy trail of goo to the left and right. Miroku had barely avoided being dealt a crushing blow to the ribs when Narak's hand/tenticle swiped to the left.

"Dammit!" Koga snarled, after a failed attempt to kick Naraku sucessfully and had been thrown back. He landed near Sesshomaru and Miroku. "He's errected some kind of barrier! I can't get even close!" The ookami youkai climbed back onto his knees. "I just hope the girls are okay!"

* * *

Kagome tried again to bust down Shippo's spell, but to no avail. Dammit. She, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame had been fighting to get out of the small barrier for almost 15 minutes and to no avail. Rin was watching them, for she had nothing better to do. Rin had been on the verge on falling asleep when Sango somehow had found a weak spot. 

"Aha!" Taijiya cheered, as her fist somehow made a crack in the barrier and the old math room somehow fuzzed into sight. She heard a string of swearwords escape Shippo's lips as she twited her hips and brought up both legs in a soul wretching kick that fully busted the barrier. The next minute Shippo was in sight. "Sorry, Shippo!" Sango said as her fingers hit a pressure point and the kitsune fainted dead away.

"Rin," Ayame ordered ",stay here with Shippo." The young girl nodded as Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame fled out of the barrier and into the twisted halls. Each praying for the safety of thier friends...and for the safety of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga.

* * *

Inuyasha looked that the sword that had flown to his aid. He didn't know how to weild such a mighty blade, it was the ancient youkai teachings that completed such things. A hanyou such as himself had no interest in swordfighting untill now. It was soo old fashoined. 

Now he wished he had paid attention in those lessons (And he aslo knew why Sessho-nii-san always won...) and just so he could behead the horror before him.

Miroku had found a long piece of rounded plywood with a sharp edge that he was using as quite the affective spear. Koga had settled with using his awed kung-fu kicks that everytime Naraku acciedentally lowered his barrier, he struck. That bastard was one hell of a nasty sucker.

Sesshomaru, however, had settled with his poison claws, seeing as the Tensiega wasn't very usefull, for some odd reason, though it was plenty sharp, it would not cut Naraku's skin. Inuyasha, however, was learning the hard way on how to wield a blade. With first hand experience. And man did it SUCK.

"SHIT!" He yelled, after being thrown back by an extodinary force from Naraku's tenticles. It seemed everytime they cut one off, it woul just regenerate itself. And that in itself wasn't very pleasing, considering how long they'd been fighting the ever-transforming youkai before them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, running to his friends aid when a huge, slimy, green tenticle headed the inu-hanyou's way. Miroku's ''spear'' impaled it, the tenticles writhed and fell dormant on the ground. Pulling back his spear, Miroku leant back on the ground near Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Inuyasha grunted, getting back up and surveying the battle ", this isn't good." He grunted. He meant thatit seemed everytime they managed to land a blow on Naraku, he only got stronger, and it was getting quite infuriating. After a little bit. Koga had been hurt in the legs, but the ookami youkai wasn't giving up.

The battle resumed. Naraku cackled indessentally as his next tenticle impaled Koga right through the abdomen. "Ya stupid flea-bag!" Inuyasha yelled, comig to his side ", did that bastard hitcha anywhere important?" The ookami glared angirly at him before sighing and shaking his head. "Good. Not that I care." The inu-hanyou added.

"Otouto!" He heard Sesshomaru yell as another tenticle slightered around Inuyasha's leg and tossed him in the air, Naraku, laughing like a maniac. "Die, Naraku!" Sesshomaru's poisen talons ripped through the slimy masss, freeing his brother. Inuyasha landed (much to Sesshomaru's dismay) on his older brother, covering the both of them with slime. "Uck!"

"Sorry," Inuyasha smiled sheepishly as Sesshomaru threw him a glare. Naraku's tenticle kneaded through the slime driping off the InuTaisho brothers, wrapping his slimy green appendage around the taiyoukai's neck. "SESSHOMARU!" The taiyoukai was slammed agaisnt the wall, draining his life. "Nii-san!" Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga and hacked at Naraku's many arms.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood rushing to his head, but he'd be dammed if he let this little weak whelp of a youkai take him down. Twisting his right hand over the appendage blocking his windpipe and his acess to air; the taiyoukai, managing to get a good grip on the slimey snake-like tenticle, ripped it away from his throat and was sent hurtling to the ground.

"Thats supposed to be Naraku?" Ayame's voice rang across the room, entering every hollow as the gang turned to see the form of four girls(Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo) filling the doorway with such power and raidence that it momentarily caught Naraku off gaurd.

"Now!" Miroku yelled, sinking his fist in Naraku's cheek(somehow geting close enough for a good hit) as Koga whacked him in the forehead, and out went the jewel. "The jewel!" It landed a few feet from everybody, Naraku and Inuyasha charged towards it. But a silver mane and golden eyes beat them.

Sesshomaru.

He had the jewel.

"What're you going to use it for?" Naraku sneered as he and Inuyasha stared at the stoic demon. "He he he...Sesshomaru, the jewel; who would've ever guessed?" Naraku ducked an another attack from Miroku and Koga; as inuyasha was too shocked that his older brother would be the one to pick up the jewel. "So what're you going to use it for?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sesshomaru sneered ", one such as myself has no need for it." And abruptly, he handed the Shikon no Tama to Kikyo and Kagome.

"WHAT." Naraku hissed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly as Kikyo handed her the jewel. "INUYASHA!" She screamed as the hanyo was slammed up agaisnt the wall of the school. Sesshomaru left the two girls as he went to aid his brother. Kagome didn't see Sango and Ayame join the fight untill Kikyo shook her slightly.

"Hurry," Kikyo whispered ", lets purify the jewel."

"Ragh!" Inuyasha roared, drawing back his fist and slugging Naraku's cheekbone. The spider hanyou went flying into the wall behind as the room was emmitted a bright pink glow from where Kagome and Kikyo stood. Naraku made an attempt to attack them but was stopped by Sango's fist.

The Shikon no Tama was a pure white.

Wholy purified.

"NOOOOOO!" Naraku screamed as his pieces of green flesh began to strip away. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome watched in fasicnated horror as blood, flesh, and guts adorned the walls around them, leaving a greasy black haired, magneta eyed half-youkai. "Nooo..."

"Heh! This is for Kalie!" Koga snarled, pulling back his fist and sinking it into Naraku's jaw. The spider hanyou went flying into the door behind and busting it down. "BASTARD!" Koga snarled, running to him when Ayame managed to stop him. "Lemme go! Ayame, he raped my little sister! AYAME!"

"If you don't let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at him, they'll kill you!" Ayame grunted, she threw back her aurburn hair ", Miroku, can you help me here?" Houshi nodded, abandoning his posistion and holding back Koga as Sesshomaru walked slowly up to Naraku, right when Inuyasha bumped into him.

"I get him first!" Inuyasha snarled, but was cutt off as his brother shoved him off and continued to advance towards Naraku with deadly accuracy and radiacting with an almost evil jyaki. "Wha...what? Sesshomaru?"

"Don't try and stop him yet, Inuyasha." Sango warned him as she got down by him. "Since, metaphorically, he's the alpha male of the inu clan, Naraku not only attacked the alpha female, the beta male and beta female, but the alpha males close friends, you might want to make sure his wrath doesn't turn to you."

WHALMP!

Naraku's body hit the other side of the room from where he had sat. A red eyed Sesshomaru heading towards him again. After a few minutes of angonizing torture for Naraku(hehehehe) Sesshomaru finally turned to the beta male(Inuyasha) and nodded. Inuyasha smirked evilly. (O.O)

His fist sunk right into Naraku's throat as hs other hand wrapped around Naraku's head and Inuyasha began kneeing Naraku in the gut, over and over again. "This...(Whamp)...is for...(whamp)...Kagome..(whamp)..BASTARD!" Inuyasha punched Naraku back to the other side of the room.

Naraku hit his head agaisnt an old desk as blood spewed from his mouth as his hand landed by the cool steel desk. Inuyasha, satisfied, turned back to Kagome when Naraku saw near his head; the pistol. With an evil grin, his hand closed around the metal.

Kagome felt happy as Inuyasha kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her happy friends. Miroku was supporting a half-asleep Sango while Ayame kissed Koga's cheek while rather tired. Kikyo and Sesshomaru where just holding hands and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

Thats when they heard the gunshot.

Kagome heard Sango let out an ear piercing scream. That was VERY uncharicteristic for her as she knelt beside Miroku, who was graping his side while blood leaked between his fingers.

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed, she saw numbley as Sango got up in blind rage and tried to charge Naraku...unarmed. A few seconds later she went flying to the ground as she graped her shoulder and blood stained her clothes. Kagome's voice had escaped her. This wasn't happening.

"He he.." Naraku cackled as he shot at Ayame and Koga took the hit. Kagome's throat was clogged. Miroku, Sango, and Koga... what did Naraku want? Naraku aimed his gun at Kagome, while grinning like a maniac. She heard Ayame and Kikyo kneeling beside thier fallen comrades as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome glared at the crazed spider hanyou.

Naraku grinned evilly, pulling back the trigger but not releasing it. Kagome's breath hitched a notch as Naraku aimed it at Inuyasha's head. "You will...DIE!" Naraku screamed, releasing the trigger. Inuyasha braced himself for the pain of the bullet that would surely sink itself it his chest...that would never come...

...as Kagome pushed him aside and took the blow herself.

* * *

Inuyasha, Ayame, Kikyo, Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru sat in the visitors ward. Gathered around Miroku, Sango, and Koga.Inuyasha smiled bitterly, a whole three hours had passed since Kagome had took the hit for him; thus saving his life and putting up the perfect backdrop of a crime scene as Kagura, Kanna, Shippo, and Rin busted down the door, followed by cops. 

It seemed that Kagura and Kanna had been plotting to turn Naraku in. With Kanna Yumi Shingato and Elizibeth DeSmet's evidence of Kerrai's murder to Katai; the evidence had been turned over to the police when Kanna and Kagura informed him of Yetsu Kankuta's murder.

Right after Kagome had took the bullet, the police had arrested Naraku before he could let out another bullet. miroku, Sango, Koga, and Kagome had been immeadiently transported to the hospital followed by the other six friends, Katai, Kanna, and Kagura.

Once reaching the hospital, Koga, Miroku, and Sango were easily treated,, but Kagome, with the bullet in the middle of her back. The bullet had severed an important blood vessel and she had internal bleeding and she was nowin critical condition. Mrs. H, Sota, Grandpa H., and all the other parents had come to visit the young girl and her friends.

Right now, Kagome was going into surgery. And Inuyasha kept berating himself, angry that he hadn't saved Kagome. If Sesshomaru hadn't thrown his younger brother over his shoulder, Inuyasha would've surely just sat there, too anggry and too hurt to do anything but sit there and stare into space.

Within two hours...they'd know if she was alive or not.

* * *

_A/N: YAAAAY! Now there's just one more chapter!!! Waaaah! I can't believe this is almost over! I had sucha fun tim writing it! Pyuu_

**_Epilough_**

**_The final 10 Reasons To List, Kagome's surgery and the outcome:: also previews of the Sequel._**

Seeya then! XD

Review please.


	17. The End, Right?

_A/N: I can't believe this!!!! The final chapter of the fic!!! NOOOO! Some InuKik, mainly taking about the past and settling it...nothing more. And god no, they don't kiss or anything like that!!! Inuyasha is KAGOMES soul mate and Kikyo is SESSHOMARU'S soul mate here(well, in this ficceh anyways!!!)_

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone with Kikyo on the front porch. Sesshomaru and the others had went to collect Kagome, Inuyasha had wanted to go, but his older brother had insisted for him to stay here and get some sleep. Inuyasha snorted, he hadn't been able to sleep after Kagome had took the shot for him. 

Miroku, Sango, and Koga had recovered in a few days, a full week was needed for Kagome. Her surgery had been completed in five hours but her recovery had taken another six days. Mrs. Higurashi had called them, claiming that Kagome was okay and wanted to see Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was in no condition to even leave the house.Sesshomaru had trusted his mate to make sure Inuyasha would not bugde.

"I'm glad." Kikyo said softly, looking at the sky with ebony tresses swirling her face, giving Inuyasha the impression that it was Kagome, not Kikyo, that was sitting beside him. She smiled sorta bitterly. "Who would've known that when Naraku tore us apart, that I would be gratefull."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Inuyasha roared, making Kikyo giggle with mirth as the half demon fumed.

"No." Kikyo stated blantently, and turned to face and explain it to him. "By breaking us apart, he proved that we only had companionship...no love...just the need for attention. If it wasn't for him, you would've never met Kagome and I would've never ended up with your brother as my...mate..."

Inuyasha listened silently to Kikyo's explanation. He was surprised when he'd found out that Sesshomaru had mated Inuyasha's ex girlfriend...much less that his ex girlfriend was a human. His brother had always acted the one, rather than the few he selected, to be stoic, cold demeanor towards EVERYONE. Untill she reached the part about thier break up.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GREATFULL THAT NARAKU MADE IT LOOK LIKE I WAS CHEATING ON YOU?" Inuyasha roared, unable to believe his ears. Kikyo sighed and thanked kami that it was Kagome stuck with Inuyasha and not her. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? KIKYO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo sighed, partly resigned. "If he hadn't split us up...you and I, maybe even Sesshomaru, would be dead. The pain of stinging betrayal is nothing towards that fate of which our mistrust helped us escape." Kikyo sighed, and turned away and sighed again as she felt Inuyasha's puppy pout. "Save that for Kagome...it won't work on me." Kikyo sighed when Inuyasha growled. "Idoit dog."

"Insufferable sister-in-law."

"Dog."

"Brothers bitch."

"Friend." Kikyo offered her hand.

"Friend." Inuyasha took it, and they smiled. Becoming good friends again with Kikyo was something hard. In the past, after Naraku had slipt them up, thier friendship had always been rather distant, and now, having her for a sister in law, they had to set the matters of thier past aside. They were friends. Not the kind of friends Sesshomaru and Kikyo or Kagome and Inuyasha were. Just friends. And that was fine for the both of them. "I hope Kagome's okay..."

"She will be," Kikyo smiled assurdly, though not entirely certain. She wanted Kagome to be as healthy and allright asanyone did! Kagome had played a huge role in taking down Naraku, if it wasn't for her, Kikyo would've never gotten together with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be lonely and bitter. Kagome had changed thier whole lives.

"I've gotta go see her! I don't care if Sesshomaru told me not to move!" Inuyasha declared, leaping up and strolling towards the door. "I've gotta see my mate! Ugh, dammit!" The hanyou snarled, while Kikyo watched with a blank look "Sutra seals! MIROKU, YOU BLASTED MONK!" Kikyo chuckled. "LEMME OUT OF HERE!" He was ready to kick down the door when...

"SIT!" Inuyasha tasted dirt as the melodioud voice snarled the commanded it again and again. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Inuyasha was unmoving before the door opened and a soft "Whoops." and a girl, being supported by Sango and Ayame, entered the room.

"Kagome!" Kikyo said happily as Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga, and all the others entered the room, everyone(save Koga and Shippo) made sure to step around him and not on him. "You're okay, thank goodness!" She sighed, then looked down at Inuyasha, who was slowly pulling himself up off the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, instantly forgetting his pain(O.O) and taking her into his arms. Kissing her fiercly as the others watched, mouths agape. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, and Shippo turned away. Koga pulled Ayame into a frey kiss as Shippo and Rin decided to leave and go outside for a short amount of time. Miroku was observing the two of them like they were a pet project when he got whacked by Sango. Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other before deciding to go watch a movie and leave the lovers in peace.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss and smiled at each other, they were finally together. No more Naraku threat...and they weren't being interrupted. Sliding the beads over Inuyasha's neck and to the floor, Kagome smiled shyly up at him...before he captured her lips in a firey kiss. "Don't ever leave me..." Inuyasha whispered agaisnt her hair.

"I gimme ten reasons why not." Kagome teased. "Cuz I allready have ten reasons of why to stay with you forever."

Inuyasha smiled, and kissed her again.

Finally as one.

* * *

**TEN REASONS OF WHY TO STAY WITH INUYASHA INUTAISHO FOREVER**

**10. His kawaii ears!!!! AWWWWW!**

**9. His firey hanyou temper is soooo sexy**

**8. His sexy hanyou body...**

**7. His delicious golden eyes**

**6. He is so gentle**

**5. he treats me like a princess...**

**4. his incridibly sexy hanyou body...wait, I allready used this reason, right? Oh well**

**3. Dirty thoughts...dirt thoughts...bad dirty thoughts!!! Shoo!**

**2. He loves me...**

**AND THE MOST IMPORTANT REASON OF WHY TO STAY WITH INUYASHA INUTAISHO FOREVER IS:**

**1...and I love him!**

* * *

_A/N: Short...cheesey...and SHORT epilough...sorry. But I have a sequel coming up!!! XD Here's a sneak peak::_

Title: _Ten Reasons Why_

Chapters: _Five_

Pairings: _InuKag SessKik MirSan minor ShiRin KogaAya_

Summary: _Six years after the drama at Kiba High, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango are single mothers. Thinking about thier mates all the time...but will they ever be reunited...? Sequel to... Ten Reasons To..._

* * *

**Exert of Script**

* * *

**_"Ms. Higurashi!"_**

**_The twenty three year old school teacher looked up from her work as one of her young studentsstuttered up for her. A tired smile graced her features, her sad brown eyes dimmed and ebony hair in a bun. She bit her lips and looked at the silver haired, golden eyed half demon in front of her, holding out his homework._**

**_"Yes, Tsuyoimaru?" The teacher replied, looking at her nephew that was the sole image of an old friend of hers._**

**_"Kikyo okaa-san wants to see you after school." Tsuyoimaru chirped, eyes shining. The little boy didn't know of how his mother knew his teacher, but it did help him with his lonelness. Being an only child, he was very lonely, his mother usually having to work overtime and Auntie Kagome would bring over Cousin Awaitenshi and Cousin Kenseiyasha over to play with him. He didn't know how they were cousins, but he was fine by it._**

**_Hours passed. Classes came and went, students asked for help. Kenseiyasha and Awaitenshi asked for help and left. Finally, the bell rang and Kagome Higurashi looked up fron the six reports she held in her hands. Six years. It had been six years since she last saw Inuyasha InuTaisho._**

* * *

_Well, whaddya say? Should I make a sequel?_

THANK YOU: 

**Aricrolover//xxd ()**

**anon/ami/lee ()**

**cibasomune**

**SaKuRa262**

**AngelByMistake**

**lizziekiss**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**YLEM**

**Fiona Lang**

**kika-chailalalaanymous**

**myloverissesshy **

**KiekokuItsmyLife**

**pearless**

**girlfighter2**

**loney-miko**

**inubaka101**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**chimis**

**velsing**

**kagome225**

**Lemons246**

**Alyssa**

**Inuyasha-Lover513**

**Jane-ant-that-plain**

**banxbadxkarma**

**the freak locked in ur closet**

**InuyashaForever14**

**Inuyasha'sChic**

**MyInuyashaObsession**

**Rambacca**

**young kagome**

PEOPLE WHO FAVED:

**Altia **

**El Lonely Boy**

** Inuyasha'sChic**

** Inuyasha-Lover513**

** InuyashaForever14**

** KawaiiGir **

**Rambacca **

**SaKuRa262 **

**SapphireDragonlover **

**Shay Sparrow **

**Silent Torment's Vampire **

**Stelina Miko Kitsune **

**animeangelgotherwings **

**candysweet **

**chimis **

**cibasonmune **

**ikjerka **

**inubaka101 **

**kagome225 **

**lizziekiss **

**pearlless **

**sWeEt- SaCrFiCe- **

**sasuke4ever **

**shaneallix **

**tillymaymopop**

PEOPLE WHO ALERTED:

**BeautifulFallacy**

** Breesasha**

** ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot **

**Daoina **

**HollisterGirl29 **

**Inuyasha'sChic**

** Inuyasha-Lover513**

** InuyashaForever14**

** JWJ **

**Kouga's Archi**

** Stelina Miko Kitsune**

** Tipix **

**TrueBelle**

** chimis**

** cibasonmune**

** indianflower82**

** jane-ant-that-plain**

** lizziekiss**

** lonley-miko **

**pearlless **

**shaneallix**

PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE: 

**tillymaymopop**

**lizziekiss**

**InuyashaForever14**

**chimis**

**Fiona Lang**

**YLEM**

**Hinata fox-demon**

**girlfighter2**

**pearless**

**lonely miko**

**Lemons246**

**kagome225**

**rambacca**

**young kagome**

PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED CHARECTERS:

**YLEM**

**myloverissesshy**

**pearless**

Seriously, thank you everybody. You have no idea of how much fun you made this.


End file.
